Akuma Akai no Kuroi
by ZoeUchiha
Summary: [SASUSAKU] Sasuke es el niño mimado de Konoha, una estraña noche el y su subordinada Sakura encuentran unas estrañas esferas de algo parecido a chakra. Rewinearme que me hace iluuu TwT. TERMINADO!
1. Prologo

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Prologo

Es facil luchar. Es facil ganar. Es facil perder. Es facil llorar. Es facil hacerlo de felicidad. Reír con un amigo tambien es facil, llorar…bueno, algo mas complicado. Es facil ganar a un amigo, tambien lo es perder…

¿Luchar con un amigo?

Las estrellas que poblaban la oscuridad era uno de los pocos resquicios de luz que quedaban en la aldea. La noche era espantosa, la luz se habia ido. Una sigilosa silueta andaba despacio por encima de un muro. Llevaba un monton de piedras en una mano.

.-Por favor Uchiha-sama, deje de romper las farolas! Piense en el gasto para la gente de la aldea y en los daños que esta causando!

.-La luz se ha ido, ademas llevo tiempo queriendo hacer esto, no me gusta la luz-Sasuke siguió lanzando piedras a las farolas, dando justo con una sola piedra en cada una. Casi habia roto todas las de la ciudad.

.-Por favor señor!

.-Callate, Akahito, me molestas, y no recuerdo averte pedido que me acompañaras-el Uchiha bajo la mano los brazos con los puños cerrados y miro fijamente a su criado.

.-Por favor Uchiha sama, su padre me tiene ordenado cuidar de usted…

.-Durante las horas de luz, y no veo ninguna esta noche, exceptuando esas molestas estrellas-Sasuke miro al cielo- largate, no quiero volver a verte tras de mi, tus servicios son solo en mi casa-dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo.

.-PERO UCHIHA SAMA

.-VETE O TE DESTROZARE AQUÍ MISMO!

El hombre de mediana edad salio corriendo calle a bajo. Sabia que su amo no tendria miramientos a la hora de cumplir una amenaza. Sasuke siguió con su trabajo de destrozar farolas.

Un pequeño grupo de chuunins corria por las oscuras calles.

.-Por fin acabo el turno, cierto Sakura san?

.-Hai Lee, es una noche estraña, ni viento, ni lluvia, nada, pero hay presion en el ambiente.

.-Aun asi creo que la noche sera muy larga aun-Kiba se paro- nos vemos mañana, ja ne- dijo desviandose por uno de los callejones, los otros tres le despidieron con la mano.

.-Kiba tiene razon, los arboles se mueven sin viento, y no se escucha a los grillos, aun siendo septiembre-Shino se ajusto las gafas. Sakura se paro y ambos hicieron lo mismo.

.-Me da igual si los arboles se mueven o no, solo quiero llegar a casa, dame una rapida ducha y meterme en la cama, a sido una tarde muy larga, y espero que se haga corta y descansada lo que queda de noche.

.-Hasta mañana entonces Sakura san.

.-Nos vemos…

.-JA NE!-Sakura se perdio por un pequeño paseo que llevaba hasta su casa. Antes de llegar a la puerta vio una figura subida en un muro tirando piedras a las farolas cercanas-"Genial"-penso la Chuunin-EH TU, QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-Sakura se acerco al individuo con aire desafiante.

.-Lo que me da la gana Haruno-esta se paro en seco.

.-Sasuke sama, n-no sabia que eras tu-la chica agacho la cabeza.

.-Los chuunins de hoy en dia sois muy escandalosos, ademas de malos ninjas claro…-Uchiha Sasuke era Jounin desde los 13 años y a sus 17 estaba mas que acostumbrado a dar ordenes y hablar con soberbia- mañana le dire a la estupida de la Hokage que te quite de mi grupo, no quiero ninjas tan incompetentes como tu.

.-Como gustes…Sasuke sama-la Haruno bajo aun mas la voz y la cabeza. Le habia costado mucho que Tsunade le hiciera un hueco en el equipo comandado por Sasuke, no era una ninja de pacotilla. Un trueno solitario rompio en el cielo destellenado con su grabe luz. Sasuke salto y se puso junto a Sakura.

.-Que a sido eso, Haruno?

.-U-un trueno?

Sasuke cogio la ultima piedra y la estampo contra la ultima farola.

.-No llueve, no hay viento, no hay luz-Sasuke ahogo lo que fue un intento de risa- bonita noche, no cres?

.-Preciosa…-Sakura miro a Sasuke una vez mas y tras inclinarse con las manos firmes a los costados carraspeo un poco- si no os importa, Sasuke sama, ya nos veremos, tengo que ir a casa-Sakura señalo el edificio de enfrente mientras levantaba la cabeza.

.-Nos veremos mañana para tu expulsión de mi grupo, y no vas a ninguna parte, ven conmigo, si pasa algo no quiero que me tomen por zoquete al ir solo-Sasuke comenzo a caminar con paso firme y Sakura le siguió. Anduvieron acompañando al muro hasta una pequeña entrada de un intento de verja de madera destartalada. Al tocarla Sasuke para apartarla se desmorono en su mano.

.-Puf, la villa esta como para quemarla, no me importaria hacerlo…

.-Sasuke sama por favor os ruego que no hableis de ese tipo de cosas ante mi.

.-O, perdon, no recordaba que no eras partidaria de mis ideas-dijo con sarcasmo y una estraña sonrisa enfundada en el rostro.

Siguieron andando por el pequeño sendero casi imperceptible en la oscura noche. Llegaron a un punto, tan lleno de plantas, y donde el sendero estaba tan mal marcado que se vieron obligados a parar.

.-Por aquí cerca de haber un precipicio, nos acercamos al cauze del rio-dijo Sasuke mientras formulaba un par de sellos, dos pequeñas motas de fuego aparecieron sobre su cabeza- seguid el sendero-les ordeno a las llamitas que encaminaron la marcha, Sakura se agazapo tras la espalda de Sasuke sonriendo levemente por la curiosa tecnica.

En efecto, a pocos metros de alli el sendero daba un giro en redondo para no despeñarse por un pequeño desfiladero. Sasuke miro hacia abajo, no se veia nada. El aire empezaba a enfriarse y a ser humedo.

.-Sasuke sama, a donde nos dirigimos?

.-Al lugar de donde salio el trueno, o acaso tu vista es tan pesima como para notar que no fue del cielo?

Sakura callo y se encogio. No era una chica timida, pero su presencia la sobrecogia. Bajaron por el sendero hasta el nivel del rio y lo atravesaron andando, como buenos ninjas que eran. El sendero acababa en una pequeña cabaña de madera.

.-Que es esa deformación en medio del campo?-pregunto Sasuke con indignación a Sakura.

.-Es…la cabaña del pescador, Zenshin.

Sasuke tiro la puerta a bajo de un punta pie y observo el interior. Saco un par de cosas y después prendio fuego al lugar.

.-Si cuando volvamos sigue ardiendo le dire al Zenshin que al menos podia presumir de usar buena madera-Sasuke metio las manos en los bolsillos y empezo a andar hacia la falda de la montaña. Sakura se quedo observando la caballa del viejo pesacador y después le siguió. Un buen rato de escalada después llegaron a una terraza en la montaña.

.-Hay debe de haber roto el trueno…-susurro Sakura al ver un profundo golpe en la pared. Sasuke termino de encaramarse a la terraza. Sakura habia subido antes que el para no reirse en su cara de su torpeza en la oscuridad.

.-Puf, hasta el Zenshin ese se daria cuenta-bujo el Uchiha mirando el hueco-vamos- salto y se escabullo en el interior, Sakura le siguió suspirando.

.-"Yo solo queria ducharme y meterme en la cama…"-sintio algo agarrarla por el brazo y la espalda. Sasuke la estaba frenando, ella le miro y después dirigio su mirada al otro lado. La pequeña cueva que habia creado el trueno no era demasiado grande. Sin embargo habia algo que llamaba mucho la atención. Las dos pequeñas motas de fuego que les habian acompañado todo el trayecto se escondieron tras Sasuke y Sakura penso en hacer lo mismo, pero este tubo que empujarla hacia adentro para entrar el tambien. Este miraba con la boca entre abierta unas pequeñas esferas de algo parecido al chakra, una roja y una negra, que flotaban girando la una alrededor de la otra.

.-Vaya…-Sasuke hacerco una mano pero Sakura le paro.

.-Por favor no lo hagais, no sabemos que es.

.-Cierto, si pasa algo que te pase a ti-Sasuke la agarro y la obligo de un rapido movimiento a coger la mas cercana, la roja. Sakura exalo un grito, pero no paso nada al tocarla, simplemente un pequeño circulo de chakra rojo envolvio su mano y después desaparecio. Esta suspiro aliviada, después miro a Sasuke que ya estaba cogiendo la negra, pero paso lo mismo. El Uchiha se quedo mirando su mano un rato.

.-…………….puf, y para esto tanta caminata?-dijo indignado. Salio de la cuevecilla y Sakura ubiera jurado escuchar suspirar a las dos llamitas. Bajaron la montaña y llegaron hasta un monton de madera humeante. Sasuke suspiro

.-Lo suponia, en esta aldeucha no hay ni para comprar madera en condiciones.

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la villa, a Sakura se le hizo mucho mas rapido al conocer ya por donde iba a pasar. Al llegar junto a la casa de Sakura esta espero a que el se despidiera, pero simplemente la miro.

.-No te vas a despedir, maleducada?

.-So-soy yo la que se queda…

.-Y yo soy superior a ti en todos los aspectos, dejas mucho que desear en todos los sentidos, Haruno.

.-Gomen nasai…ja ne, Sasuke sama…-susurro.

.-Nos veremos mañana, te lo prometo- le dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica y después se fue. Sakura entro a su casa y se tiro en la cama.

Ala, hay teneis otro, se que la gente protesta mucho cuando escribo fics a lo loco, pero es que mi inspiración se evapora con rapidez, tengo que aprobechar! Bueno, este fic sera algo estraño…por asi decirlo, es en Konoha, pero no lo es, las cosas son muy distintas y poco a poco las ireis notando. Es un SASUSAKU con otras parejas que ya e puesto en otros fics, Y SI NO HABEIS LEIDO OTROS FICS MIOS LEEDLOS MAMARRACHOS Y ASI OS ENTERIAS! Ejem, perdon, estoy arta de mencionar que digo mamarracho a toda cosa viviente. Bueno espero que os guste, no espero que me rewineis por esto, es un prologo…pero no me importa que lo hagais. Ja ne!


	2. Mahou

Antes de empezar el capitulo me gustaria dirigir unas palabras de banderita blanca a Star Knight 80, siento que te molestara lo de mamarrachos, es ke no salio el summary entero TOT, al final ponia era broma - . - , el caso es que una de mis aficiones es llamar mamarracho DE CARIÑO a todo el ke conozco, y al que no tambien, es una forma de expresión muy corriente en mi vocabulario, lo se soy una maleducada impertinente a la que le gusta que lean sus fics y le rewinen, bueno que se le va a hacer, espero que no me malinterpretes mas, porque seguire llamando mamarracho a mucha gente el resto de mi vida, y para el resto de personas que se allan ofendido, gomen nasai o.oU.

"Y SI NO HABEIS LEIDO OTROS FICS MIOS LEEDLOS MAMARRACHOS Y ASI OS ENTERIAS! Ejem, perdon, estoy arta de mencionar que digo mamarracho a toda cosa viviente" Ademas ya lo habia avisado nOn, y el que avisa no es traidor…traidora…U

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 1: Mahou!

Bokkai, uno de los criados de los Uchihas habia tocado a la puerta de su casa hacia un buen rato. Uchiha Sasuke queria verla. Bueno, no era ningun misterio el porque. Se encamino con resignacion hacia la casa de este y entro humildemente a la gran mansión. La madre de Sasuke, una mujer buena y amable le ofrecio algo para desayunar, pero ella lo rechazo con educación, no era momento para ello, su hijo iba a cargarse uno de sus pequeños sueños. Entro en una habitación muy grande. Tenia una gran cama en la pared mas alejada. Era como para cuatro o cinco personas, y estaba tapada con una cortina negra con el emblema de los Uchiha. A ambos lados habia dos mesitas de noche de madera oscura y al parecer perfectas para arder, teniendo en cuenta los criterios del Uchiha. Al lado de la mesita de noche de la derecha habia una comoda y al otro lado de la de la izquierda un armario muy grande que hacia esquina y continuaba por la pared hasta una ventana bien tapada que impedia miradas cotillas pero dejaban entrar luz. Un escritorio tapaba una puerta bien camuflada que devia comunicar con lo que Sakura supuso un cuarto de baño privado. Al lado de la puerta donde Sakura se encontraba habia dos sillones uno en frente del otro, con una televisión enorme en un lado y una mesita de pocos palmos de altura entre ambos. La cortina de la cama se corrio (N/A: Huy, que mal sono eso XDDDDDDDDDD) y la cabeza del Uchiha menor asomo cansada.

.-A, por fin estas aquí.

Salio de la cama, iba sin camiseta y con un pantalón largo de pijama. Chasco dos veces los dedos y dos criados entraron dejando leche, galletas, y tostadas de mermelada y mantequilla en la mesita junto a los sofas.

.-Sientate-Sakura no se movio- que, has estado estudiando modales esta noche?-Sasuke se sento y le hizo una seña para que le acompañara y ella se sento- ongeki deska?-le pregunto con una mirada serena.

.-Go-gomen?

.-Daijoubu ka?

.-C-creo que si…-dijo Sakura algo confundida, Sasuke jamas le habia preguntado como estaba.

.-No sientes nada estraño?

.-No-dijo ella con rapidez.

.-Mmmmm…-Sasuke se levanto y se sento junto a ella, ya que antes se encontraban el uno frente al otro- mirame-este puso una mano sobre la de Sakura y un liquido negro empezo a aparecer en la palma de la mano de esta. El liquido se filtro por sus dedos y de repente se transformo en una garra que empezo a subir por su brazo y se acerco a su cuello para luego transformarse en un precioso collar de oro blanco. Sakura sudaba. El colgante empezo a estenderse hacia abajo como si pesara tanto que se derritiera y empezo a cubrir a Sakura totalmente. Se le pego por todo el cuerpo y empezo a apretarlar.

.-Podria matarte ahora mismo, sabes que es esto?- Sakura no respondio, temblaba- pues yo tampoco- Sasuke cerro los ojos y se cruzo de manos mientras el liquido se despegaba de Sakura y volvia a las manos de su amo- Lo tengo desde que toque esa cosa, anoche cuando me duchaba…empeze a derretirme, je, raro no?-Sakura no sabia que decir. No solia hablar con el, y menos tan amenamente- tranquila, solo lo decia, por si tu tambien tienes algun poder raro, y en ese caso, si tienes algo especial, no echarte de mi equipo-Sakura se puso en pie de un salto.

.-NO SE SI TENGO ALGO ESPECIAL, SASUKE SAMA, PERO SI ES LO QUE NECESITO PARA SEGUIR A VUESTRO SERVICIO LO ENCONTRARE-los ojos de Sakura brillaban con una intensidad que hicieron sonreir al Uchiha.

.-Porque tanta devocion hacia mi grupo?

.-Es el mejor de la aldea…y…por una vez…que pertenezco a algo realmente bueno…no quiero perderlo.

.-Es por eso?-dijo con voz ofendida y asombrada el Uchiha.

.-Cl-claro, Sasuke sama-dijo Sakura volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

.-Y yo que pense que te gustaba-dijo indignado bajando la mirada y poniendo los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofa. Sakura se dejo caer de hombros-Y a que esperas para encontrar esa cosa especial?

Pasaron por lo menos dos horas. Sakura habia echo todas las pruebas que se le pudieron ocurrir. Sasuke le dio bastantes ideas, raras, pero ideas. Este se tiro al suelo de parqué cansado.

.-No vales ni para que te regalen poder-suspiro el muchacho.

.-Gomen nasai…-dijo Sakura sentandose de rodillas ante el y bajando la cabeza. Este la miro. Estaba vestida con una falda hasta la rodilla de color rosa blanquecino. Llevaba un jersey de hilo fino rosa palido y jugueteaba con las manos con el filillo de la manga. El pelo le caia por la cara y sus ojos eran tristes. Sus piernas se cruzaban de forma infantil.

.-Me empiezas a dar verdadera pena Haruno, y eso no suele pasar conmigo- el Uchiha se levanto y se fue hacia su cama. Justo en el momento que pasaba junto a ella una gota caia por su mejilla- esta bien, te dejo quedarte en el equipo, si en tres dias no nos das nada increíble te mandare a tomar vientos-Sasuke recogio una camisa de la cama y se la puso- no me falles Haruno, porque si lo haces hare tu vida imposible.

Sakura estaba tumbada en su cama. Tenia que pensar en algo rapido y encontrar lo que fuera que le ubiera dado la cosa esa.

.-"Sasuke sama menciono que empezo a…derretirse en la ducha…"-se levanto y se encamino al baño, sin coger ropa limpia ni nada. No le habia dado tiempo a ducharse por el cansancio el dia anterior. Se metio en la ducha y espero a que pasara algo.

.-"Sandaro, tengo que conseguirlo, me ha insultado tantas veces, delante de mis amigos, delante de los Jounins, de Hokage sama, de todos, es tan cruel"-Sakura dejo que las lagrimas escaparan por su rostros para desahogarse mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza contra la pared. Empezo a salir humo de su espalda. Sintio calor y puso el grifo en agua fria. Tras refrescarse un poco salio de la ducha y fue a cambiarse. Tenia que ir a encontrarse con el grupo.

Llego la segunda, Hyuuga Neji siempre llegaba primero. Era un chico serio, un año mayor que ella. Sasuke habia amenazado al consejo si le dejaban hacer el examen de Jounin. El Hyuuga odiaba a los Uchiha, y habia participado en mas de revuelta contra su poderio en la ciudad. Sin embargo Sakura sabia perfectamente que el unico motivo por lo que los Hyuuga hacian esto era porque sabian que eran sus unicos oponentes dignos en la ciudad, no habia otro clan con tantos efectivos. Aun asi el padre de Sasuke llevaba el control de la ciudad con gran presteza y sabiduría. Sasuke tenia un hermano mayor, Itachi, y la gente de la ciudad lo reciviria bien como sucesor de su padre, pero en el clan Uchiha, el heredero devia ser el menor, ya que se creia, que cuanto mas tarde se nace, mas cosas se han descubierto, y mas cosas puedes aprender. Al principio el Uchiha menor no fue mal recivido, pero cuando a temprana edad desarrollo ese impeti desagradable y orgulloso la sonrisa de la villa desaparecio al pensar en el futuro.

.-Ohaiyo Neji-san-saludo Sakura terminando de subirse la cremallera de la chaqueta de Chuunin.

.-Ohaiyo…

.-Oh, Shikamaru kun, llegas tarde hoy-dijo al verle acercarse.

.-Soshite?

.-Sueles llegar de los ultimos.

.-Sasuke sama me amenazo con convertirme en una deformación andante si volvia a retrasarme-Shikamaru se volvio al oir los pasos de Shino y Kiba acercarse. Temari aparecio en direccion opuesta y saludo con la ceja. Estaba en el grupo solo por capricho de Sasuke, tras verla competir en el examen de chuunins de hacia dos años en el ke se eligieron para ese rango a Shikamaru y a ella. Cuatro chicos y dos chicas componian el equipo de 7 personas contando a Sasuke. Este llego mas tarde de lo habitual.

.-Os pediria perdon, pero no os lo mereceis, tube un problemilla de genetica- dijo pasando una estraña mirada sobre los ojos de Sakura.Empezó a caminar en direccion a la muralla mientras su equipo le seguia. Nadie hablo, solo observaron a su comandante ajustarse la ropa mal puesta por las prisas- Hoy tenemos dos misiones que cumplir, pueden que nos lleven tiempo, incluso mas de un dia, asi que lo haremos a lo Uchiha, llegamos, matamos y nos vamos, entendido?

.-Hai-dijeron al unísono y con uniformidad en el tono.

.-La primera mision es tan sencilla como que cierre un asuntito con un tipo, esta es de mi padre…solo os necesito para que vigileis a los guardias mientras le parto la cara al tipejo ese. Después tenemos que dirigirnos hacia la estepa, a desaparecido la Aldea de Negai, como por arte de magia. Se le echa la culpa a unos estraños ritos que hacen a unos dioses suyos. Bueno solo tenemos que ver que demonios paso.

.-Deverias dejarnos entonces coger provisiones y un mejor equipamiento, Uchiha, no nos dijiste nada…!

.-YO DIGO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA, HYUUGA, Y TE DIJE QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ME LEVANTARAS LA VOZ TE PARTIRIA LA CARA Y TE ABRIRIA UN ESPEDIENTE! Haruno recuerdame que lo haga cuando llegemos.

.-Hai…-contesto Sakura acostumbrada a hacer de secretaria.

Pasaron la entrada de la ciudad.

El dia habia amanecido despejado en comparación con el anterior. Se apresuraron a pasar el bosque que rodeaba la villa.

.-"Le parecera adecuado a Sasuke sama para quemar o.o"-penso Sakura-" _menudas cosas que tienes mona, no es bueno que te juntes con un piromano de tal calibre por muy bueno que este !"-_le espeto una voz en su cabeza. Sakura se paro en seco. Se sintio algo mareada y se apollo en el tronco de un arbol.

.-Estas bien Sakura?-le pregunto sin mucho interes Temari.

.-Si, s-solo es un pequeño mareo, sigue tu ahora mismo voy.

.-No hay tiempo para descansar Haruno-le espeto Sasuke desde detrás suya, ya que iba el ultimo.

.-Gomen…-Sakura siguió adelante. Sasuke le miro raro.

Poco después llegaron a una bonita casa de campo. Los chicos esperaron fuera mientras Sasuke entraba acompañado de dos guardias. Las ordenes que les habia dado era mantenerse fuera e impedir que saliese nadie de la casa. Algo después salio de la casa. No iba muy contento.

.-No a salido nadie?

.-No Sasuke sama-le afirmo Kiba, el mas cercano.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y dio un gran soplido en direccion a la casa que empezo a arder en un fuego negro.

.-Vamonos.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando la casa ardiendo y los gritos de niños y mujeres que probenian de alli.

.-Habia mas gente a parte de el hombre que buscabas…-le dijo Temari, con la cual tenia algo mas de confianza- visitas y familias de criados.

.-Y?

.-Dejalo…

Siguieron camino por el bosque mientras el medio dia pasaba de largo.

Bueno, que tal? Quiero opiniones constructivas, ya avise de que el fic no iba a ser parecido a Konoha como la conocemos, y al Sasuke borde de pelotas no lo cambio que se trata de eso -.-U………pos no se na mas que deciros, mira que normalmente tengo muchoooo que decir, pos no, hoy no, a si, que Sakura tiene el inner desde ahora, no desde antes, antes taba vacia. Y direis, y Naruto? Ya lo vereis.

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leerme y rewinarme mamarrachos nOn.


	3. Bakemonoda

Star Knight 80, lo intentare, no prometo nada, pero lo intentare n.nU. Tere-chan, gomen, ahora mismo te pongo el significado de todo lo que a salido hasta ahora en japones. Y cuando acabe el capitulo te pongo las que salgan en este, a menos que sean repetidas claro…

Akuma demonioHai siongeki deska ¿Cómo estas?

Akai rojoJa ne adiosdaijoubu ka? ¿estas bien?

Kuroi negroGomen Nasai lo siento muchoGomen perdon

Sandaro joder creo OoUOhaiyo buenos diasSoshite y?

Negai sueñoMahon magia

----------------------------------

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 2: Bakemonoda

La fría y desértica estepa los recibió con fuerza. El viento soplaba con violencia. A poco de haber atravesado las montañas la temperatura habia bajado mucho. El grupo se movia con lentitud a causa del viento y el campo de vision se acortaba por culpa del polvo que salia de la tierra seca.

.-Donde exactamente esta la aldea de Negai?-pregunto Kiba.

.-No lo se, cerca del rio Mon.

.-Entonces ya deveriamos verla, incluso con este viento-dijo Neji

.-Te recuerdo que a desaparecido o no es necesario Hyuuga?-Sasuke saco un pañuelo de la chaqueta y se lo ato a la boca- hay que darse prisa!-ordeno antes de salir a correr. El resto hicieron lo mismo con la mano delante de la cara.

----------------------------------

El recorrido fue duro y el equipo se alegro de encontrar la aldea. Bueno, mas que la aldea, el unico edificio que quedaba en pie. El templo al dios Akaroi. Entraron dentro para poder refujiarse de la tempestad. Olia a rosas quemadas y a polvo. El aire era muy frio y el lugar oscuro. Encendieron algunas lamparas de aceite que habia en las paredes y contemplaron el lugar. La habitación de forma rectangular era mas alargada que ancha. Tenia 5 filas de dos bancos sin respaldo por cada una y un pasillo entre ellos para pasar. Cada banco estaba pegado a una columna que a su vez formaba un arco con la siguiente. Habia una puerta en cada arco. Al finla de la estancia habia un pequeño escenario con un caballete y un libro. En la pared se encontraba la figura de un dios de ojos rojos y alas negras y emplumadas, los afilados colmillos sobresalian en su cara y largas uñas le salian de las manos hasta mas debajo de la rodilla.

.-Bonito dios, voy a pedir un templo de estos por mi cumpleaños-Sasuke contemplaba la estatua sonriendo.

.-Tu y tus paranoias Uchiha sama-Temari cogio el libro del caballete y empezo a leerlo- no se entiende nada de nada.

.-Intenta descifrarlo. Aburame e Hyuuga mirad las puertas de la derecha, Haruno y Nara las de la izquierda. Inuzuka revisa esas escaleras de hay-ordeno mientras se situaba junto a Temari e intentaba leer el libro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura y Shikamaru ya habian mirado 2 puertas de las 3 que habia. La primera conducia a una cocina que daba a unas cuantas habitaciones con literas, supusieron que eran las dependencias de los monjes. La segunda llevaba a una pequeña bibliote con mesas, devia ser el espacio de los copistas. En la tercera se habian encontrado con un tunel bastante largo. Al llegar al final se encontraron con dos puertas.

.-Revisa tu esta que yo mirare por esta.

.-Hai-dijo Sakura entrando a la de la izquierda.

Shikamaru entro en una sala vacia, habia grilletes en las paredes.

.-Un calabozo-penso, después vio que habia otra puerta, entro por ella y descubrio una especie de laboratorio desde el que se veia la camara de los grilletes atraves de un cristal- que problemático suena todo esto- escucho un estraño y desgarrador grito, como el de un gato o algo por el estilo, salio corriendo al pasillo. Sakura aun no habia vuelto.

.-Sakura sal ya!-dijo tirando del pomo de la puerta por la que ella habia entrado, pero no podia abrirla-sandaro, sabia yo que esto no era buena idea- salio corriendo pasillo arriba.

---------------------------------------------------

.-No hemos encontrado nada estraño Uchiha sama-dijo Shino sentandose en uno de los bancos- pero hemos encontrado varios baules con joyas y oro. Tambien habia libros guardados con llave, pueden ser importantes, los subimos porque pensamos que le gustaria tenerlos.

.-Bien pensado. No habia nada mas? La otra habitación era una pequeña capilla con otra estatua del dios, Hyuuga casi se muere del susto…-susurro para que solo Sasuke le escuchaste, este esbozo una sonrisa- y la otra parecia una especie de gallinero o algo por el estilo, habia plumas, excrementos, paja, pienso, lo normal en un corral.

.-Bien.

.-UCHIHA SAMA, HARUNO, NO LA ENCUENTRO!

.-Nara a ti se te perderia tu propia cabeza si no la llevaras pegada.

Shikamaru paro ante Sasuke.

.-Habia dos puertas, la tercera, habia un pasillo con dos puertas, yo entre en una y ella en otra, cuando

sali al escuchar un grito Sakura no estaba y la puerta por donde habia entrado estaba atrancada.

.-Sacad las cosas que hemos encontrado del templo, Temari llevate ese libro. Yo voy a buscarla.

Sasuke entro por la tercera puerta, la mas alejada, mientras el resto cargaba los baules y cajas con libros.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru tenia razon, la puerta no podia abrirse, penso el Uchiha al llegar a la puerta.

.-"Y ese laboratorio en el otro lado, puf, tendria que haber bajado yo desde el principio" SAKURA, HABRE LA PUERTA!

.-Sasuke sama…-se escucho un susurro de dentro de la habitación.

.-HARUNO!

.-No entre por favor…!-intento gritar pero la voz sonaba devil y estraña.

.-Desde cuando yo te hago caso Haruno? Quitate de la puerta!-Sasuke le dio una patada y la puerta callo abajo. Tras esperar a que el polvo de la caida de la puerta se dispersara entro en la habitación. No habia nada. Salvo una estatua enorme de Akaroi- Haruno?-pregunto el Uchiha en voz baja. Miro al suelo. La sombra de algo enorme y con alas se cernia sobre el.

.-Te dije que no entraras…si, se lo dijiste, pero ahora es nuestro, tienes que hacerlo…no, no puedo-la sombra empequeñeció un poco y Sasuke empezó a darse la vuelta mientras andaba en direccion a la estatua para alejarse. Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo agarrandose la cabeza. Dos enormes alas membranosas de color rojo le salian de la espalda el pelo se le estaba volviendo rojo por las puntas, sus ojos, antes verdes, parecian ahora dos llamas consumiendo un prado verde y humedo.

.-Sakura…-susurro el Uchiha, horrorizado. Sakura levanto la mirada y se le quedo mirando fijamente, escalofrios recorrian su cuerpo y fue bajando lentamente las manos de su cabeza.

.-Dime- le dijo sin pestañear y con la mirada clavada en el, al hablar, Sasuke pudo verle dos largos colmillos.

.-Eres…q-que te pasa Haruno?-estaba enfadado con ella, esto el no podia predecirlo, porque habia pasado? La voz de Sakura, antes dulce e insegura era ahora fuerte pero siseante, sensualmente desagradable. Sakura se levanto del suelo y avanzo hacia el.

.-Sasuke…sama…ahora…soy especial…me quedare?

.-N-no era este tipo de especialidad el que buscaba, pero te puedes contr…?-antes de terminar la frase los ojos de Sakura habian centelleado de ravia al escuchar que no era eso lo que queria, se habia lanzado contra el y ahora intentaba devoraba el cuello del Uchiha. Este le agarro una mano y el cuello, sus ojos brillaban tanto como los colmillos de Sakura, tenia miedo, no queria hacerle daño, por esto sabia que no saldria vivo de alli.

.-Contestame Sakura, te controlas?-pregunto intentado imponer su voz. Ella relajo la mirada y dejo de hacer fuerzas, dejando caer su cuerpo agarrado por el Uchiha. Se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de este y apollo la cabeza en su hombro. Sasuke suspiro.

.-Quien es Sakura?

------------------------------------------------------------

Uiiiiiiiiii, me gusta este capi nOn, dejadme vuestra opinión sobre que os parece la Sakura sedienta de sangre XDDDDDDDDDD. Bueno y gracias por leerme claro nOn. Creo que palabras nuevas japonesas solo esta Mon, el nombre del rio que significa reja o puerta, algo asi. Si se me pasa alguna avisadme y rewinearme nOn!.


	4. Anta

Veo que la cosas se va animando nOn, me alegro, me da fuerzas para seguir, gracias a los rewinadores nOn.

----------------------------------

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 3: Anta

Sasuke se levanto en su cama. Tenia desde el cuello hasta el adomen vendada toda la parte derecha del cuerpo. Se sentia mareado y devil. Su madre estaba junto a el, preparandole una infusión. Su padre estaba de pie al otro lado.

.-Veo que ya despiertas-le dijo con semblante serio. Sasuke miro a su madre que le dedico una sonrisa.

.-Que a pasado?

.-Tranquilo hijo, ya hemos encerrado a la vampira.

.:Flash Back Sasuke:.

Sakura empieza a morderme el cuello. Duele, y mucho, algo la golpea y la tira lejos de mi, es Kiba. Ella vuelve a tirarse a por mi y me clava sus largas uñas en el costado. Apenas puedo moverme, estoy mareado y confuso. Se ollen gritos en el pasillo. Shikamaru y Neji entran en la habitación. Hyuuga y Kiba inmovilizan a Haruno y Shikamaru me saca de alli, todo empieza a verse negro.

.:Fin Flash Back Sasuke:.

.-Dime que no e estado mucho tiempo dormido.

.-Un buen par de horas, toda la noche y ya es mas del medio dia-le dijo su madre dejando la infusión en una taza- bebe, te sentara bien. Sasuke levanto una mano pero le templaba el pulso.

.-Que le pasara a ella?

.-Haruno Sakura, una vampira, a sido encerrada por orden de los Uchiha, aunque Hokage sama se empeña en hacerle un juicio, es una bestia, perdera de todas formas. Ademas que estubo a punto de matar a mi heredero, no saldra impune de esta Sasuke te lo jur…

.-Deja ya al niño con tus tonterias, ahora esta cansado, dejale que se espavile un poco, habra tiempo para hablar del tema.

Sasuke se recosto en la cama y su madre saco de la habitación a su padre.

--------------------------------------------------

El frio traspasaba cada sentido de Sakura. Abrio los ojos cansada y se separo del frio suelo donde estaba tendida. Algo la estaba ayudando a levantarse, tirando de su brazo. Ella dio un leve grito y lo que fuera eso se alejo.

.-Pe-perdona, no quise asustarte-Sakura le miro un poco, se habia escondido entre las sombras y no le veia bien. Ella observo donde estaba. Era una celda totalmente de piedra, sin camas ni nada de nada. El suelo era humedo y frio. Habia una reja bastante oxidada impidiendo la salida, pero estaba bien sellada.

.-Por favor, me gustaria hablar contigo, anata wa dare desuka? Yo soy Haruno Sakura.

De las sombras de la esquina salio un temeroso muchacho de mas o menos la edad de Sakura. El miedo estaba incrustado en sus azules ojos y los mechones rubios le caian sobre la sucia cara.

.-Uzumaki Naruto-le dijo acercandose lentamente.

.-Un placer Naruto kun n-n-le intento sonreir Sakura para animarle a acercarse-sabes quien me trajo aquí?

.-Los Uchihas.

.-Sabes porque?

.-Por lo mismo que a mi.

.-Porque Naruto?

.-Bakemonoda.

.-Monstruo? A que te refieres?

.-Tu y yo, somos bakemonodas.

.-Naruto, tu y yo somos perfectamente normales, no te ves?-Naruto ladeo la cabeza hacia los lados.

.-Chigau, tu y yo somos bakemonodas.

.-Cuando llevas aquí Naruto?

.-Nueve años.

.-Nueve años?

.-Si, cuando tenia 8 años, me sentia solo, y empezaron a salirme orejas, garras y colas, la gente gritaba, me señalaban y gritaban, BAKEMONODA! Cogian a sus hijos y los metian en casa. Los Uchihas me cogieron, me sellaron, y me trajeron aquí. Solo me sacaron para una cosa que llamaron juicio, después me volvieron a meter.

Sakura se quedo callada, contemplando al chico-devio de ser duro- Naruto bajo la cabeza.

.-Y no has visto a nadie hasta ahora?

.-A Itachi san.

.-Itachi Uchiha?

.-Hai, viene a veces y habla conmigo-la mirada de Naruto se alegro un poco- me gusta hablar con el.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se habia levantado ya hacia rato. Se habia tomado la infusión de su madre y se habia duchado con cuidado, ahora pensaba tendido en su cama. La puerta se abrio tan siquiera sin tocar en ella. Sus padres y el medico de la familia entraron rapidamente.

.-Se me olvido decirte que te hicieron un analisis por la mordedura.

.-Y?-pregunto Sasuke desafiante a su padre.

.-Tu sangre y no llega a ser normal.

.-A no?

.-Sobre todo porque no tienes sangre.

Sasuke se callo- y se puede saber que tengo?-el medico saco un frasquito con un liquido negro.

.-Esto Uchiha sama, recorre todo vuestro cuerpo.

.-"La cosa negra…" Puede quitarse?

.-Esa cosa lleva recorriendo tu cuerpo mas de 24 h hijo, asi que la culpa no es de la vampira, dejate de si puede quitarse y dinos que demoni…

.-PADRE NO ME TRATES COMO A UN DELINCUENTE-Sasuke se levanto de un salto de la cama-EN MI VIDA HABIA VISTO ESO, Y SOLO PREGUNTO SI SE PUEDE QUITAR Y SI ME AFENCATA!

.-Sasuke sientate amor, tu padre solo esta preocupado por ti, nadie sabe que es esa cosa-Sasuke se sento y su madre le dirigio una mirada llena de preocupación a su padre- por favor hijo, si sabes algo, tienes que decirnoslo, tiene que ver con la vampira?

.-Haruno era normal y corriente, que digo, peor que normal y corriente, estaba empava viva hasta ayer, no se que le paso, estabamos en el templo de Akaroi de la aldea de Negai, los mande registrar las habitaciones y uno de mis subordinados me dijo que estaba encerrada en una habitación, baje a buscarla y la encontre asi, no se nada.

Los padres de Sasuke compartieron una mirada con el doctor.

-------------------------------------------------------

La mañana del dia siguiente habia sido larga para Sakura, tubo un juicio, condenada por vampira, no lo entendia, apenas lo recordaba, y algo peor, habia estado tranquila todo el juicio, pero entonces le preguntaron por Sasuke.

.-SI NO FUERA POR ESE ESTUPIDO ME LO HUBIERA COMIDO ENTERO, ESE DESGRACIADO NO MERECE VIVIR-Sakura intento soltarse de las cadenas que le ataban y habian tenido que llevarsela a la fuerza de vuelta a la prision. Por la tarde dos Uchihas le llevaron hasta la mansión de sus señores, el Uchiha menor queria verla. La dejaron en medio de su habitación, y, recelosos por dejar a su señor solo con esa cosa, se marcharon lentamente y sin quitarle la vista de encima.

.-Es que no te deje bien claro lo que haria contigo si volviamos a encontrarnos a solas-Sakura no podia controlarse y volvio a avanlanzarse contra el Uchiha. Pero una pared de esa cosa negra y pegajosa la paro.

.-Creo que es subestimado las capacidades de esta cosa, recorre todo mi cuerpo y puedo sacarlo de donde sea, incluso convertirme totalmente en esto-Sasuke se volvio una masa negra que se derritio en el suelo y aparecio en el techo sobre Sakura- no te dejare volver a tocarme y ademas- se descompuso y se puso ante ella- como estoy echo de esto puedo regenerar mi cuerpo en milesimas de segundo- se quito los vendajes ante ella.

.-Y deveria asustarme?-le dijo descaradamente con esa voz siseante que tenia ahora.

.-No, todo lo contrario, quiero que siguas en mi grupo, ademas seras mi braz…

.-Con una condicion-dijo con una estraña voz, medio siseante medio normal.

.-Di…

.-Deja que Uzumaki Naruto se una a nuestro grupo, dicen que es un mounstruo pero yo no lo creo, por favor quiero ayudarle, pero necesito que este junto a mi, y para eso tendra que estar en nuestro grupo.

.-De acuerdo, echare a Hyuuga y le metere a el. Me va a costar convencer a mi padre de que me deje sacar dos bakemonodas de la carcel, pero puedo hacerlo.

.-Arigato Sasuke sama-dijo Sakura totalmete tranquila y con su voz normal.

---------------------------------------------------------

Me gusta me gusta nOn, y quiero saber si os gusta a vosotros, si no, que se le va a hacer - . – U.

Vocabulario.

Anta – tu

anata wa dare desuka – quien eres tu

Bakemonoda – monstruo

Chigau – no es verdad


	5. Koko

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 4: Koko

Naruto observaba el par de ojos negros que le examinaban con contundencia.

.-Uchiha, aunque quieras meterle en el equipo, ya tienes 6 subordinados, no puedes tener mas-dijo el Hyuuga.

.-Por eso tu te vas a la calle-Sasuke apollo una mano en el hombro de Naruto- ahora mismo.

El Hyuuga no dijo nada mas, simplemente salio de la habitación.

.-Nara e Inuzuka entrenareis a Uzumaki, teneis una semana para ponerle en un nivel considerable, dentro de dos meses pasara el examen de chuunin, porque eres gennin verdad?-Naruto movio la cabeza afirmando- bien, Aburame ve al despacho de Tsunade baka sama a ver si tenemos algo que hacer y Haruno vete a hacerme la compra que no tengo ganas de andar- Sasuke le dio una nota a Sakura.

.-Hai Uchiha sama "Inner: SERA CAPULLO, NO LE DEJES QUE SE APROBECHE ASI DE TI", pero no teneis a nadie que os lo haga? Quiero decir, criados o algo asi.

.-Es que mi madre dice que si no hago cosas por mi mismo sere un niño mimado toda mi vida, NIÑO MIMADO YO! Madres, no hay quien las entienda-el Uchiha suspiro cerrando los ojos y su equipo le miro con cara rara.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura alcanzo a Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba al volver de casa de Sasuke, de dejar la compra.

.-Que tal tu primer dia de entrenamiento Naruto kun non?

.-Muy bien, Shikamaru y Kiba me estan ayudando mucho.

.-Pero no te lo creas demasiado novato, que solo lo hacemos porque nos lo mandan, verdad Shikamaru?

.-El trabajo extra siempre es problemático…

.-Perdon entonces por las molestias-dijo Naruto.

.-Ba, de todas formas, no hay otra cosa que hacer u.uU-Kiba se echo las manos a la cabeza- que tal si vamos a comer?

.-No tenemos tiempo-Shino iba detrás de ellos.

.-Cuando llegaste Oo?

.-Un poco después de mi o.o-dijo Sakura.

.-Tenemos una mision importante, tenemos que ir a por Uchiha sama.

--------------------------------------------------------

.-…por lo cual nuestras investigaciones demuestran que no solo la aldea de Negai, sino todas las que adoran al dios Akaroi, a saberse, la Aldea de Dai, Eri, Fushigi, Jigo y Kaiju, han desaparecido repentinamente quedando solo en pie los templos, todos los monjes han desaparecido tambien, a excepción de los de la Aldea de Kaiju. Vuestra mision consiste en ir hasta alli y persuadirles de que vengan a la aldea para seguir con la investigación…puf, esto es una mision importante Aburame?

.-Tal vez ellos puedan desenmascarar el problema.

.-Me importa una mierda si desaparecen aldeas, ojala desapareciera esta, id vosotros solos esta vez, yo me quedo, ademas se hacerca el festival de Guin y mi padre querra que este aquí.

.-Volveremos antes de que empieze Uchiha sama.

.-Bien, llevaros a Uzumaki tambien.

.-Hai-dijeron todos y se fueron del lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------

.-Apenas dos dias desde nuestra ultima mision trabajosa y ya tenemos que salir de nuevo de la ciudad.

.-No te quejes Kiba, al menos podemos hacerlo a nuestro aire, Uchiha sama no esta.

.-Que quieres que te diga pero empieza a gustarme hacerlo a lo Uchiha, llegar, matar y largarse, es la forma mas rapida-suspiro.

.-Todos estamos cansados Kiba kun, pero tenemos que seguir adelante.

.-A mi lo unico que me preocupa es que no este Hyuuga san para ayudarnos.

.-Ba, el nunca a sido una ayuda de verdad, siempre peleando con Uchiha sama…

Naruto observaba a sus compañeros hablar de temas totalmente ajenos a el. Que era estar cansado? El no lo sabia, hacer algo a nuestro aire? Nunca habia echo nada. Pelear? Tal vez pronto lo sabria.

.-…ademas no termino de tragar a ese tio, porque tanto odio a los Uchiha? El unico que me cae mal es Uchiha Sasuke baka chan sama, los demas son buena gente, y de los Hyuuga igual, el unico que me cae mal es Hyuuga Neji dobe chan san, y tambien conozco a otro buen retaco de Hyuugas como para poder decir que son buena gente.

.-Estas hablador esta mañana para estar cansado Kiba-Shikamaru saco un mapa de su bolsillo-bueno, como soy el primero que se graduo, me vais a permitir que os guie por esta vez, la aldea de Kaiju esta bastante lejos, pero bastante, sobre todo porque es una diminuta isla detrás de una selva enorme, sandaro, y nos hemos dejado al piromano quema selvas en casa, asi nos costara mucho atravesarla. Si encontrasemos un rio cerca podriamos hacer o comprar un bote y pasarla a remo.

.-Como llegaremos hasta la isla Shikamaru?-pregunto Sakura que estaba a su espalda para poder ver el mapa.

.-Aquí pone que hay una pequeña aldea tribu pesquera, tendran algun barco para poder llevarnos, digo yo.

.-Bien, pues sigamos rapido, quiero volver a casa.

.-Primero comamos y después seguiremos camino-dijo Naruto que no habia hablado en todo el rato, sacando cinco botes de ramen- oye, antes le dijiste a Uchiha sama que eramos seis, pero aquí solo estamos 5, que hay del sexto?

.-Temari? Esta en la aldea de la Arena ahora mismo, preparandose tambien para el festival ese de plata, como a dicho que se llama?

.-Festival Guin Kiba kun-dijo Sakura cogiendo su bote de ramen- en momentos en los que hay que calentar cosas se echa de menos a Sasuke sama.

Todos suspiraron, menos Naruto que no entendia porque tanta mala fama con el fuego.

----------------------------------------------------

.-Me alegra de que no allas ido a esa mision, tus subordinados son el mejor equipo de la aldea, y no tienen porque tener problema alguno.

.-Aun asi, padre, no me gusta dejarles solos, siempre acaban metidos en follones.

.-Siempre han ido contigo, hermano- Itachi se sento a la mesa- no seras tu el origen de esos follones?

.-Callate.

.-Perdon principito, no quise molestarte.

.-Niños, dejadlo ya.

.-Mama, no nos llames asi, ya no somos niños-Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y miro de morros a su madre.

.-A veces lo cuestiono-contesto esta mirando a su hijo pequeño.

.-Dejad ya las pasalladas, el festival de Guin se hacerca, Sasuke, y este año parece que volveras a ir solo…

.-Puf, porque tanta prisa, aun me queda un año para elegir.

.-Perdon hermanito pero quedan poco menos de 10 meses para tu cumpleaños.

.-Y te di la oportunidad de buscar a alguien que quisieras de verdad por ti mismo, si no lo haces, matrimonio concertado, ya te lo dije.

.-Matrimonio de conveniencia querras decir- Sasuke empezo a engullir el estofado de patatas de su madre. Esta ultima suspiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los cinco fantasticos cruzaban la espesa selva como podian.

.-Como eraaaa-decia Kiba pegandose golpes en la cabeza- katon, y algo mas, agggggggggggg.

.-Dejalo, no te saldria de todos modos.

.-Y piensa en los miles de insectos que hay en este bosque, asesino.

.-Callate Aburame, dime tu una solucion mas facil para pasar la puñetera selva!.

.-Tengo una.

.-Y PORQUE NO LO HAS DICHO ANTES!

.-Pense que seria un divertido experimento ver como actuabais fuera de vuestro habitad.

CTA del equipo.

.-Di tu solucion ya!

Shino se puso a hacer sellos e invoco una libélula gigante- puede sacarnos volando.

.-…no es ta mal… - . – U

Subieron a la libélula que les saco volando de la selva.

.-Cuanto crees que tardaremos en llegar Shino kun?-Sakura se habia sentado junto a Naruto que miraba el suelo desde el aire.

.-No mas de dos horas y media, si la distancia del mapa de Shikamaru es fiable.

.-Pues claro que es fiable-le miro con cara fea el aludido- yo sere bago, pero se como comprar un mapa y sobre todo leerlo

Dos horas mas tarde

.-Creo que nos hemos perdido-concluyo Shikamaru mirando el mapa.

.-Ya empieza a oscurecer y libélula chan parece cansada-dijo Naruto mirando los enormes ojos del bicho.

.-Uzumaki tiene razon, deveriamos bajar y dejarla descansar.

Asi bajaron en un claro muy pero que muy pequeño, lo suficiente como para no llamarse claro y acamparon como pudieron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke iba a hablar con su padre.

.-Que quieres?-dijo desde la puerta del despacho de este ultimo.

.-Tengo una interesante información para ti, parece que tienes competencia…

Sasuke cogio una carpeta que le tendia su padre.

.-Hyuuga…

.-Si, te dije que no sacaras a ese chico de tu equipo, hay que tener a los amigos cerca, pero a los enemigos aun mas…

.-Papa yo solo tengo enemigos, no amigos, bueno, tambien conocidos.

.-Y familia.

.-Si…"familia"

Sasuke salio de la habitación con la carpeta bajo el brazo

------------------------------------------------

.-PORQUE SE TUBO QUE QUEDAR ALLI TOT!-Kiba se moria de frio-NI UN PUÑETERO FUEGO!

.-Es increíble que de un grupo de Chuunins expertos ninguno sepa hacer un fuego-dijo Sakura que se abrazaba las piernas.

.-La costumbre de tener piromano sama, nos volvemos mas bagos de lo normal.

.-Ademas si encendemos un fuego por aquí podria arder el bosque, mejor congelarnos a matar a todas estas plantas…

.-Y bichos-concluyo el resto.

Todos se habian apiñado muy juntitos para evitar asi algo el frio. Menos Naruto, que acariciaba el lomo de la libélula.

.-Es un poco raro verdad?-dijo Kiba en un susurro.

.-Es muy inocente, no raro-le contesto Shikamaru- ten en cuenta que lleva mucho tiempo encerrado en la carcel.

.-Hum, pero aun asi, es raro.

.-NARUTO KUN, VEN AQUÍ Y DUERMETE CON NOSOTROS!-le dijo Sakura.

.-Pero libélula chan tendra frio…

.-No te preocupes por ella, sabe cuidarse sola-le dijo Shino. Naruto se hacerco al grupo y se tendio junto a Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke dejo la carpeta sobre la mesita de noche y se achurruco entre las mantas.

.-"La noche es fria y esos 5 sin mi…no vuelven…fijo, no vuelven"-Sasuke suspiro- "Y si Sakura se transforma…o Naruto…deveria estar alli, sandaro, en maldita hora les deje ir solos"-se abrazo a la almohada- "mejor no pensar mas en ellos"-el Uchiha cerro los ojos mientras observaba la foto de su equipo en la mesita de noche-"tendremos que hacernos otra, ahora tenemos a Naruto…"-Sasuke se quedo dormido.

---------------------------------------------

La mañana era tan fria como la noche, el equipo se habia levantado temprano, no habia muchas ganas de estar quietos, y habian emprendido rumbo de nuevo.

.-Ya casi estamos en la aldea pesquera.

Y asi era, unos pocos km después llegaron a un pequeño grupo de casas. Aterrizarno en tierra firme y se quedaron mirando. Un pequeño humo salia de un monton de maderas secas. Habia dos grandes vusltos sobre un pedestal en lo alto de la hogera. Unas 30 personas descansaban cerca.

.-Un entierro?-dijo Sakura.

.-Buenos dias-saludo Shikamaru- buscamos un transporte para llegar a la isla de enfrente.

.-No quedan barcos en esta ciudad- le dijo un hombre con un palo con un kunai en cada estremo- los monjes nos los arrebataron con sus malas artes para reconstruir su templo y tener fuego para sus sacrificios, y se llevaron a dos de nosotros consigo, ahora quemamos sus lechos en su recuerdo-dijo señalando los leños.

.-Os acompañamos en el sentimiento, somos ninjas de Konoha y venimos a llevarnos a esos monjes de los que hablais.

.-Bendito sean los verdaderos dioses que alejan a Akaroi de nuestra puerta, gracias por llevaroslo, no queriamos desaparecer como el resto de aldeas.

.-No es nada- Shikamaru se alejo de las gentes y se acerco al grupo- aun asi no sabemos como cruzar.

.-A cuanto esta la isla?-pregunto Kiba.

.-SABEIS A CUANTA DISTANCIA ESTA LA ISLA?-pregunto Shikamaru al hombre que habia vuelto a sentarse.

.-A MENOS DE UN KM, SE PUEDE LLEGAR NADANDO, SI ESTAS ACOSTUMBRADO CLARO!

.-Alguno de aquí nada todas las mañanas una hora?-todos negaron con la cabeza- lo suponia - . –

Kiba se acerco a la orilla del mar y empezo a andar sobre el agua- pues vallamos andando, gastaremos algo de chakra pero llegaremos secos!- el grupo lo tomo por bien y empezo la marcha.

Los cinco volvieron la mirada hacia una isla claramente visible entre la neblina del mar, la Isla de Kaiju.

----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, nada que decir n.nU, solo que os dejo el vocabulario y que me rewineis onegai nOn.

Dai - Grande

Eri - Cuello

Fushigi - Misterio

Jigo - Defensa

Kaiju – Monstruos gigantescos

Baka - tonto

Dobe - idiota

Ramen – comida tipica japonesa adorada por Naruto

Katon – elemento fuego

CTA – Caida Tipo Anime


	6. Kaiju

Bueno, quiero aclarar algunas cosas que parecen confusas, empezando por Naruto, que fue encerrado a los 8 años en prision, habia estado unicamente un añito en la academia y aun asi se graduo como genin por tener una gran facilidad para aprender lo que le pongan por delante gracias al chakra del kyuubi. Tambien tengamos en cuenta que a estado entrenando, aunque solo sea una mañana…Tambien me gustaria recordar que todos, exceptuando a Temari, Neji, Tenten y Lee (si, saldran mas adelante) tienen 17 años, esta claro que los que no tienen 17 tienen 18. Bueno y eso, disfrutad del capitulo.

-------------------------------------------------

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 5: Kaiju

.-Sandaro, no pense que esos monjes nos fueran a dar tantos problemas-dijo Shikamaru escondiendose tras una columna para esquivar una bola de fuego- como odio el puñetero fuego!-Kiba saco a Akamaru de su chaqueta- lo has traido hay todo el camino oO?

.-Si, al menos estaba calentito - . - - Kiba se agacho agarrandose a la columna contra la que se ocultaba- esos monjes estan iniciados en el ninjutsu, pero no parecen tener ni puñetera idea de taijutsu ni ninjutsu, no puedo creer que llevemos ya dos horas sin averles matado.

.-Ese es el problema cabezon, no podemos matarles-dijo Shikamaru mirando a Shino que estaba en la otra columna- Sakura y Naruto aun no han vuelto.

------------------------------------------------

Era un angosto corredor. Las paredes estaban destartaladas y algunas vigas del techo de madera estaban casi partidas.

.-Esto esta para caerse abajo-dijo Sakura observando el techo.

.-Habra que darse prisa, crees que los demas estan en problemas?

.-Confio en ellos, vamos- siguieron andando por el corredor- tenemos que encontrar la biblioteca, Uchiha sama esta interesado en toda información que podamos llevarle sobre esta secta…

.-Pero porque?-pregunto Naruto que habia acompañado solo a Sakura para no dejarla sola.

.-Um, no se, sera algo personal…

.:Flash Back:.

.-Me importa una mierda si desaparecen aldeas, ojala desapareciera esta, id vosotros solos esta vez, yo me quedo, ademas se hacerca el festival de Guin y mi padre querra que este aquí.

.-Volveremos antes de que empieze Uchiha sama.

.-Bien, llevaros a Uzumaki tambien.

.-Hai-todos empezaron a irse hacia la puerta- Haruno espera, no has colocado la compra.

.-Perdon Sasuke sama, id vosotros delante, ahora os alcanzo.

Los demas se fueron y Sakura empezo a colocar la compra en la cocina de la casa de los Uchiha.

.-Haruno, quiero que me hagas un favor.

.-Dime Sasuke sama.

.-Cuando lleges a ese templo, intenta traerte toda la información que puedas.

.-Um, no entiendo.

.-Tu transformación tubo algo que ver con el templo de Akaroi, y quiero saber si mis nuevas "habilidades" tienen alguna relacion tambien, intenta no decirselo a demasiada gente.

.-Hai Sasuke sama.

.-Anda vete ya, yo termino de colocar las cosas.

Sakura se fue dejanto a Sasuke colocar el resto de la compra.

.:Fin Flash Back:.

.-Cojo todo lo que pueda entonces no?- un fuerte golpe se oyo desde el piso de abajo, Naruto miro a Sakura.

.-Sabes usar tecnicas de disminución?

.-Si, creo que si.

.-Pues encoge todas estas estanterias- señalo una o dos estanterias que habian encontrado en una habitación- y metelas en esta bolsa- Sakura le dio un saquito negro con el emblema de los Uchiha- ahora vengo, si tardo, baja tu.

Sakura corrio escaleras abajo.

-------------------------------------------------------

.-SI SEGUIS DISPARANDO BOLAS DE FUEGO EL TEMPLO ARDERA!-grito Kiba.

.-AKAROI NOS PROTEGE!-le respondio uno de los mojes.

.-ME ESTOY ARTANDO, NO TOQUEIS LA MORAL NE!-Kiba hizo ademan de lanzarse hacia los 5 monjes pero Shikamaru y Shino le agarraron desde la esquina donde se habian refugiado.

.-Calmate.

.-Puedo ayudar?-Sakura se apollo en Kiba.

.-Usa alguna tecnica de esclavitud o algo asi, POR QUE SI NO LOS MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Sakura empezo a formar sellos- Amaki Ame no jutsu- una especie de polvito plateado empezo a caer sobre los monjes que lo miraban con expresión tonta, la expresión de quien esta excesivamente feliz, tan feliz que se atonta. Kiba lanzo un shuriken y los ato.

.-Vamonos de aquí.

---------------------------------------------

Naruto no tardo en bajar. El grupo estaba aun en la puerta del templo.

.-Arigato por esperarme.

.-Ba, de todas formas no podemos salir-dijo Kiba frunciendo los ojos.

.-Doushite?

.-Hemos descubierto porque esta isla se llama Kaiju- Shikamaru le hizo señas desde la ventana para que se acercase. Naruto se asomo. Un ejercito de ardillas gigantes custodiaba la entrada- y por las otras dos puertas hay murciélagos y gusanos.

.-Ardillas gigantes…

.-Isla Kaiju, la isla de los monstruos gigantes, esto solo es una demostración, no puedo creer que no me alla acordado-dijo Shino ajustandose las gafas.

.-Bueno, decidamos que es mejor cargarse, porque la tecnica de Sakura no dura eternamente, a este se le esta quitando la felicidad del rostro-dijo Kiba arreándole una patada a uno que empezaba a moverse mas de lo normal.

.-Me decanto por los gusanos-dijo Shikamaru.

.-Mejor que las ardillas gigantes…-dijo Naruto

.-"Inner: O que los pobres murciélagos, que les habran echo a ellos"-se quejo en la mente de Sakura, esta se tambaleo un poco al notar algo de ira al pensar en la muerte de los murciélagos- y mejor que los vampiros en miniatura "Inner: ES COMO SI MATARAN A MIS PRIMOS" "Callate…"-le pidio Sakura que empezaba a sentirse nerviosa y alterada.

.-Estas bien Sakura chan?-pregunto Naruto agarrandola del brazo.

.-Si, creo que es del cansancio.

Naruto se acerco a ella y le susurro al oido- bakemonoda?-Sakura abrio mucho los ojos- a mi tambien a veces me pasa, creo que va a salir de un momento a otro, pero tenemos que aprender a controlarnos-despues se separo de ella y le sonrio. Los otros ya se habian acercado a la puerta de los gusanos.

---------------------------------------------

Sasuke paseaba acompañado de tres de sus tutores por las calles que empezaban a ser adornadas.

.-Ireis desde la puerta de la ciudad recorriendo la calle principal al encuentro con lo Hokage.

.-Esperare con la Hokage, mi hermano y mi padre iran al encuentro con los invitados.

.-Em…como deseeis Uchiha sama-dijo su tutor rectificando el planning- después de que os recogan junto a la Hokage, ireis por la calle central hasta el estadio, alli vuestro padre, la Hokage, el Kazekage y nuestro invitado daran un discurso, después empezaran las celebraciones, este año teneis que ir a la inauguración de todas…

.-Solo ire a unas cuantas.

.-De casi todas-volvio a corregir el tutor- la primera es en el parque de almendros, las carreras de cintas, participareis como todos los años…

-Me lo pensare.

.-…seguramente, aunque no es seguro-corrigio otra vez- después hay que ir al taller artesanal donde…

Sasuke desconecto, decidio que haria lo que le direa la real gana por mucho que hubiera apuntado. Su mente se fue a la imagen de un dios enorme y sobrecogedoramente terrorífico, pero que muchas aldeas empezaban a adorar, para luego desaparecer.

.-Ichimaru-dijo cortando a su tutor.

.-Decidme mi señor

.-Que sabes del dios Akaroi.

.-O, pues…que es el dios de la oscuridad y la sangre, protector del fuego y que antiguamente los Uchiha eran muy devotos suyos, exactamente hasta que vuestro tatarabuelo decidio que no queria tenerle mas.

.-Porque?

.-Eso no lo se, algunos dicen que era porque creia que los Uchiha eran superiores a cualquier dios.

.-Mi señor…-dijo el mas viejo de sus mentores- recuerdo algo mas aparte de lo que a dicho Ichimaru.

.-Habla.

.-Se dice que Akaroi era un Uchiha tan poderoso que se le tomo por dios, y que por eso se le dejo de adorar, porque no tenia sentido adorar a un humano.

.-Um.

.-Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro, tras abandonar la feria de las joyas ireis a…

Sasuke dirigio la mirada al cielo de media tarde.

--------------------------------------

Habian perdido casi toda la mañana en cruzar el mar, Kiba se habia equivocado al poner un pie y se habia undido en el agua…El medio dia dejo paso a la tarde mientras intentaban coger a los monjes y ahora unos gusanos gigantes les habian cobrado un precioso tiempo. La noche empezaba a caer cuando alcanzaron los primeros arboles de la selva.

.-Invoca al bicho Shino-dijo Kiba gadeando.

.-No puedo.

.-Doushite iie?

.-Porque solo puedo invocarla una vez cada dos dias.

.-NANI?-Kiba se dejo caer en la arena que acompañaba el comienzo de la selva- pos me cago en ti, que quieres que te diga- Akamaru ladro.

.-Y por que no nos lleva tu perro?

.-Porque sigue estando el problema de la selva por medio baka-le espeto a Shino.

.-Yo puedo ayudar, creo.

.-Dinos Naruto-le dijo amablemente Sakura

.-Puedo invocar a Gamabunta.

.-Gamaque Oo?-dijo Kiba.

.-Es una rana gigante, puede pasar la selva en unos cuantos saltos.

.-PROPUESTA ACEPTADA!

Naruto se mordio un dedo y poso la mano en tierra, cuando la quito una rana de no mas de palmo y medio aparecio en su lugar.

.-Valla, la ultima vez que lo hice era mas grande o . o U

.-Hace cuanto de eso?

.-Unos 9 años…

Kiba empezo a pegarle patadas al suelo y maldecir a la puñetera rana.

.-Como te llamas o.o?-pregunto Naruto a la ranita.

.-Shichike.

.-Shinchike o.o ? Conozco a Ichike y a Yonke, son hermanos tuyos o.o ?

.-Si, yo soy el setimo hermano.

.-Puedes llamar a tu padre, estamos en un pequeño apuro.

.-HAI!-dijo la ranita desapareciendo en una voluta de humo.

.-Genial, hablar con ranas.

.-Tu hablas con perros y nadie te dice nada- todos rieron ante el comentario de Naruto y Kiba le miro feo. Hubo un temblor de tierra, algunos arboles empezaron a caer.

.-TERREMOTOOOO!-grito Kiba tirandose a tierra.

.-No, es Gamabunta!-dijo Naruto haciendose a un lado. Todos miraron al suelo y vieron como una enorme sombra negra se proyectaba en el.

.-CORRED!-grito Sakura y todos se alejaron de la sombra. Algo inmenso callo provocando olas de arena y tirando arboles

.-GAMABUNTA!-dijo sonriendo Naruto

.-Naruto! Mucho tiempo, que te paso?

.-Estube una temporadita en prison…bueno, domo arigato gozaimasu por venir a ayudarnos.

En un rato todos se habian subido a lomos de Gamabunta junto con los monjes y empezaban a ir hacia la aldea.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke bajaba del risco donde habia encontrado las esferas aquella noche. No esperaba encontrar nada y asi habia sido, aun asi empezaba a preocuparse. Sentia la necesidad de usar ese poder para casi todo lo que hacia. Casi lo enseña ante su padre cuando iba a coger el pan al comer y un pequeño tentáculo salio de el para cogerlo. Por suerte su padre leia el periodico y su madre aun estaba en la cocina.

Suspiro tras el mal recuerdo y sintio un temblor bajo sus pies y como el aire empezaba a agitarse. Una gran sombra se cernio sobre el y logro saltar antes de que una enorme mole de carne callese en el llano

.-SASUKE SAMA, MISION CUMPLIDA-sonrio Kiba descendiendo de Gamabunta.

Sasuke se quedo mirando al gran señor de las ranas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Últimamente no tengo casi nada que decir, por una parte es bueno, porque estais respondiendo bien al fic. Por otra malo, porque no tengo nada feliz que contar XD. Rewinarme nada mas XD.


	7. Guin

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 6: Guin

Kiba toco por tercera vez a la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke.

.-Sandarooo, que le pasara hoy?

.-Abra estado de "juerga"-sujirio Shikamaru

.-Tu tan simpatico como siempre- dijo Temari golpeando la puerta.

.-Entremos, puede que le alla pasado algo-dijo Sakura.

Naruto tiro del pomo de la puerta. Sasuke dormia encima de su escritorio con todos los libros que le habian traido alrededor.

.-Pobre, abra pasado la noche leyendo-dijo Sakura acercandose a el.

.-Si, pues a mi me da igual- Temari fue al cuarto de baño privado de Sasuke.

.-Y ahora que? El nos dijo que viniesemos temprano.

.-Calla, que esto lo soluciono yo-Temari derramo un cubo de agua sobre Sasuke-DESPIERTA!-le pego un capon.

.-Sandaroooo, que hacen mis queridas personitas carentes de neuronas aquí a estas horas de la mañana?

.-Son las 11 Sasuke sama-dijo Shino

.-Si me quede dormido sobre las 4 y una persona tiene que dormir minimo 8 horas diarias, os podiais haber esperado una horita mas-dijo bostezando- y para que veniais.

.-Tu dijiste que viniésemos para contarnos algo-dijo Naruto.

.-A, cierto- Sasuke se quito la baba seca de la boca y se levanto, sacudio la cabeza para quitarse algo de agua del pelo y se acerco al televisor de plasma tamaño pared y media que tenia cerca de los sofas- sentaos- ellos obedecieron- bien, tenemos competencia, supongo que recordareis al bastardo de Hyuuga.

.-Neji san?-pregunto Sakura, la mas cercana.

.-Si ese, después de 3 años y no me aprendi su puñetero nombre, bueno, pues se a graduado como jounin, el muy…bueno, todos sabeis que amenace con cargarme a mas de uno si le dejaban.

.-Yo no-dijo Naruto.

.-Tu no cuentas,

.-A.

.-Bueno solo aviso de que no busqueis a unos cuantos jounins, porque no los vais a encontrar, ni sus casas…-todos le miraron con una gotita en la frente- bueno, el caso es que…

.-Sasuke sama-interrumpio Kiba.

.-Nani?

.-Que les paso a las casas?

.-Ardieron como la polvora-dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Kiba se hacerco a Naruto.

.-Entiendes ahora lo de piromano?-Naruto movio la cabeza mientras una gotita resvalaba por su frente.

.-Ejem, el caso es que a montado su propio grupo de celebridades, claro que no nos supera, pero Hyuuga no juega limpio (N/A: NO ME MATEISSSSSS, no estoy poniendo a Neji de malo, solo es que se lleva mal con Sasuke, que luego me comeis - . – U), estos son sus subordinados-dijo encendiendo la tele- Hyuuga Hinata, se la conoce en la villa por tener sueños premonitorios, todos conocereis el caso de lo del rio, sandaro, para que avisaria, por una oportunidad en la que la villa iba a desaparecer y yo no tenia na que ver…-todos suspiraron mientras caian mas gotitas por su frente- bueno, tambien es prima suya-dio a un boton del mando- Rock Lee, ni puñetera idea de quien es, se que se graduo como chuunin el mismo año que Shikamaru, que sabes de el?

.-No tube que luchar contra el, pero lo que vi es que es especialista en taijutsu, pero no usa ninjutsu.

.-Puf, yo tengo gente especialista en todo, no como este, que cayo, me enorgullece poder presumir de que vosotros podeis desde derrivar montañas a encender un fuego en una noche fria-todos se quedaron callados menos Temari que les miro con cara rara- ba, da igual-paso foto- A secas Tenten, a no, que no tiene apellido-una gotita corrio por la cara de todos, incluido Sasuke- especialista en armas, este tio solo tiene especialistas o que?-paso foto- y por ultimo, porque no hay mas ninjas en condiciones en la aldea…o al menos de su agrado-Sasuke leyo y se quedo con cara rara-em…Yamanaka…Ino-todos miraron automáticamente a Sakura.

.-ES CHUUNIN?-grito la aludida.

.-Desde este año…-leyo Sasuke- eso no es bueno…

.-Yo se derrotarla.

.-Pero los demas no-le dijo Shikamaru.

.-PERO NO PENSEMOS EN PELEAS CON ELLOS, SON NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS-Sasuke vio un pelo rojo en la cabeza de Sakura.

.-Haruno relajate, no es para tanto, iros ya, mañana es el festival de Guin y sereis mi escolta, venid wapos y ducharos ne-todos le miraron con cara de "nos esta llamando warros el señor no me ducho por que me duchan?"

Salieron del cuarto de Sasuke y se encaminaron a sus casas.

-------------------------------------------------------

El dia era reluciente y eso ponia de mala leche al Uchiha que preferia las celebraciones catastroficas a las perfectas.

.-No podia diluviar…-dijo en un susurro.

.-Refunfuñando tan temprano Sasuke-le dijo la Hokage que esperaba con el en una gran terraza centrica.

.-Tsunade, no toques la moral y dejame anda.

.-Tus subordinados aun no llegan.

.-Quien lo dice?

.-No los veo.

.-Tal vez no sepas mirar.

Tsunade empezo a cotillear a su alrededor pero no vio ni el mas minimo movimiento ni presintió ningun circuito de chakra.

.-Son muy buenos.

.-Y tu tienes mucha fe si te crees que son capaces de esconderse tan bien- CTA de Tsunade- aun no han llegado, porque aun no tienen que llegar.

.-Cuando estemos en camino supongo.

.-Supones mal.

.-Entonces?

.-Vienen siguiendo a la comitiva desde el principio.

------------------------------------------

Sakura caminaba junto a Naruto mientras Kiba y Shikamaru iban por el otro lado de la acera. Shino les seguia por detrás. La gente andaba junto a la familia Uchiha y la Hyuuga que recivian al Kazecage y a la familia invitada, los Yamanaka. Sakura miraba a Ino que intentaba captar la atención de Itachi que se mantenia serio y poco hablador tras su padre.

.-Si, ahora le prestas atención a el, a ver que haces cuando Sasuke se una a vosotros- Sakura apreto el puño.

.-Sakura chan, quien es ella, me suena- señalo a una chica que iba tras el Hyuuga.

.-Am, es Hinata chan, ayer Sasuke nos puso su foto.

.-Estaba pendiente de Temari.

.-Oo por?

.-Es la primera vez que la veo, a vosotros os hice los mismo.

.-Am - . - .

.-_Sakura-_esta dio un bote, no se esperaba la voz que salia del pinganillo.

.-Dime Kiba.

_.-Shino ha ido a ver si ve a Neji, si le ves avisale._

.-Hai

.-A Neji?

.-Si.

.-Porque?

.-Supongo que no querran que se lleve merito por algo que podamos hacer nosotros, ni el ni NADIE de su equipo-dijo mirando de nuevo a Ino.

Pronto llegaron junto al edificio donde esperaban la Hokage y Sasuke que bajaron despacio y sin prisa las escaleras. Ino cotorreaba muy deprisa tras su padre con Itachi, aunque este no parecia prestarle demasiada atención, sin embargo Hinata la miraba estrañada.

.-SEGURO QUE COTORREA SOBRE SASUKE KUN-dijo Sakura con fuego en los ojos y Naruto vio un pelo rojo en su melena.

.-Sasuke kun?- Sakura palidecio para luego ponerse roja.

.-He dicho eso . . U ¿? "Inner: Claro que no niña tonta, e sido yooooooOOooo"- Sakura se llevo una mano a la cabeza, aunque cada vez le dolia menos-"Como sabes que a Ino le gusta Sasuke?"-pregunto a la voz-"Inner: yo soy tu linda, tengo todos tus recuerdos"-Sakura desconecto de esa voz y siguió prestando atención a la marcha. Naruto se la quedo mirando un buen rato.

Como Sakura predijo, Ino se abrazo a Sasuke con la escusa de _cuanto tiempo sin vernos! _mas dos besos_ y uno de regalo nOn! _Sakura rio ante la cara de desprecio que Sasuke le dirigio. Este se puso junto a su padre mientras su hermano les guardaba las espaldas e Ino se quedo mirandole de con cara de _no se me puede resistir mucho mas tiempo! _

Un largo y aburrido discurso se antepuso a las primeras tareas de la mañana. El grupo se reunio con Sasuke

.-Todo bien?-pregunto este.

.-Hai-respondieron todos a la vez quitandose sus quimonos y apareciendo con el traje de ANBU especial del grupo de Sasuke, totalmente negro exceptuando las placas de metal que les cubria los extremos del cuerpo y en vez de mascaras llevaban una especie de mascara a lo Kakashi pero algo mas olgada.

.-Ah, Inude, sabes que mi hijo controla al mejor equipo de ninjas de casi todas las aldeas ninjas?-el padre de Sasuke les señalaba orgulloso.

.-De casi todas?

.-Aun no tubieron oportunidad de patearle el culo a todos-empezo a reir estruendosamete- Sasuke, presenta a tus hombres, por si necesita algun dia de sus servicios.

.-Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura-fueron inclinando la cabeza respectivamente- y Temari del desierto- dijo señalando a su subordinada que se acercaba ya cambiada desde la comitiva- hija del Kazekage.

.-Hum, buen grupo, Ino, porque no te metiste en este?-Ino les miraba desde a espalda de su padre.

.-Porque pense que un equipo tan "estupendo" no representaba ningun reto

.-Y porque no quedan plazas-puntillo Sasuke- ahora vuestra hija es enemiga de mi equipo, es de la competencia…

.-BIEN! Algo de rivalidad entre casas hermanas nunca viene mal, ja-Inude y el cabeza de los Uchiha se alejaron para reunirse con los Kages. Ino miro despectivamente a Sakura y después se fue a reunirse con su familia.

.-Haruno controlate-le dijo Sasuke sin mirarla y ella reprimio una queja- vamos

El grupo numero 1 de Konoha se encamino hacia el parque de los almendros.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hinata observaba los arboles mientras unos concejales publicos se quejaban de la tardanza del heredero de los Uchiha. El parque estaba lleno de almendros sin flores y con tonos otoñales. Una muchedumbre de personas esperaba al Uchiha y le miro con expectación cuando se acerco a Hinata y la saludo alegremente con dos besos. Después la gente se callo para dejarle hablar.

.-Bueno, un año mas estamos aquí, me ahorraria este discursito con muchas ganas pero, asi es la vida-dijo medio suspirando y algunas muchachas rieron- todos los años se celebra en este parque la tradicional carrera de cintas, tan sencilla como que se corre por todo el parque hasta llegar a la mitad y con un kunai en la boca y las manos atadas se intenta coger una de las cintas que habra colgadas en un hilo que atraviesa el camino, por supuesto estas cintas tienen un arito para engajar el kunai. Bien, los que quieran apuntarse porfavor que hablen con los concejales- Sasuke le dedico una debil pero bonita sonrisa a los ciudadanos y se acerco a Hinata que estaba con sus subordinados.

.-N-no participas este año Sasuke kun?

.-No, no me apetece.

.-Sasuke sama-le llamo Ichimaru- no es por nada, pero casi toda esta gente esta esperando que compitais…

.-Para verme ganar, creo que ya me tienen muy visto-Sasuke siguió discutiendo con su tutor.

.-Na, Naruto kun, no participas?-Naruto miro a Sakura.

.-Porque deveria participar?

.-Sabes porque hay tantas chicas?

.-No

.-Si coges una cinta es tradición regalarsela a una chica en la noche de Guin, donde se va al templo de la luna a rezar a la luna llena-dijo sonriendole, como siempre.

.-No hay ninguna chica a quien quiera regalarsela.

.-Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Nara…y Aburame?

.-Ha ido a buscar a Hyuuga Neji, señor-dijo Sakura.

.-Ba, da igual, los tres participais en la prueba.

.-NANI?

.-No me apetece ser el unico que pringue to los años, a dar ejemplo de ninjas en condiciones!

Los chicos siguieron al Uchiha hasta los concejales.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

El concejal se aclaro la voz- como ya sabeis hay distintos colores de cintas, cada uno representa algo, podeis coger por coger o coger uno en especial, por favor jugad limpio!-unos cincuenta o sesenta chicos estaban en la linea de salida de la amplisima calzada del parque de los almendros, con las manos atadas a la espalda y un kunai en la boca.

.-ANIMO NARUTO!-grito Sakura, pero solo Naruto se fijo en ella, y Sasuke, que bufo y aparto la mirada.

.-Tu puedes Naruto san!-la voz de Hinata sorprendio a Naruto. Sakura le habia contado su vida e Hinata habia sentido pena y a la vez remordimiento por el y, al igual que Sakura, sentia la necesidad de ser amable con el.

.-CORREDORES, EN SUS MARCAS, LISTOS, YA!

La carrera empezo, Sasuke iba el tercero, rapidamente tiro de un empujon al que iba delante suya, Naruto, que no sabia las normas, empezo a tirar a todos lo que pudo, al ver a Shikamaru y a Kiba hacer lo mismo. Sasuke rio con el kunai en la boca al alcanzar al primero y entonces sintio que su sangre, perdon, he dicho sangre? Se me olvidaba que ya no tiene, solo ese liquido raro XD. Bueno, le hirvió el liquidito raro…XD…al ver que el que iba en cabeza era Neji.

Shino se puso junto a Sakura.

.-Perdon por no avisar antes-dijo señalando al Hyuuga.

Sasuke se puso a su nivel y le dio un empujon flojo, después le miro desafiante, pero el Hyuuga respondio intentado atacarle con el kunai, el Uchiha se sorprendio, se aparto justo a tiempo para no perder la oreja. Las cintas estaban a un par de metros…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Descansaban en la terraza de un puesto de limonada.

.-Nueve años encerrado y corre mas que uno que entrena todos los dias-decia Kiba mirando a Naruto, el ganador- todas las chicas querian tu cinta, se la has dado a alguna?

.-No-Naruto saco una cinta verde de un bolsillo.

.-Oh Naruto, has cogido la cinta de la esperanza- dijo Sakura. Naruto miro la cinta de un color verde claro.

.-Donde esta Hinata, Haruno?

.-Se fue con su primo, cual has cogido tu Sasuke sama?-este saco a regañadientes una cinta roja de su bolsillo- pasion oO?

.-Era la unica que tenia a mano!

Shikamaru saco una azul- esta era gloria no?

.-Yo e cogido suerte-dijo Kiba sacando una naranja- ne Sakura, otro año sin que nadie te de ninguna, rio Kiba.

.-Aun queda la noche de Guin-dijo Temari que aparecia y desaparecia con rapidez.

.-Donde estabas Temari chan?

.-En la inauguración de una plaquita en la puerta de la ciudad que pone, "Bienvenidos", que original- Sasuke se rio.

.-Menos mal que me libre de esa-el Uchiha siguió riendose, después de todo, el dia no estaba siendo tan terrible como pensaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Na, que tal XD? Se que no traduci las palabras en japo de el capitulo anterior ni puedo traducir las de este, que no tengo tiempo de mirarlo, estudios…bueno, os prometo que en proximo os digo la de los dos capitulos, y domo arigato gozaimasu por leerme y aun mas si me rewinais, y aun mas a los que me rewinan con continuidad nOn!


	8. Konbanwa

Ne, lo prometido es deuda, aqui teneis el vocabulario de los capis anteriores nOn

Amaki - dulce

Ame – lluvia

Arigato – gracias

Doushite porque

Kaiju – mounstruos gigantes

Guin – plata

Iie – no

Nani – que

Sinchi – siete

Ichi – uno

Yon – cuatro

Bueno disfrutad del capitulo nOn

-------------------------------------------------------

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 7: Konbanwa

Habian estado en el tayer artesanal donde enseñaban a la gente a hacer abanicos a lo Uchiha artesanales. Pasaron por las joyerias que esponian sus mejores creaciones echas de plata para ese dia. Los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad prepararon grandes mesas de comida gratis en la calle principal, ubo un teatro echo por los niños de la academia y después todo el mundo fue a las aguas termales.

.-Chikusooo (N/A: No estoy segura de que se escriba asi pero bueno nOnU), Uchiha sama con aguita termal privada y nosotros esperando en la puerta-Kiba le pego una patada a un cubo que habia cerca.

.-Y encima dejo entrar a Sakura y a Temari con la escusa de que quiere tener a la proteccion cerca-dijo Shikamaru que pegaba el oido a la puerta.

.-No entiendo porque refunfuñais tanto por un poquito de agua caliente-dijo Naruto sentado en un banco con Shino.

.-No les cabrea el agua, les cabrea que este solo con las chicas.

--------------------------------------------------------

.-Ne, Sasuke, gracias por "invitar", pero tengo que ir con mi padre y mis hermanos a la exhibición de los Inuzuka.

.-Aun quedan 20 minutos.

.-Tengo que cambiarme y ducharme aho-dijo mirandole feo.

.-Pues corre, vete, ya nos quedamos Haruno y yo aquí solitos-Sakura se estremecio. Temari suspiro y salio del baño. Sasuke escucho como le pegaba una ostia a Shikamaru por estar apollado en la puerta.

.-Ne, Haruno, dame un masaje que estoy cansado.

.-TE LO DAS TU CON LOS COGO(PIIIIIIIIIIII, ejem, el Inner de Sakura es un poco maleducado - . – U)

.-Tienes que aprender a controlar ese lado tuyo, parece propenso a salir cuando estamos solos- dijo alzando una ceja.

.-Tengo que guardar la reputacion de buena chica de Sakura si no quiero que vuelvan a encerrarnos, Uchiha sama no baka.

.-Que curioso, juraria que estaba hablando con Sakura.

.-Desde hace 42 segundos no.

.-Ummm, bueno y ese masaje?

--------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru oyo un gran ruido y entro rapidamente seguido por Naruto, Sasuke sangraba por la nariz y el labio y Sakura le miraba con las manos en la boca.

.-NE, SASUKE SAMA, ESTA BIEN?

.-Si Nara, solo resvale con el jabon x . x U

.-Por favor tenga cuidado-dijo suspirando y volviendo a salir, Naruto echo un vistazo a Sakura que se habia puesto roja y cerro la puerta.

.-Haruno controlate, lo digo por mi salud x . x UU

.-Go-gomen nasai Sasuke sama, n-no se como yo- Sakura suspiro nerviosa- gomen, gomen nasai…

.-Ya esta, ya esta, te perdono con un masaje

.-ESTAS PESAITO CON EL PUT(PIIIIIIII) MASAJE NO?

.-Ui, le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a tu lado malo, se te ponen unos ojos muy kawaii.

Sakura se avalanzo contra el y ambos empezaron a intentar ahogarse.

----------------------------------------------------

La señora Uchiha esperaba junto a su hijo mayor en el patio de su casa.

.-Sasuke, hijo, daijoubu ka?-pregunto viendo los multiples moratones y arañazos de su hijo menor.

.-Daijoubu haha, solo me pelee con un amigo, pero en broma.

.-Um, bueno, tu padre te espera-empezo a andar hacia la puerta de la casa.

.-Cualquiera diria que has estado con una mujer, hermanito, no sera con la Yamanaka? Le darias una alegria a papa.

.-No seas imbecil, esta tia es de lo peor, y ya he dicho que fue con un amigo.

.-Si ya…

Ambos hermanos empezaron a andar hacia la puerta de la casa.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura se remangaba el kimono un poco para subir las escaleras del templo sin pisarselo. Temari iba delante suya.

.-Sandaro, la proxima vez no pienso arreglarme tanto, luego llegamos tarde!

.-Perdona Temari, soy buena peluquera, pero me tomo mi tiempo.

Llegaro a lo alto de la escalinata y Sakura empezo a buscar a los chicos con la mirada.

.-No los veo.

.-Sasuke esta alli, con Hinata e Ino.

.-CON QUIEN?

.-Porque tanto odio, ne? Ya a pasado tiempo.

.-Es ella la que sigue molestandome.

.-Mira alli esta Kiba, con mi hermano.

Se acercaron a los chicos que se habian refugiado en un banco de piedra junto a la barandilla del templo.

.-Nii chan, crei que irias a cuidar de Gaara.

.-Esta con chichi, no te preocupes.

.-Estas muy linda Sakura chan-dijo Naruto que siempre estaba vastante callado y ajeno a los demas.

.-Gracias Naruto kun nOn.

.-Tu tambien Temari chan.

.-Menos confianzas wapo-dijo mirando a otro lado y Naruto sonrio.

.-Acedme el favor de comportaros y no hacer ninguna gilipollez, miraz quien se acerca-dijo Sasuke sentandose en medio de todos. Por la escalera venia Neji junto con sus subordinados, Hinata fue a reunirse con ellos.

.-Um, mira que pintas lleva Ino-le dijo Sakura a Temari.

.-Por que siempre la poneis de puta pa riba?-pregunto Kiba que casi babeaba, y Shikamaru y Sasuke tampoco le quitaban la vista de encima.

.-Porque la verdad duele-dijo Temari cruzandose de piernas.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ubo una corta ceremonia de rezo a Guin, el dios de la prosperidad enmarcado por la luna y después una suave musica a lo budaaaaaaa budaaaaaaa, empezo a sonar.

.-Voy a ir a ver el estanque, venis alguno?-pregunto Sakura.

.-No gracias-dijeron todos a la vez, incluso Naruto.

.-Pues ala- Sakura se fue sola.

.-Ummmmm, se la voy a dar…-Kiba se fue corriendo.

.-Que le a dado a este?- dijo Temari. Kankuro se habia ido y solo quedaban Shino, que ya se levantaba para ir a rezar, Naruto, Shikamaru y ella, porque Sasuke tampoco estaba.

.-Ahora mismo vengo-dijo Naruto yéndose casi a la vez que Shino. Temari saco morros y empezo a mirar al suelo dando golpes con un pie rapidamente.

.-Las mujeres sois muy problematicas-dijo Shikamaru.

.-Se puede saber porque?

.-Si hoy no recivieras una cinta, y no pudieras llevarla durante la semana de Guin, te creerias la mujer mas desdichada del mundo.

.-Estas polladas me la sudan Nara.

.-Um, pero igual que Sakura, tu ningun año recives cinta.

.-Ni la necesito, o acaso e perdido suerte por ello?

.-Bueno, espero que nos de gloria a los dos- Shikamaru le enredo en el pelo la cinta que habia recogido en la carrera- por un año de buena ventura y gloria-le dijo como marcaba la tradición y después se acomodo en el banco. Temari se le quedo mirando sorprendida.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ino iba detrás de Itachi y Sasuke que estaban juntos hablando sobre los monjes que habian traido hacia dos dias sus subordinados.

.-Ne Sasuke, se que participaste en la carrera, dame tu cinta anda.

.-Ya te he dicho que se la e dado a mi madre.

.-Mentiroso, Itachi dame tu la tulla.

.-No estube en la carrera.

.-Sandaro, quiero una cinta de un Uchiha, y quiero que sea la tuya, Sasuke.

.-Ya te he dicho que no!-Sasuke se fue del lugar e Itachi desaparecio antes de que Ino se diera cuenta.

.-Sera hijo de…-Ino se dio la vuelta. Alguien le enredaba una cinta naranja en el pelo.

.-Por un año de buena ventura y suerte, mira, hasta pega con el color de tu kimono-Kiba metio las manos en los bolsillos del tuyo- feliz año Yamanaka, no es la de un Uchiha, pero como Sasuke no se la va a dar a nadie, puedes hacer como si fuera suya-le giño un ojo y se fue dejandola traspuesta.

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto cogia uno de los vasitos con te caliente, tras salir de rezar.

.-Ho-hola Naruto san-saludo Hinata que estaba en un banquito pequeño que pasaba desapercivido.

.-Hola Hinata chan.

.-Chan'?-Hinata enrojecio.

.-Si..te molesta…no te llamo asi.

.-No, no pasa nada, no me molesta- Hinata le soplo al humo de su te.

.-Hace una bonita noche-dijo Naruto sentandose con ella- por eso dicen que Sasuke sama esta de mal humor.

.-Si, para el seria perfecto que calleran rayos y centellas.

.-Hinata.

.-Dime Naruto kun.

.-Sasuke sama es muy importante verdad?

.-Hai.

.-Pero no es una buena persona, verdad?

.-…bueno, no es que sea malo, es que no le gusta demasiado la gente.

.-Pues lo disimula vastante bien…

.-Porque le han enseñado a disimular, como a mi. No me gustan nada estas cosas.

.-Y bien que sonries toda la noche.

.-Si…

.-Tienes un deseo Hinata?-esta le miro.

.-Porque lo dices?

.-Dime, tienes algun deseo?

.-…tengo varios…

.-Y alguna posibilidad de que se cumplan?

.-Casi ninguna-dijo suspirando.

.-Es importante para ti?

.-Mucho, para mi y para mi familia, e incluso para la aldea.

Naruto le enrollo su cinta verde en el pelo.

.-Emmm…por un años de…buena ventura y…esperanza, lo he dicho bien?

.-Mu-muy bien…Naruto kun…gracias. Eres la segunda persona que me regala una cinta en mi vida.

.-Quien fue la primera?

.-Uchiha Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------

El Uchiha menor pasaba el puente del lago a toda pastilla.

.-Sandaro, me pone de los puñeteros nervios-al verse solo apreto los puños y una pequeña explosión de la cosa negra aparecio a cada lado de el.

.-Controlate Uchiha-le dijo Sakura que observaba desde el puente.

.-A, Haruno, me vienes de perlas-Sasuke se saco la cinta roja del bolsillo- toma-el corazon de Sakura empezo a palpitar muy rapido y muy fuerte, Sasuke Uchiha le estaba tendiendo la cinta roja de la pasion- asegurate de enterrarla bien y de que nadie la encuentre, entendido?-_mi gozo en un pozo…_penso Sakura sintiendose desfallecer.

.-Hai…Sasuke…sama- este se fue del lugar rapidamente, Sakura miro la cinta y la acaricio- por un año de buena ventura…-susurro dirigiendose a enterrar la cinta. La luna llena de Guin se escondio tras una nube.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyaaaaaaaaaa, me da cosa escribir a Sasuke tan capullo, pero es que es parte de la historia. Shandaro- Zoe saca un pataquito de Sasuke y empieza a darle puñetazos- bueno, rewinarme y hasta el proximo capitulo.

PD: Los gastos por la compra de pataquitos de Sasuke para desahogarse van a parte de los de leer el fic, gracias.


	9. Akuma

_sakurasasuke - Aunque sea sin querer sasuke esta empezando a cambiar respecto a sakura y eso me gusta, me gusta su inner...uahaha_

A mi tambien XDDDDDDDDDD, y seguramente le ponga otro a Sasuke y a Naruto XDDDDDDDDDD.

_nadeshiko-uchiha - hola; Ah hasta que Sasu le dio la cinta a Sakura, pero no fue como me lo imaginaba, aunque esa es la personalidad de Sasuke, bueno al menos cuando vaya cambiando, porque eso hara no? bueno pues tengo que leerlo jeje nos vemos_

Estaba escribiendolo con final feliz y pienso, puf, keda muy previsible, y Sasuke aun no es tan amable, aun le quedan muchas pedradas a farolas para serlo XD. Asi que eso me salio del alma n.nU y si, cambiara XD.

_Arbol de Cerezo - mira ke maldito el sasuke este, mira ke darsela para ke la enterrara :I dame un pataquito para darle una buena patada en los hu... ke se lo tiene bien merecido. y.. ke se trae ese con Hinata he me refiero a Sasuke¿:S mera intriga_

sayonara dattebayo

Toma tu pataquito XD-Zoe se lo da- y con Hinata y Sasuke no pasa nada, lo prometo, solo que Hinata es hija de un cabeza de clan importante y Sasuke de otro, se conocen desde que eran chikitines y se llevan muy bien, nada mas xP

Bueno tenia ganas de contestar o comentar estos rewins y hare lo mismo según vea, algun rewin interesante o que me llame la atención, pos lo comento, asi que por favor rewinarme que me encanta saber vuestra opinión, y los que ya lo haceis muchisimas gracias O.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 8: Akuma

Como de costumbre el grupo se dirigia a ver a Uchiha sama. Ya habian pasado dos dias desde la noche de Guin. Pero hoy no era un dia normal. Sakura miro a Naruto que no paraba de rascarse tras la oreja.

.-Te pasa algo Naruto?-le pregunto mientras los 6 avanaban por el pasillo.

.-No, nada.

.-Vale.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba al cuarto de Sasuke, el mas grande y alejado, vieron una gran comitiva en la puerta.

.-SASUKE HABRE LA PUERTA.

.-Papa, para, es inútil-le decia Itachi.

.-Señor, que pasa?-pregunto Temari.

.-Sasuke, lleva todo el dia hay encerrado, y antes a habido una fuerte explosión, la puerta esta atrancada y de vez en cuando se oyen estraños gritos, SASUKE HABRE!-dijo aporreando la puerta.

.-Asi no conseguiras nada…-Itachi suspiro- intentare entrar por la ventana de nuevo.

.-Dejadnos ayudar Señor-le dijo Sakura.

.-Si, después de todo, SE SUPONE QUE QUERIA VERNOS!-grito Kiba. La puerta se abrio. El interior se veia totalmente negro. Itachi volvio a aparecer junto a la puerta e intento entrar.

.-NO, SOLO ELLOS!-se oyo gritar a una voz de ultratumba.

.-…esperaremos aquí…-dijo Itachi al ver algo negro y reluciente rodear la puerta. Los seis entraron despacio y sin separarse demasiado.

La habitacion estaba totalmente cubierta por la cosa negra con la que Sasuke habia envuelto tiempo atrás a Sakura.

.-Quedaos hay-dijo la misma voz desde la cama, no se le veia con claridad pero pudieron ver que era Sasuke. La puerta se cerro.

.-Sasuke…-susurro Temari que habia entrado primero.

.-Vais a hacerme un favor, evacuad mi casa, mi hermano os ayudara- tosio- después quiero que os encargeis de que nadie me moleste en todo el dia, interrogad a los monjes, yo estube ayer con ellos, no me contaron todo lo que podian, Sakura..tu no vallas. Tu y Naruto os quedareis en la casa. Daros prisa-volvio a toser. Los compañeros se miraron, ninguno se atrevio acercarse a la cama en penumbra. Por fin salieron de la habitacion.

-----------------------------------------------

.-EVACUAR LA CASA?-el padre de Sasuke grito al oir la conversación de Shikamaru con Itachi.

.-Padre, hagamos lo que dicen, no me gusta esto, en realidad iba a proponertelo.

.-TU HERMANO ESA HAY DENTRO!

.-Señor por favor, creame, esta bien, el a pedido que evacuemos la casa, no a dicho porque, pero parecia preocupado por vuestra seguridad, que menos que hacerle caso para una de las pocas veces que se preocupa por alguien…-dijo Sakura pero fue interrumpida.

.-TU QUE SABES DE MI HIJO, NO LE CONOCES, YO SOY SU PADRE!

.-Tranquilizate amor-la madre de Sasuke le tomo por el brazo- Sakura san solo intenta ayudar, si Sasuke quiere que salgamos, sera mejor que lo hagamos, vamos a la otra casa, esperaremos alli hasta mañana.

.-NO PIENSO DEJAR A SASUKE AQUÍ SOL…

.-Yo me quedare por aquí padre, no te preocupes-Itachi le miro con ojos firmes y seguros.

Los Uchiha fueron abandonando poco a poco la casa. Itachi miro a Sakura.

.-Supongo que tendre que esperar fuera…

.-Si, a dicho que solo nos quedemos Naruto y yo cuidando la casa.

.-Entiendo-miro a Naruto y le sonrio amablemente- me alegro de que le aya cogido confianza-despues desaparecio.

----------------------------------------------------

.-No entiendo porque Uchiha sama quiere que los interroguéis otra vez, cuando el estubo ayer salio vastante trastornado.

.-Um "puede que ellos sean la causa"-penso Shikamaru- no os preocupeis, solo son unas preguntitas.

Los guardias les dejaron en una habitacion amplica con dos literas de tres y una mesa grande de ocho personas. Shikamaru se sento junto a Temari y Shino y Kiba se quedaron de pie junto a ellos.

.-Sentaos por favor-les pidio Shikamaru a los monjes que estaban junto a la ventana, los cinco. Estos obedecieron a la primera.

.-Akaroi nos vuelve a reunir…

.-Mi amo exije que nos volvamos a reunir.

.-Solo los dioses son amos.

.-Solo yo soy amo de mi mismo, el solo es mi jefe, al que respeto.

.-Has venido a preguntar, no a devatir.

.-Quien o que es Akaroi?

.-Como ya le dijimos a tu "amo" ayer, Akaroi es el dios de la oscuridad y la vida, aunque se suele decir que es devoto a la sangre, el es devoto a la vida…

.-Y a arrebatarla tambien…

.-Acaso tu no has matado nunca?

.-En mi defensa o en la de otros, nunca para adorar a alguien, o a algo, y aun menos que jamas e visto.

.-Muy cierto, pero pronto tendre el placer de verle. Erais cinco, una cara nueva y dos que no llegan, que le pasa a vuestros compañeros?

.-Nosotros hacemos las preguntas, no es de vuestra incumbencia-dijo Temari.

.-Cuidando a Sasuke seguramente esten-dijo uno de los monjes que habia alrededor. Shikamaru se fijo por primera vez verdaderamente en ellos- El que solia hablar era calvo y tenia un largo tatuaje desde la frente hasta la espalda. Llevaban tunicas negras, menos la del calvo que tenia florituras rojas. Los otros se escondian tras la capucha y cuando hablaban no les importaba el resto del mundo, y solo hablaban con el calvo.

.-Nigatsu tiene razon, estan con el, cierto? Los bakemonodas protegiendo al amo, um, rara decisión.

.-Y ademas esta el genio-dijo otro.

.-Sangatsu vuelve a acertar, el merito del Sharingan tambien esta cerca.

.-"Itachi, como han podido saberlo!" Dejad de cotorrear, que os pregunto ayer Sasuke?

.-Que que poderes tenia nuestro dios, como unirse a el, si en verdad habia sido alguna vez un Uchiha y si habia alguien mas involucrado en la historia.

.-Se referia a una mujer, aunque no lo pregunto directamente.

.-Yongatsu tiene razon, estaba vastante preocupado.

.-Pero ninguna pregunta referente a la desaparición de aldeas…-dijo Temari.

.-Ninguna.

.-Que le contestasteis?

.-Nuestro dios controla el poder de la oscuridad eterna, los murciélagos son sus amigos, por lo que pide sangre para ellos, le encantan los monstruos y estar solo. Es facil unirse a el, solo desenlazate del mundo, escucha a las criaturas de la noche y oiras su voz. Después solo honrale para que no te avandone. Blasfemia fue nuestro grito unanime al escuchar la posivilidad de que un DIOS uviese sido mortal alguna vez. Y si, habia alguien mas involucrado en la historia. Una sacerdotisa excesivamente devota es quien resuena en nuestras oraciones, ya que Akaroi no estaba totalmente solo.

.-Ya esta?

.-Despues le dimos nuestra vendicion, pero esto parece que le sento mal, se fue vastante alterado.

.-Gracias-Shikamaru se levanto y los demas salieron junto a el. Ichigatsu, el monje calvo, sonrio.

----------------------------------------------------------------

.-Si yo ubiese interrogado solo a esos tipos tambien ubiese salido traumado de hay-dijo Kiba incomodo.

.-Ichigatsu, enero, Nigatsu, febrero, Sangatsu, Marzo, Yongatsu, Abril, Gogatsu, Mayo…quien le pone a su hijo el nombre de una estacion del año?-comento Shino.

.-Que queria decir con que Sakura y Naruto eran unos bakemonodas? Vale, tienen algunos prontos bastante malos, pero no se les pudo acusar de ser totalmete raros, todos tenemos nuestra venita saltona-dijo Kiba.

.-Volvamos rapido- empezaron a saltar tras Temari por las azoteas para hacercarse a la casa de los Uchiha lo antes posible.

Negro y viscoso era le descripción perfecta para la casa de los Uchiha, una estructura negra y viscosa. Itachi la contemplaba con rabia.

.-Itachi, q-que a pasado?-dijo Temari

.-Al poco de iros esa cosa cubrio toda la casa, Sakura y Naruto estan dentro, no me deja pasar.

.-A nosotros debe dejarnos pasar-Shikamaru se acerco a la puerta que se abrio-vamos-los otros tres le siguieron. Sakura y Naruto les salieron al paso.

.-Menos mal que llegais. Que tal ha ido?

.-No hemos sacado nada en seco, todo era muy confuso.

.-Vamos a verle-dijo Sakura en un tono de suplica.

Entraron en la habitacion. Sasuke estaba tumbado en uno de los sofas. Estaba totalmente blanco. Si de por i su piel era nivea, ahora tenia el aspecto de una pared recien pintada. Tenia activado el sharingan y miraba a la nada.

.-Sa-sasuke sama, daijoubu ka?

.-Que le habeis sacado?

.-Nada especial, dicen que todo lo que hemos preguntado ya os lo habian contado.

.-Traedles aquí mañana, les sacrificaremos y guardaremos su sangre en frasquitos. Después les sacaremos todos sus organos y…no, donarlos para gente que los necesite no, puede que les de mala suerte, ja- tosio- dejaremos al calvito vivo y le aremos comer las entrañas de sus compañeros, y entonces me dira lo que quiero saber- Sasuke hablaba con voz ronca y apagada. Sakura se sentia extrañamente comoda en su presencia. Naruto no paraba de rascarse tras la oreja- hoy dormireis aquí.

.-Es la hora de comer, os llamaremos cuando este listo-todos salieron de la habitacion para ir a la cocina.

.-Yo ire a hablar con Itachi-se ofrecio Naruto que salio de la casa Negra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Que creeis que le pasa?-dijo Shikamaru mientra empezaba a pelar patatas.

.-No se, pero esta wapisimo asi-dijo Temari guiñando un ojo.

.-Wapisimo? Tiene cara de muerto-dijo Kiba mientras echaba agua en una oya.

.-Temari chan siempre va a por los malos Kiba, no lo olvides-dijo Sakura sacando un mantel de un cajon.

.-Aun asi es muy estraño, y tendra algo que ver con Akaroi si cree que los que pueden darle alguna pista son los monjes-Shino le paso algunos vasos a Temari para que fuera colocando.

.-Ba, ya se le pasara, os acordais de la vez que Itachi le lleno la cama de miel y no podiamos quitarsela? despues de un buen baño se le callo, preparemosle un bañito y a ver si se le cae la cosa esa negra-dijo Temari subiendo los hombros.

.-Temari no bromees.

.-NO BROMEO!

.-Da igual, la idea de Temari chan es buena, al menos se relajara, voy a por el para que venga a comer-Sakura salio de la habitacion justo cuando Naruto aviso de que iba con Itachi a ver a los monjes.

--------------------------------------------------

.-Sasuke sama, la comida esta lista, venis?

.-No.

.-Deverias comer algo-dijo acercándose a el.

.-Me cuesta mucho moverme.

.-Yo os ayudo-Sakura le cogio el brazo y sintio un calambre recorrerle el cuerpo. Sasuke la miro con las pupilas rojas-tranquilo, solo fue un calambre-ella puso el brazo de Sasuke sobre su hombro y le ayudo a levantarse y a ir hasta la cocina.

.-Haruno.

.-Si, Sasuke sama.

.-Gracias.

-------------------------------------------------

Sandaro, me salio cortito el capi, bueno como casi todos XD, pero es que queria colgarlo hoy y no me da tiempo a hacerlo mas largo ò.ó! Disculpadme, me entretube bastante contestando a los rewings - . -, aunque tiene un lado bueno, os dejo algo mas intrigados XD. Sayonara XD.


	10. Boku no Atashi

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 9: Boku no Atashi

Sakura metio la mano en el agua.

.-Ummmm, creo que asi estara bien, Sasuke sama, ya puedes entrar.

.-No voy a bañarme.

.-Y se puede saber por que, despues de todas las molestias que me tome?

.-Porque no tengo fuerzas para levantar una cuchara, aun menos para desvestirme, y todavía aun menos labarme-le miro con una sonrisa apuntillada por dos colmillos.

.-Que eres Sasuke sama, un bakemonoda, como yo? "Inner: No, es algo aun peor"-Sakura sintio la voz, pero esta vez no le dolio-"No te referiras a un dios verdad?""Inner: por supuesto que no, baka, es aun peor, no que sea mas poderoso""PARA QUE LE PEDIS AYUDA AL ZOQUETE SI OS RESPONDEIS ENTRE LAS DOS"-una tercera voz resonaba en la cabeza de Sakura, se apollo en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño para no caerse.

.-Haruno?

.-Estoy bien"Quien es?""Inner: otro""Otro que?""Y PORQUE NO ME LO PREGUNTAS A MI!""Perdon, que eres?""Lo _aun peor_ "-Sakura sacudio la cabeza.

.-Haruno…

.-Estoy empezando a volverme loca Uchiha sama, ahora escucho voces, je "Inner: Pues a mi bien que me creias no!""Si pero dos son demasiados…""Inner: sale de el, es la otra cosa!""La otra cosa?""Inner: para que lo entiendas, yo soy Akai y el es Kuroi""Kuroi?""Inner: Hai" Deveriais hacer un esfuerzo, esta cosa-dijo cogiendo un poco de cosa negra de la pared- puede desvestiros y labaros, no? Despues de todo teneis su absoluto control.

.-Prefiero no abusar.

.-"Inner: prefiere que le duchemos nosotras linda""Querras decir que le duche yo, tu estas hay solita""Inner: que te lo has creido" Yo te ducho-la voz de Sakura salio de su voca cortando el aire, ahora era igual que la voz que tenia en el templo de Akaroi.

.-Nos volvemos a ver.

.-Si.

.-Me a costado sacarte.

.-Um?

.-Quiero hablar contigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se desperto como de un sueño, estaba en una bañera.

.-QUE AKUMA! "Inner:No lo grites muy fuerte porque hay mas de uno por aquí cerca""TU OTRA VEZ!""Inner: y espero no dejarte nunca, tu cuerpo es comodo""Que hago aquí!""Inner: me apetecia darme un baño y Sasuke sama no queria, asi que…"-Sakura se lio en un albornoz y salio de la bañera-Sasuke sama?

.-Nani?-este intentaba andar, era gracioso y a la vez daba penar verle intentar andar hacia la cama.

.-Dejame ayudarte.

.-Dejame?

.-Dejadme ayudaros mi señor-corrigio Sakura.

.-Um "Inner: No volvera a salir despues de nuestra charla con ella""Claro que lo hara"-Sakura le cogio del brazo y le ayudo a llegar a la cama.

.-Os habeis cambiado vos solo, mi señor?

.-No, me has cambiado tu.

.- Nani o / o ¿?

.-Eso.

.-Yo no e echo eso, me e sentido desvanecer y despues estaba en la bañera.

.-Pues para mi que estabas muy despierta, has empezado a gritarme que me diera un baño y como me e negado has dicho que al menos me cambiara, como no pida, me has cambiado tu y despues te has ido a bañarte para no malgastar el agua-Sakura empezo a ponerse de todos los colores-da igual, cambiate, que tengo sueño.

.-Pues entonces me voy, que durmáis bien.

.-Haruno, cambiate que tengo sueño.

.-Ya me voy.

.-QUE PARTE DE CAMBIARSE CONFUNDES CON IRSE HARUNO?

.- o . o um?

Sasuke le señalo la cama junto a el- aquí te quiero ver en 2 minutos.

.-P-pero Sasuke sama, que dices?

.-Que vas a dormir AQUÍ Haruno.

.-Pero, Sasuke sama, yo…

Temari entro por la puerta casi tirandola.

.-Buaaaa, que sueño, me pido la cama!

.-Yo ya tengo asumido el sofa, seguro que les toca a las chicas con Uchiha sama- se quejo Kiba.

.-Yo con el no duermo que quieres que te diga, por mucha cama que tenga-dijo Shikamaru, Shino y Naruto echaron unos sacos en el suelo.

.- Eh o . o U ¿

Sasuke la miro con cara tonta- os dije que hoy dormiríais aquí memoria pez, asi que cambiate ya!.

.-Si Sasuke sama - . – U –Sakura entro al cuarto de baño a cambiarse.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura y Temari llevaron las bandejas con arroz y zumo a los señoritos que seguian acostados.

.-No podia dormir, sentias ese frio que emanaba de el?-comento Temari.

.-Que frio? Empiezas a imaginar cosas Temari chan.

.-Me estaba quedando helada, y la cosa negra cada vez estaba mas cerca mia, y tu y el durmiendo como angelitos, los otros no han podido conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la noche.

.- - . – y que quieres que te diga?

.-Dejalo…

Entraron en la habitacion y dejaron las bandejas sobre la mesa pequeña. Sakura le llevo un bol de arroz a Sasuke.

.-Aquí tienes Sasuke sama.

.-Dame de comer que yo no puedo - . –

.-Pero si ya puedes andar y moverte bien.

.-Es por si me vuelve a dar el bajon, hay que ahorrar energías- se echo hacia atrás en la gran almohada. Sakura suspiro y empezo a darle el desayuno.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke hacia cosas raras con la cosa negra mientras Naruto le miraba.

.-Di algo.

.-Un tarro de ramen gigante.

Sasuke creo lo que Naruto dijo.

.-Alguien opina.

.-Un conejito gigante nOn-dijo Sakura que hacia la cama. Cuando termino un enorme conejo se avalanzaba sobre ella- KYAAAAAAAAAA, SASUKE SAMA!

.-Ten cuidado con lo que pides, mira las consecuencias- Sakura miro a Naruto que intentaba salir de debajo del tarro.

.-Eres cruel.

.-Ahora que soy tan poderoso, mas.

-----------------------------------------------------------

El dia se les paso rapidamente leyendo los libros para encontrar algo sobre la cosa de Sasuke sama. Por la noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos, Sakura sintio un tiron del hombro.

.-Levantate sin hacer ruido Haruno-Sakura se levanto al reconocer la voz de Sasuke, Naruto tambien estaba de pie.

.-Que pasa?

.-Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Salieron de la casa sin hacer ruido y se escabulleron por una de las calles. Sasuke ya se movia bien, incluso mejor que antes. Mas agil, mas rapido. A Sakura y a Naruto les costaba seguirle.

.-Sasuke sama, a donde vamos?

.-A recoger a mis presas.

Sasuke les gio hasta donde estaban encerrados los monjes.

.-Cogedles y llevadlos a la cueva de la montaña, ya sabes cual Haruno.

Sasuke se fue con un enorme salto minetra Sakura y Naruto hacian lo que les habia ordenado.

Sasuke los esperaba en la cima de la montaña.

.-Habeis tardado mucho zoquetes-Sasuke se apollava en la pared y se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano.

.-Tened en cuenta que no son ninjas mi señor- dijo Naruto subiendo al ultimo monje.

.-Bien- Sasuke se enderezo, estiro los brazos que le crujieron y puso las manos sobre la piedra- monje, dime las palabras que quiero ir.

El calvo empezo a recitar palabras en un estraño idioma y Sasuke fue repitiendolas. Sakura y Naruto retrocedieron un poco, asustados.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru y Temari salieron corriendo al esterior.

.-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!-grito Shikamaru señalando con el dedo la montaña. Hacia pocos minutos que se habia desencadenado un terremoto. Kiba intentaba ponerse bien los pantalones mientras salia siguiendo a Shino.

.-Sugoi o.o!

Todos se quedaron mirando el enorme castilo de mármol negro que se alzaba sobre la montaña. Un pajaro paso por el cielo.

.-Hokage sama…

.-Vamos- ordeno Temari- esperad, y Haruno, Uzumaki, y Uchiha sama?

.-No estan-dijo Shino.

.-…no hay tiempo, vamos- salieron a correr en direccion a la torre de la Hokage.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura y Naruto colgaban del precipico agararndo a algun que otro monje. Sasuke reia mirando su obra. Cuando lograron subir Sakura no fue capaz de mirarle, ni siquiera de hablarle.

.-Por que, Sasuke sama?-pregunto Naruto poniendose en pie.

.-Me lo han pedido ellos,

.-Quienes?-Naruto miro desafiante a los monjes.

.-Yo y ella.

.-No os entiendo.

.-Naruto…de-dejalo, creo que luego podre explicártelo…-Sakura se levanto del suelo y miro a Sasuke, pero este no se inmuto y empezo a subir por las escaleras del castillo.

.-Uchiha sama! Esto no es normal! La Hokage no lo permitira!.

.-Llevad a los monjes a la biblioteca y que se pongan a traducir los libros q me trajeron del templo.

.-No sabemos donde esta la biblioteca…

.-No os lo decia a vosotros.

Dos guerreros echos de la masa esa rara cogieron a los monjes y los introdujeron en el castillo.

.-Llevadles a sus dependencias.

Otros dos les hicieron señas a Naruto y a Sakura para que les siguieran. Sasuke se quedo mirando la aldea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naaaaaaaaaaaa, me e tomao mi tiempo pero creo que quedo bien XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Gomen por tardar uwu! Intenare volver a subir cada uno o dos dias nOn.

Capitulo 10: Akai Akeru.


	11. Akeru Akai

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 10: Akai Akeru

El equipo de Uchiha andaba con paso firme tras el equipo de Hyuuga.

.-No puedo creer que tengamos que seguirle, precisamente a el!-Kiba apreto los puños

.-Ne, Kiba, deberias estar contento, Ino tambien esta-dijo Shino a lo que Temari y Shikamaru rieron por lo bajo.

.-CALLAOS!-grito Neji que iba el primero.

.-A MI NO ME DAS ORDENES-Kiba y Neji se tiraron el uno contra el otro.

Tsunade abrio la puerta de su despacho y los estampo a los dos contra la pared con un movimiento de la mano.

.-AQUÍ LA UNICA QUE MANDA SOY YO, Y OS VOY A ESTAR DANDO DE PATAS EN EL CULO HASTA QUE NO PODAIS SENTAROS O !

Todos se pusieron firmes ante ella.

.-Creo que todos hemos podido ver el castillo de la ladera.

.-Hai-dijeron.

.-Bien, puesto que los monjes han desaparecido, los consejeros de los Señores Feudales de la zona se han dado prisa en echarle la culpa a ellos…

.- Habeis montado una reunion a las 11 de la noche oO?-pregunto Ino.

.- PUES CLARO QUE NO ¬¬! Solo se encontraron al salir de sus mansiones para ver el estruendo y….BUENO Y ESO QUE MAS DA O !

.-Al grano Hokage sama, no tenemos toda la noche…

.-No, no la tenemos, Temari, hay que darse prisa antes de que a Sasuke se le valla del todo el piston.

.-O.O SASUKE SAMA?

.-Esta claro que a sido el.

.-P-pero de donde sacas esas conclusiones, Sasuke es muy fuerte, pero tanto como para eso…-Hinata miraba por la ventana sin moverse de su posición.

.-Todos pudimos ver lo que hizo en su casa, a sido el, estoy segura.

.-Cuales son las ordenes Hokage sama-pregunto Neji.

.-Traed a Uchiha antes del amanecer.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura y Naruto estaba hablando pegados cada uno a un lado de la pared que comunicaba sus habitaciones.

.-Por que crees que no nos deja salir?-Naruto parecia mas asustado que Sakura.

.-Esta esperando algo.

.-Como demonios lo sabes?

.-Lo noto, en alguna parte de mi se que yo le ayude con todo esto.

.-Sakura, sabes que eso es imposible.

.-No, no lo es…Naruto

Sakura empezo a relatarle la noche en que encontraron las bolas, como luego Sasuke empezo a tener la cosa negra y como ella se habia transformado en el templo, y por ello la habian encerrado.

.-Deviste contarmelo desde el principio…

.-Lo se, Naruto, pero, si lo contaba, la gente empezaria a hablar de Sasuke sama, y eso, no puedo hacerselo, el confió en mi.

.-Alguien se acerca.

Los dos se separaron de la pared rapidamente. Los pasos parecian parar ante la habitacion de Naruto, pero luego la puerta de la habitacion de Sakura se habrio.

.-Um, a Naruto le he visto en accion, pero a ti aun no, Sakura, solo aquella vez, y no se puede decir mucho.

.-Sasuke sama.

.-Sasuke desde ahora.

Sakura se sorprendio, pero no añadio nada, solo se levanto del suelo.

.-Que debo hacer.

.-Usa a Akai y protege la fortaleza, no dejes que entre nadie, nadie, hasta media noche, entonces Naruto te tomara el relevo, tengo que preparar unas cosas y en parte tu tendras que ayudarme.

.-A-akai? Me suena "inner: noooo, de verdad ¬o¬?" "Gomen nonU", si, cre-creo que podre hacerlo.

.-Bien

Sasuke desaparecio de la habitacion. Sakura paso una mano por la pared.

.-Naruto?

Nadie contesto a su llamada. Salio de la habitacion y se fue hacia las puertas. Un grupo de cosas negra aladas esperaban cerrando el paso.

.-Tengo que pasar-dijo Sakura con una voz mas firme de lo que ella misma esperaba – "Se esta haciendo con el control" "Inner: no te preocupes mona, solo te dare mi poder" Dejadme salir, son ordendes de Sasuk…

.-Ya lo sabemos Haruno sama.

Las criaturas se arrodillaron ante ella.

.-Somos tu patruya.

.-Mi…patruya.

.-Si.

Sakura salio fuera. El castillo era inmenso, pero algo le decia, que ella sola podia encargarse de la proteccion de gran parte.

.-Vosotros vigilad la parte trasera y la de la zona del rio, yo me encargo del resto.

.-Es mucho para una sola persona.

.-No te preocupes, iros.

Los bichos desplegaron las alas y se fundieron con la noche.

.-Ya es hora de poner mis facultades en practica.

Sakura apreto una mano y alzo el puño.

----------------------------------------------------------

.-Bien, ahora todos me seguiréis sin separaros lo mas minimos para que pueda controlar mejor la…

.-Que te lo has creido, Hyuuga- Temari le miro desafiante mientras esquivaba una chimenea- yo soy la subcapitana del equipo de Sasuke sama, yo dirigire este grupo.

.-Como quieras- de un movimiento de la mano el y su equipo desaparecieron tras una casa.

.-Temari, deveriamos ir juntos, somos pocos.

.-El quiere cargarse a Sasuke, llegaremos antes y le daremos una buena ostia para que espavile- Temari intentaba subir el animo del grupo, pero sabia que habia muchas posibilidades de que tubieran que matar a Sasuke, o morir, o algo peor…

.-Tienes algun plan –Shikamaru se puso a su altura.

.-Yo, eso te lo dejo a ti.

.-Lo suponia. Tengamos en cuenta que si Sasuke es capaz de hacer todo eso, sera capaz de poner algun impedimento para que entremos, bien, Shino se encargara de mandar bichos cuando le sea posible para que acaben con ellas antes de que lleguemos con el mayor sigilo posible y asi informarnos de la situación. Si en realidad no habia nada esperando, no entraremos, si lo habia, nos colaremos como podamos.

.-Por que no entramos si no hay nada?

.-Porque significa que nos esta esperando, y, ademas, se te han olvidado Sakura y Naruto, si no nos topamos con Sasuke, creo que lo principal seria encontrarlos.

.-Si, yo tambien, necesitamos su ayuda y saber que a pasado.

Temari echo una ultima mirada a la zona antes de empezar a escalar la montaña.

.-No veo a Hyuuga.

.-Habran ido por el otro lado, ya sabes como es.

.-O esperara detrás nuestra a que hagamos el trabajo sucio.

.-Tambien es una opcion.

Se detubieron al terminar de subir la montaña.

.-Cuerpo a tierra- susurro Temari y todos se agacharon. Sus trajes les hacian camuflarse con el habiente.

.-Menos mal que a Sasuke sama le gusta tener el mejor equipo en todos los sentidos- Kiba se saco a Akamaru del bolsillo (N/A: No pregunteis XDDDDDDDDD)

.-Shino, tu turno- dijo Shikamaru

.-Hai- este extendio las manos y un monton de bichitos salieron de ellas.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca. Le sangraba. Colmillos. A causa de sus propios colmillos.

.-Um, no esta mal.

Sus ojos verdes ahora estaban de un intenso rojo. Agudizo el odio. Oia los pasos de Naruto que se dirigia corriendo hacia algun sitio. Una hoja caia de un arbol cercano. Y un enjambre de bichos se acercaba a ella.

.-Shino…han tardado poco en llegar.

Sonrio haciendo que sus colmillos se apuntillasen y se giro rapidamente haciendo arder a todos los bichos.

.-Ya es hora de recivirles.

--------------------------------------------------------------

.-Neji kun, estas cosas no paran de salir- Hinata destrozaba otra cosa negra alada mas, sin mucho éxito.

.-Ya lo veo- Neji esquivo de una rapida voltereta en el aire y quito del medio a uno de una patada.

.-Asi no duraremos mucho Neji sama- Lee y Tenten hacian un equipo estupendo, pero Neji sabia que ambos se cansarian con rapidez, sus ataques eran efectivos pero requerian concentración y chakra.

.-Ino, adelantate y busca un lugar seguro.

.-Hai- Ino dio un gracil salto y se perdio rapidamente de vista.

.-Espero que no la encuentren.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto subio las escaleras muy rapido.

.-SASUKE SAMA!

.-Nani?

.-Que le has ordenado a Sakura-dijo intentando no mostrar sus jadeos por subir corriendo las escaleras-QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE ESTO EN SERIO!

.-Sakura y yo estamos poseisdos por las dos fuerzas de Akaroi. Akai y Kuroi. Son fuentes de poder con conciencia propia que nos hablan y pueden comunicarse entre ellos, mentalmente o a traves de nuestro cuerpo. Es lo unico que se con certeza, los libros de los monjes son difíciles de traducir…

.-Sasuke sama…

.-Pero no pongas esa cara, esta noche tengo que hacer ciertas cosas, Sakura puede desarrollar su poder porque Akaroi la toco en el templo, pero yo no he sido tocado, y solo puedo usarlo parcialmente, quiero usar este poder en toda su fuerza.

.-Akaroi, es un dios.

.-Es un Uchiha muerto, su fantasma vive en algunas de las estatuas que le hicieron, Sakura se topo con una justo cuando el estaba alli. Ahora necesito invocarle, ya que seria muy difícil encontrarle por otros medios, a las 6 de la mañana Naruto, no lo olvides.

Sasuke se fue pasillo arriba.

Naruto miro su reloj, Eran las 4:57.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata corria por un pasillo que parecia no tener fin. Habia tenido que entrar en el castillo para librarse de las cosas y ahora no encontraba la salida. Un fuerte golpe la hizo tambalearse.

.-NARUTO!

.-HINATA! Que haces aquí?

.-Vi-vinimos a por Sasuke, Neji kun y los demas, tambien tu equipo.

.-Rapido, ayudame, necesito encontrar a Sakura.

.-Sakura chan?

.-Si, Sasuke va a hacer algo terrible, tengo que encontrarla antes de que lo haga.

Miro su reloj, las 5:07.

.-Aggg, queda muy poco tiempo, no puedo ir a buscarla, AYUDAME HINATA!

La cogio del brazo y tiro de ella, volvio a ir por donde habia llegado.

.-Pe-pero Naruto kun, que pasa?

.-Sasuke dice que esta poseido por un demonio y que va a desatar todo su poder que al parecer es parte del poder de un Dios, si ahora ya es fuerte no quiero pensar que pasara despues!

Hinata activo el biyakungan.

.-Estabien, intentare encontrarle.

Dijo volviendo su mirada a todas partes. El tiempo pasaba rapidamente, los pasillos no parecian terminar nunca.

.-Naruto, esto es enorme.

Entonces encontraron una puerta con dos gárgolas a los lados.

.-Debe estar hay!

Se lanzo hacia la puerta cuando las gárgolas tomaron vida y se lanzaron contra ellos.

.-RASENGAN!

Grito tirando a la primera, pero se regenero rapidamente.

.-Chikuso…

Hinata se puso tras de el.

.-Naruto…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Los bichos no vuelven…

.-Eso significa que hay algo lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlos a todos- dijo Shino ajustandose las gafas.

.-Entonces, a que esperamos- todos se levantaron y el camuflaje desaparecio.

.-Ohaiyo.

Sakura les saludo desde la escalera. Una gota de sangre caia por su barbilla. Los primeros rayos del amanecer aparecieron rojos en el cielo.

Naruto miro su reloj

6:00 am

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYAAAAAAAAA, NO QUERIA PONER LA PELEA DE SAKURA QUE ASI TENDREIS QUE QUEDAROS NADA MENOS QUE UNA SEMANA CON LA INTRIGA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Me voy a la nieve una semana nOn! En cuanto vuelva mando el capi, palabrita de Zoe nOn! Rewinearme que me hace ilu nOn!


	12. Hane

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 11: Hane

Ino corria todo lo que sus piernas le permitian. Habia logrado entrar sin montar demasiado escandalo. Pero poco despues un fuerte estallido la sorprendio, busco la causa, y se repitio mas tarde mil veces que deveria haber seguido su camino, y descubrio a una enorme gárgola enderezándose desde la pared. Juraria haber escuchado la voz de Hinata a lo lejos, pero su prisa por uir de aquella criatura era su mayor prioridad en el estado en el que se encontraba, no podia desperdiciar chakra y algo le decia que, por mucho que tuviese en ese momento, no lograria hacer mucho contra aquella cosa. El sol ya empezaba a hacerse presente.

.-Chikuso, tengo que encontrar a los demas.

-------------------------------------------------------

Neji se agazapo tras unas columnas en la entrada del castillo.

.-Hemos fallado la mision.

.-Eso ahora no es la prioridad Neji- se quejo Lee, ajustandose las vendas- hemos logrado deshacernos de esas cosas por muy poco y nadie asegura que no vengan mas.

.-Lee tiene razon, no creo que nos den demasiado tiempo de descanso, este lugar no es seguro.

.-Hinata e Ino estan dentro.

.-Si no fuera por eso ya me habria ido con el primer rayo de sol de este maldito lugar.

.-Neji…-la voz de Tenten se ahogo en un alarido sordo. Los tres miraron directamente al sol, que empezo a ser cubierto de rojo, el cielo se oscurecio y todo se lleno de sombras.

.-Se ha ido la luz…

.-Entremos de una vez.

Neji habrio la puerta del castillo con cuidado.

-----------------------------------------------------------

.-Esa otra gárgola…estoy…segura de que…persigue a Ino-Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente.

.-Tenemos que alcanzarla, y rapido!

Apenas hacia unos segundos que la primera gárgola se habia caido al suelo por la luz del sol y ellos habian aprobechado para destruirla, se alegraron al pensar que a la segunda le habria pasado lo mismo, pero el cielo se volvio negro rojizo y no tubieron mas remedio que recuperar sus preocupaciones.

.-Crees que Ino puede cuidarese solita?

.-De sobra, pero no atacara a ese bicho, ella es mejor para conseguir información e infiltrarse con sigilo, lo suyo no es la pelea, y mucho menos cuerpo a cuerpo.

.-Tendremos que darnos prisa.

.-Naruto..y…que hacemos con Sasuke kun? El sol….ya a salido.

.-Desde que se ha vuelto rojo e perdido toda esperanza, ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir vivos y reunirnos con Neji san y los demas.

.-Hai.

Siguieron los golpes estruendosos de la gárgola al moverse escaleras arriba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se paso una mano por la barbilla. Dejo correr la gota de sangre que por ella caia hasta llegarle a la palma de la mano.

.-Um, preferiria probar mis poderes con alguien como Neji o Ino, pero tengo prisa.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el sol, pero no movio ni un músculo mas.

.-Empezemos.

Tres uñas enormes y roja salieron de su antebrazo y se clavaron con una velocidad de vertigo en el suelo destruyendo la mitad de la explanada que habia ante la escalera. Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino calleron estrepitosamente por la montaña.

.-Sandaro, eso a dolido- se quejo Kiba momentos despues- pisf, de todas formas esto nos da ventaja, tenemos mas tiempo entre que baja aquí y podemos escondernos mejor.

.-Guau nOn

.-No a echo ninguna tonteria Kiba- Shikamaru se puso en su posición de pensar n.nU- Sakura ahora mismo es algo parecido a un vampiro por asi decirlo.

.-Y?- Temari se sacudio la tierra de la ropa.

.-Va a cazarnos por asi decirnos.

.-Vale, sueltalo todo.

.-Seguramente, teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento de un depredador, esperara que vallamos en grupo.

.-Logico.

.-Si, pero hay esta el fallo. Nos atacara de manera fugaz y rapida hasta que alguno de nosotros se vea obligado a alejarse del grupo y se encargara de el solo, y asi seguira hasta que solo quede uno.

.-Que hacemos?-dijo Kiba- nosotros no somos la presa, somos el depredador, recuerda que somos nosotros los que hemos venido a por ella.

.-Y los que hemos caido en la trampa.

.-Um?- Shino se ajusto las gafas.

.-Es de noche de nuevo, no podemos orientarnos bien, y las afueras de este lado de la aldea estan totalmente sembradas de arboles. Seremos un blanco facil, si vuela sobre nosotros…

.-VOLAR OWO?-la capucha de Kiba se le cae pa tras xD.

.-Si, como hace ahora.

Todos mraron al cielo parar poder ver a contra luz la silueta de una figura alda.

.-La luz cada vez es mas pequeña, cuando todo se ponga oscuro, no podremos verla.

.-Pues empezemos a andar.

.-Eso es lo que ella…

.-Ya lo has dicho Shikamaru, hemos caido en la trampa, tendremos que salir de ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se estremecio. El libro que llevaba leyendo varios minutos hacia que se le pusiera el vello de punta solo de tocarlo, las palabras le sonaban prohibidas, y decirlas un delito.

.-Ya queda poco.

El calvito reluciente (N/A: es que se a encerao la calva xD) ponia las manos en posición triangular, al igual que los demas.

.-Nuestra energia te ayuda,

.-CALLATE, LA UNICA ENERGIA QUE ESTA USANDO ESTA COSA ES LA MIA!

Sasuke volvio la mirada a la pequeña esfera que se estaba creando en un pequeño pedestal de tres puntas.

.-Si esto no funciona, vatiremos records en torturas.

.- Me estraña que no notes ya el cambio.

Pero si que lo notaba. Sasuke hacia ya un buen rato que oia las pisadas de Naruto, Hinata e Ino por el castillo, y los estruendos y desastres que las gárgolas estaban produciendo. Tambien hacia tiempo que podia sentir a Sakura y como su sangre hervía de emocion al ver al equipo. Tambien, aun sin saber de donde procedia, sentia miedo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ahogo un grito de juvilo al echar a volar. Era una sensación fantastica, inimaginable, sentir el viento pasando bajo sus alas y como las corrientes ejercian presion en ellas. Aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza y volvio la mirada hacia el bosque. La oscuridad ahora era total.

.-No veo…"Inner: Usa los mensajes ultrasonicos" Como? "Inner: Mi mente puede mandar potentes ondas que al revotar contra los cuerpos te mandan posiciones y sensaciones, asi podras encontrar a nuestra cena" No voy a comermelos "Inner: um, intento de vampira…" Callate, no estoy aquí para saciarte a ti.

Descendio rapida pero sigilosamente sobre el bosque mandando ondas ultrasonicas con la mente, no tardo en localizar a sus presas.

.-Uuuuu, cada vez mas, el juego se pone interesante.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Lee y Tenten se encontraron de bruces con Naruto, Hinata e Ino que saltaban desde el techo de unas 4 plantas mas arriba para uir de una enorme gárgola. La despacharon con rapidez y salieron del castillo.

.-Que era eso, Hinata?

.-Era una de las gárgolas que protegia la entrada a donde esta Sasuke.

.-Sabrias volver?

.-No, ese castillo es un laberinto,

.-Uzumaki.

.-Que sepa volver no significa que valla a giarte, tenemos que alejarnos de alli, regresar a la aldea.

.-NO, la mision es encontrar a Sasuke.

.-La mision se acabo al amanecer Neji!- grito Ino- NO PIENSO VOLVER A ENTRAR HAY!

Un ladrido les hizo volver la mirada hacia el borde del bosque.

.-Podria ser Akamaru…

.-Naruto tiene razon Neji san, tenemos que reunirnos con los demas.

Neji hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y se internaron en el bosque.

Shikamaru y los demas avanzan despacio por lo que no les costo alcanzarles.

.-A que se debe el paso tortuga, Temari?

Neji se puso a la cabeza con autoridad.

.-A ella.

Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia el cielo.

.-No veo nada…

.-Exacto, ese es el problema, Sakura vampira chunga come gente nos persigue volando, no podemos verla, lo mejor es ir despacio y tener los sentidos alerta, su ataque debe ser rapido y eficaz.

Naruto volvio la mirada al cielo una vez mas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Um…Naruto, que haces con ellos? "Inner: nos traiciona, se va con el otro vando" Todo esta pasando muy deprisa, Akai "Inner: pues tu has decidido rapido con quien quedarte" Me lo pide el cuerpo "Inner: y te lo exijiria yo" Si, pero no te a echo falta "Inner: Ataca y dejemos las conversaciones para otro momento"

Sakura se lanzo en picado contra el grupo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Un estruendoso ruido lanzo a Kiba, Lee e Ino contra un arbol.

.-QUE DEMONIOS!- Neji activo el Byakugan intentado buscar lo que les habia atacado.

.-No gastes chakra, Neji, no la encontraras, no en esta oscuridad.

Ayudaron a levantarse a los tres caidos.

.-Si nos quedamos quietos seguira atacando.

.-Y si nos movemos tambien.

.-Pues prefiero moverme, ya que el resultado es el mismo.

Temari echo a andar a paso ligero entre la arboleda. Apartaban las ramas con cuidado, pisaban con sigilo, pero algo dentro de ellos les decia que era imposible ocultarse de aquella mirada de ojos rojos que los vigilaba desde algun sitio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"Inner: no les des tiempo a descansar" No voy a atacarles mas "Inner: que has dicho?" Me llevare a Naruto y les dejare irse, no me interesa cazarles asi, ademas, Sasuke sama no me dijo nada de matarles, solo desacerme de ellos "Inner: aggg, aun tienes demasiada parte humana"-Sakura noto como Akai se desvanecia dentro de ella. Bajo a tierra cerca de donde estaban los demas. Plego la alas que le molestaban al andar y despacio y gracilmente se situo tras ellos.

.-Naruto- le llamo con aquella voz siseante que estremecia a cualquiera.

.-Sakura- dijo ete volviendose sin vacilar y corriendo hasta ella.

.-ESPERA NARUTO!-grito Kiba pero Temari le agarro.

.-Dejale ir, es la unica manera que tenemos de salvarnos.

.-ESTAS LOCA!

.-A el no le van a hacer nada Kiba, estate quieto.

.-Sakura chan!

Naruto se lanzo hacia ella pero esta le paro con un movimiento de la mano inmovilizandolo contra un arbol

.-Quien te crees que eres para traicionar a Sasuke sama?

.-Solo los he sacado de alli, pretendia volver.

.-Asi si?

.-Si, a por ti.

Sakura desvio la mirada hacia el resto. Ellos no podian verla con claridad, pero sus ojos le premitian ver sus rostros temerosos y alerta.

.-Iros, pero la proxima vez, no habra un Naruto del que tenga que encargarme para salvaros.

Sakura extendio las alas.

.-Hane.

Cogio a Naruto y se perdio en el oscuro cielo de las 10 de la mañana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, holita nOn! Ya estoy aquiiiiiiiiiiiii xD! Rewinarmeeee, seguro que nadie se espera lo que va a pasar ahora, QUINIELA XDDDDD! A quien hacierte le regalo un peluche de Sakura vampira XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Ne, enserio, a ver quien lo adivina nOn! Y por cierto, me alegro de haber vuelto nOn.


	13. Taisen

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 12: Taisen

Sakura avanzo rápidamente por el pasillo, con pasos rápidos. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y de un salto se engancho al cuello de Sasuke, mordiéndolo. Se retiro con rapidez al ver que este llevaba una especie de protección de cuero que sus dientes no podían atravesar.

.-Por si te entraba la vena.

Sakura giro la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los escalones que llevaban al trono donde Sasuke estaba sentado. Respiro hondo mientras contemplaba las oscuras cortinas de tonos rojizos que se mecían en las grandes cristaleras de la habitación.

.-Naruto esta encerrado en su habitación.

.-No era necesario.

.-Iba a irse.

.-No lo hubiera permitido.

.-ACABAS DE TERMINAR EL CONJURO, NO HUBIERAS PODIDO HACER NADA

Sasuke la cogio del cuello y la tiro al suelo.

.-No me grites.

.-Perdón…Sasuke sama.

La soltó y volvió a acomodarse en el trono.

.-Castigare a Naruto si es lo que quieres- dijo despues de unos momentos de reflexión.

.-Sabes que no es lo que quiero, Sasuke sama.

.-Entonces cual es el motivo de tus comentarios impertinentes?

.-Solo digo…que deberíamos vigilarlo mas, puede que el no sea del todo normal, pero no es como nosotros, si se fuera con ellos, tal vez- se levanto y se sentó en el brazo del trono de Sasuke- tu plan no saldría del todo bien.

Sasuke perdió la mirada por la ventana. Sakura le paso una mano por el cuello, palpando la especie de hombrera de cuero que llevaba bajo la ropa.

.-No tienes porque llevarla.

.-Si que tengo, porque yo soy aquí el amo, y es la única manera de tener tus comillos lejos las 24 horas del día.

.-Querrás decir de la noche- se deslizo por el brazo del trono hasta sentarse en las piernas de Sasuke. Este volvió sus ojos negros a los rojos de ella, aun se le notaba el verde como un fino arco que rodeaba el resto del ojo.

.-Si- le paso un brazo por la espalda- la noche

Sasuke hundió sus labios en los de ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Salieron del bosque a tropicones. Temari fue la primera en reponerse de la dura carrera y volver a salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la aldea.

.-TEMARI ESPERA!-le grito Kiba que salio detrás de ella.

.-Rápido Shikamaru- Shino lo levanto de un empujón- tenemos que informar a Hokage sama

Los dos salieron a correr. Neji miro a su equipo mientras dejaba pasar por su mente el que problemático que acababa de soltar Shikamaru sin prestarle demasiada atención.

.-Levantaros, tenemos que seguir.

.-Hai- dejaron escapar todos antes de seguir a su capitán.

Hokage sama ya les estaba esperando.

.-No tenemos otra elección.

Neji miro por un instante a Temari, pero esta no le devolvió la mirada.

.-Debemos recuperar a Uchiha, Haruno y Uzumaki para hacerles pruebas, todo tiene solución.

.-Es prácticamente imposible llegar hasta ellos, además, Sasuke tiene la capacidad de crear unos bichos de la masa negra que envuelve su casa.

.-Ya habéis comentado que no son tan difíciles de matar…

.-Pero esos eran como un prototipo por así decirlo, podría hacer más, y mejores.

.-Temari, se que llevas razón, pero los Uchiha y los Yamanaka me están haciendo mucha presión para que solucione esto, además los aldeanos están asustados.

.-Entiendo…

.-Y cuando los Hyuuga vuelvan me darán también por saco, y en cuanto tu padre se entere me dará por saco, tenemos que acabar con esto cuanto antes.

.-Que vamos a hacer?

.-Ya he ordenado que reúnan a todos los ninjas de la aldea.

.-A todos…!

.-Esto es la guerra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se apoyó en la barandilla de la terraza junto a Sakura que contemplaba el ejercito de Kutotsus (N/A: Nombre para los bichos de la cosa negra XD, Kutotsu, ku-totsu, Kuroi, negro y gakitotsu, combate, osease, algo asi como combate negro n.nU) que Sasuke estaba creando en el recién terminado patio de armas de la fortaleza.

.-Quien los dirigirá?

.-Tu.

.-YO?

.-Yo dirijo a los de aire- Sakura le miro a los ojos- confiamos en ti.

.-Cr-creo que es mucha responsavilidad.

.-Naruto que es eso?-Sasuke entro a la terraza señalando Konoha con la cabeza.

.-Konoha, Sasuke sama.

.-No, es es el conjunto de personas que te denominaron mounstruo y te encerraron en una celda durante muchos años, Naruto, solo te pido que destruyas a aquellos que sean una amenaza.

.-Hay gente que no quiere hacernos daño.

.-Lo se, por eso no atacaremos la aldea, esperaremos a que nos ataquen, estoy seguro que sera hoy.

.-Pues si me disculpais tengo que ir a prepararme- Sakura salio de la terraza mirando intensamente a Sasuke. Naruto miro a Sasuke con una ceja arqueada.

.-Se que no es el momento asi que no preguntare.

.-…tu tambien deberías ir a prepararte.

.-…si, yo tambien.

Naruto abandono la terraza dejando solo a Sasuke con la interminable noche.

.-"Inner: desazte de el" No hasta que pueda crear algo mas competente que los kutotsus "Inner: nos traera problemas" Lo se, pero estoy dispuesto a afrontarlos "Inner: y ella?" Tambien "Inner: tambien deves vigilarla de cerca" Confio en ella "Inner: yo no, Akai no es como nosotros, necesita sangre, es una vampira" pero Sakura parece controlarla perfectamente, asi que no te quejes tanto, lo que pase, pasara.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y empezo a andar hacia su habitación.

.-Yo tambien tengo que prepararme.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari termino de ponerse los protectores extra que se exigian para casos como ese y se dirigio hacia la plaza a las puertas de Konoha. Por el camino se le unio el resto del Uchiha's group. La plaza no estaba tan llena como Temari esperaba, no habia mas de 100 ninjas.

.-"Si Sasuke a mejorado esas cosas…no vamos a tener mucho que hacer" Vamos a ver a Hokage sama.

Se dirigieron a una terraza cercana donde Tsunade observaba algunos mapas y papeles con Jiraiya.

.-Hokage sama.

.-Habeis venido rapido, Temari.

.-Que menos.

.-Hokage sama, con todos los respetos- Shikamaru se adelanto hasta la altura de Temari- somos muy pocos.

.-Ya lo se, hay unos 50 efectivos mas en camino, de los que estan en misiones exteriores, he mandado a un par de genins a tu aldea a pedir refuerzos, pero tardaran 4 dias en llegar si se dan prisa…

.-CUATRO DIAS!-se le escapo a Kiba que se tapo la boca.

.-Si, Inuzuka, 4 dias, tambien he mandado un par de jounins a la aldea de la Niebla, para intentar conseguir un pequeño tratado, tambien hay genins camino del pais del Rayo, de la aldea de la Cascada, de la Hierba y de la Roca…

.-Hokage sama, de verdad piensa…?

.-Ten algo de fe, Aburame, aun queda tiempo, si logramos aguantar con 150 efectivos una semana, tal vez lleguen suficientes refuerzos para tomar el castillo.

.-Pero toda esa ayuda no saldra gratis.

.-Los Uchiha se han ofrecido a pagar todo lo que haga falta para que las aldeas nos ayuden, y los Yamanaka piensan igual, esperemos que los Hyuuga tambien ayuden.

.-Cuando atacaremos?

.-Faltan por llegar tres escuadrones de reconocimiento- dijo Jiraiya poniendo un dedo en el mapa- estan reconociendo la zona, pretendemos dar un golpe rapido para ver que tan fuerte es nuestro enemigo y retirarnos, otros tres escuadrones ponen trampas y defensas alrededor de la villa.

.-Media hora Temari, media hora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura y Naruto se miraban en el espejo de la sala del trono de Sasuke

.-….hay que reconocer que tu novio tiene buen gusto para las armaduras-dijo Naruto mirando exhaustivamente la suya- si no fuera tan negra.

.-No es mi novio.

.-Amante.

.-Tampoco ¬w¬

.-Entonces que ¬o¬? que no me tomeis por tonto ¬o¬!

.-Es mi….amigo sentimental.

.-……..XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Sakura le endiña una ostia a Naruto.

.-No es momento para risas ni de hablar de lo que yo tenga con Sasuke sama o !

.-Es que eso de amigo sentimental a sonao raro n.nU

Se pusieron firmes al oir abrirse la puerta. Sasuke entro ataviado con su armadura (N/A: Ne, a lo ninja, no a lo hay embutios a lo sardinas en lata n.nU) y una enorme capa negra de esas que te vas pegando ostias porque te la pisas te muevas pa donde te muevas.

.-Me alegro de que esteis listos.

.-Cuales son las ordenes Sasuke…sama?- se apresuro a decir Sakura que noto la mirada de Naruto.

.-Naruto, dirije a los de tierra como ya supongo que te a informado Sakura, tu con los del aire. Naruto tu te quedaras en la ladera, no te alejes mas del rio, Sakura, si les da por vatirse en retirada, sigueles volando, pero no demasiado, no quiero que nos acerquemos a la aldea.

.-Entendido-dijeron ambos al unísono

.-Podeis iros-estos agacharon un poco la cabeza en señar de asentimiento y se fueron a paso veloz mientras Sasuke se sentaba en el trono.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ninjas se movian en silecio y en grupo tras Jiraiya, Neji y Temari. Intentando no hacer el menor ruido y disipar cualquier movimiento en aquella interminable noche.

.-Las 3 de la tarde, valla diíta-dijo Kiba por lo bajo para que solo Shikamaru y Shino lo oieran.

.-Y lo que queda de semana no parece que valla a ser mucho mejor.

Llegaron al lindel del rio, Jiraiya se acerco para mirar seguido de Neji y Temari.

.-AL ATAQUE!-grito Neji y todos los ninjas saltaron el rio.

.-NO, PARAD!-grito Temari sin mucho éxito y fulmino con la mirada a Neji- NO DES ORDENES SIN EL ASENTIMIENTO DE JIRAIYA Y EL MIO IMBECIL!-Temari se apresuro a ir tras el resto de los ninjas. Todos se habian parado en seco, unos 3000 kutotsus se agolpaban al pie de la montaña y unos 2000 los miraban con ojos fieros desde lo alto, encabezados por Sakura. Un silencio incomodo se hizo en el pequeño valle solo roto por el ruido del viento en el oscuro bosque.

.-AHORAAAAAAAA!- grito Neji echando a correr, muy seguido por su equipo. Temari cogio por el cuello de la camiseta a Shikamaru.

.-PIENSA EN ALGO!

.-PONER PIES EN POLVOROSA ES PENSAR EN ALGO?

Temari le solto tras soltar un insulto y se acerco a Jiraiya.

.-SI NO VOLVEMOS NO SOBREVIVIREMOS.

.-LO SE, INTENTA PARAR A NEJI!-decia a gritos para que se le pudiera oir en el griterio que se habia montado. Temari se lanzo contra Neji y lo tiro a tierra, Jiraiya les alcanzo y dejo incosciente a Neji.

.-RETIRADAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito. Todos los ninjas se pararon en seco y corrieron en direccion contraria.

.-Se escapan-susurro Naruto tras los kutotsus voladores desde donde dirigia a los de tierra.

.-No iran muy lejos- Sakura alzo el vuelo y unos mil kutotsus de los dos mil a su mando la siguieron, persiguieron a los ninjas arrinconandolos en el desfiladero por donde caia la cascada del rio.

.-A POR ELLOS!-grito y sus tropas se lanzaron en picado contra ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade salto desde la terraza al ver abrir a Jiraiya abrir la puerta de la villa con un golpe sordo y dejar pasar a los ninjas.

.-QUE A PASADO, QUE HACEIS AQUÍ TAN PRONTO!

.-Tsunade sama…-se le acerco Shikamaru, parcialmente herido- son unos 5000- Tsunade abrio los ojos- emos perdido a unos 70…

.-Eso quiere decir…

.-Solo hemos sobrevivido unos 30, y bastante heridos, esperemos que llegen pronto los 50 de fuera, y algo mas…

.-Algo mas?

.-Se llevaron a Temari y a Neji.

Tsunade se dejo caer sobre un escalon cercano.

.-Que vamos a hacer ahora?...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naaaaaaaa, e vueltoooooooooo nOn! Perdonando por el retraso pero tengo muchas explicaciones lógicas.

1- Me quitaron la licencia de la moto por conducción temeraria, yo es que no puedo vivir sin comer farolas n.nU

2- Esto da lugar a que tube que volver a sacarme la licencia, que es una semana haciendo el tonto pa que te aprueben sin corregirte el examen siquiera uwuU, y como son dos horas de clase no tenia tiempo pa na owoU.

3- El gilipuertas de mi vecino ta haciendo obras en su casa y se cargo la linea telefonica …………. Sin comentarios, el caso es que hemos estado dos semanas sin telefono…….si, lo emos trinchado entre todos los vecinos, quedaros tranquilos XD.

Nada, que me perdoneis uwu. Y rewinarme neeee nOn!


	14. Sin nombre XD

_Arbol de Cerezo,_ Akai y Kuroi, recuerdalo por el nombre del fic, es lo que hago yo XD, pero en esa escena eran Sasuke y Sakura, solo que la sed de sangre es una enfermedad que se va extendiendo, por lo que Sakura empieza a sentir esa necesidad owo, tengo 14 años y no se poner pa que me puedan rewinar anonimos -- w – U. A, y si a alguien se le ocurre agregarme por el mail que sale en mi perfil, va listo, XD, que me cambie de mail y el perfil no me actualiza bien, bueno eso.

_Haruno-Mackita_, que solo son amigos sentimentales XDDDDDD, ya cada uno que use la imaginación XDDDDDDDDDD.

Bueno, os dejo con el capitulo –o-

------------------------------------------------------------------

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 13:

Temari le dio una patada a Neji que reboto contra la pared.

.-QUE QUIERES YA E?

.-QUE TE DESPIERTES IMBECIL!

Neji miro a su alrededor, ni siquiera se habian molestado en encadenarlos, simplemente les habian metido en una habitación pequeña.

.-Si pretenden que no salgamos de aquí- se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta.

.-Yo que tu no lo intentaria, Hyuuga-Temari saco uno de sus kunais y lo lanzo contra la puerta, que se transformo en la cosa negra por donde habia chocado el kunai y se lo trago. Neji trago saliva sonoramente.

La puerta se abrio y Naruto aparecio en el rellano.

.-Acompañadme por favor.

Temari se levanto y siguió a Neji a traves de la puerta. Caminaron por un pasillo estrecho y desertico hasta salir a uno mas grande, el que comunicaba con todas las escaleras del castillo. Subieron las escaleras hasta la quinta planta y atravaseran el rellano de las dos gárgolas hasta encontrarse con la gran puerta que daba a la sala del trono. Naruto toco una vez a la puerta y después entro sin esperar respuesta.

.-No te entretengas, recuerda que tengo prisa.

.-Si Sasuke sama- Sakura cogio el pergamino que Sasuke le ofrecia y salio rapidamente de la habitación sin mirar a nadie. Temari volvio la mirada para no cruzarla con la de ella y se fijo en que habia alguien mas en la sala, un joven de pelo y ojos negros.

.-Itachi…

.-Me lo han traido hace un rato si te interesa saberlo- dijo Sasuke tranquilamente levantandose del trono- teneis dos opciones, uniros a mi pacíficamente, o tendre que obligaros a ello.

.-NO PIENSO UNIRME A UN MISERABLE UCHI…

.-Contigo no hablaba Neji- dijo Sasuke sin levantar la voz pero cortante.

Temari le miro un momento- no tienes poder para obligarnos-miro de reojo a Itachi que aun no se habia movido.

.-Lo se, pero en cuanto Sakura vuelva de la mision que le he encomendado si que lo tendre, por lo tanto, Temari, he de dar por sentado que te atrae mas saber que demonios puedo hacer para obligarte, bien, Itachi?

Este no hablo, tenia la cabeza undida entre los brazos, coloco una mano en la pared y se levanto despacio.

.-A su ordenes mi señor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Cuatro dias ya desde que se llevaron a Temari y a Neji-dijo Jiraiya que esperaba con Shikamaru, Hinata e Ino en la puerta del despacho de Tsunade- hoy deverian llegar las respuestas y apartir de pasado mañana deverian empezar a llegar los refuerzos.

.-No se si con la ayuda del resto de las villas sera suficiente.

Tsunade abrio de sopeton la puerta.

.-Y esto es lo que hay-dijo conteniendo visiblemente la rabia acumulada de aquellos dias, los lideres del clan Hyuuga salieron del despacho y Tsunade espero a que se perdieran por las escaleras para tirar contra la ventana la silla de su despacho.

.-Q-que a pasado, Tsunade sama?-pregunto Hinata.

.-Tu padre no va a ayudarnos, no ayudaran a pagar a las villas, es mas, dicen que se van de la aldea con todas sus pertenencias.

Hinata se llevo una mano a la boca.

.-Yo, yo no me voy Tsunade sama.

.-Lo se Hinata, y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

.-A llegado alguna confirmacion?-pregunto Jiraiya.

.-Dos, de la aldea de la Arena y de la Hierba, 250 efectivos entre las dos aldeas, llegaran mañana.

.-Perfecto!

.-No se si es tan perfecto, Ino, ahora habra muchos mas ninjas de otras villas que de la nuestra, podrian romper el pacto y matarnos a todos…

.-Entonces Sasuke se encargaria de ellos-dijo Shikamaru friamente- no se atreveran a hacer nada, creo que si Sasuke no nos a atacado es porque somos los legitimos habitantes de Konoha los que seguimos aquí…

.-No digas tonterias Shikamaru-dijo Ino cortandole- Sasuke Uchiha odiaba Konoha con toda su alma, estara buscando la forma mas cruel y lenta de destruirnos a todos- Shikamaru no respondio e Hinata entorno los ojos pensativa.

.-Me temo que coincido con Ino en esa opinión, estamos empezan a evacuar a los civiles a un lugar mas seguro, tenemos 3 dias para convertir la aldea en toda una fortaleza blindada.

.-Hai

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto cerro con llave la habitación

.-Uchihas, todos iguales, las pocas esperanzas de escapar se van si Itachi no nos ayuda.

.-Neji callate.

.-TU TAMBIEN TE VAS A UNIR A EL.

.-Obligada…Y A TI NI SIQUIERA TE QUIERE EN SU BANDO!

.-Como si yo quisiera…..?

.-No lo entiendes verdad¿¿-Neji la miro pero no dijo nada- esta claro que es preferible resultarle util a alguien que puede matarte con mover un dedo, no te parece¿¿ Si no que crees que piensa hacer contigo, solo retenerte?

Neji se puso palido rapidamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Te ocuparas de los kutotsus de tierra.

.-Pe-pero Sasuke sama, crei que esa era mi tarea.

.-Naruto, Itachi tiene mas experiencia para este campo, a ti te reservo para misiones mas importantes, cuando vuelva Sakura tengo algo que encargarte.

Naruto miro a Itachi, su indiferencia en ese momento era suprema. Naruto, que lo habia conocido mientras habia estado encerrado en prision, nunca lo habia visto asi.

.-Como deseeis Sasuke sama, algo que hacer mientras tanto¿¿

.-Entrenate, quiero que controles tus poderes, o mas bien los del Kyuubi, lo mejor posible.

Naruto no dijo nada y se marcho.

.-Itachi.

.-Si, hermano?

.-Hyuuga tiene un compromiso con mi sala de experimentos.

.-Si, hermano.

Itachi tambien salio de la habitación

.-"Inner: Bien, ya te has desecho del niñato" Solo le e quitado cargo en mi ejercito, no tengo interes ninguno en desacerme de el "Inner: aun asi apollo mucho mas la candidatura de tu hermano como teniente de tus tropas, cuando venga Sakura…" No a el no, primero a Temari, y, si quiere el, después a mi hermano, ademas tengo que terminar mi experimento "Inner: los monjes andan revueltos" Lo se, porque Akai se ha ido "Inner: ya casi a llegado a su destino" Lo se.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"Inner: porque hacemos esto?"-Sakura se quito el sudor de la frente- Porque asi lo quiere Sasuke "Inner: Sasuke, Sasuke, es que no sabes actuar por ti misma!¿¿" Deja de decir estupideces y ayudame a buscar.

Llevaba ya un buen rato removiendo escombros del templo del calvito, destruido por los animales gigantes de la isla.

.-Tendrian que estar por aquí "Inner: si estaban guardadas en las plantas bajas dudo que las encontremos, y la verdad, me alegro" Agg, callate "Inner: ooo, prefieres hablar sola?" ALELUYA!-Sakura se agacho y cogio una caja bien sellada- debe de ser esto, conincide con el dibujo- dijo comparandolo con el pergamino que Sasuke le habia dado- tu que crees? "Inner: …………………….." ¬o¬ vale!

Sakura se metio entre las ropas la caja y salio volando del lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabria decir que hora era cuando llego al castillo. Siempre era de noche desde el castillo a 5km a la redonda, Konoha estaba siempre sumergida en un oscuro atardecer y el bosque en tinieblas. Entro por la terraza donde Naruto la esperaba.

.-Has tardado bastante.

.-No te hagas el interesante, ni siquiera sabias que iba a hacer, pareces cansado.

Naruto abrio un poco la boca y después se miro en el cristal de la ventana.

.-Si, bueno, Sasuke sama quiere que controle al Kyuubi.

.-Lo se.

.-Entonces porque preguntas ¬o¬!¿¿

.-No sabia que fueses a aceptar entrenarte para ello.

Paso junto a el y entro al pasillo. Abrio con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y le busco en la oscuridad. Estaba tirado en la cama.

.-Te has tomado tu tiempo.

.-Si tanto te parece que he tardado haber ido tu-Se hacerco a el y se sento en la cama – toma- dijo dandole la caja.

.-Gracias-la cogio con cuidado y empezo a examinarla- mi hermano a aceptado.

.-Ya me lo imaginaba.

.-Y Neji esta respondiendo bien a las pruebas.

.-Eso no tanto, Temari?

.-Donde la dejaste.

.-Um…Sasuke?

.-Que?

.-Que hora es¿

.-Las 11 pasadas.

.-A…Sasuke?

.-Que?

.-…Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo?

.-…claro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo cortito donde los aya. Titiririrtitiiiii que tendra la caja, jujujujuju, como me gusta hacer estas cosas XDDDDDDDD. Rewinarme nOn.


	15. Henka

Hana No Sakura- Na, entre el poco tiempo que tengo y las prisas lei que edad tienes en vez de tienen XDDDD, bueno, creo que ya dije una vez que tienen 17 owo

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 14: Henka

Naruto se intento arreglar el pelo con la mano sin mucho exito. Miro a Sakura que parecia estar en otro planeta. Un ruido incoherente resono en la escalera y ambos volvieron la mirada. Itachi subia arrastrando a Neji que tenia los ojos desencajados y decia cosas sin sentido.

.-…que le habra echo…-penso en voz alta Naruto.

.-Creo que va siendo hora de que valla a por Temari.

.-Supongo…

Naruto la observo alejarse por el pasillo hacia una habitación cercana y volver poco después con la rubia de la arena. Sakura miro la puerta.

.-…entramos ya?

.-…creo que si…

Naruto toco a la puerta que se habrio suavemente, miro a Sakura y después los tres entraron en la estancia. Era parecida a la sala del trono, excepto por el pedestal de piedra que habia en el centro y las gradas de detrás de este. Sasuke le quitaba el sello a la caja mientras Itachi intentaba que Neji no gritase.

.-Subidla al pedestal.

Naruto miro a Sakura y después ambos colocaron a Temari sobre la fria piedra gris perla.

.-Bien, ninguno de los presentes, exceptuandonos a Sakura y a mi, conoce el contenido de esta caja, y dudo que pueda imaginarlo siquiera. Con "ayuda" de los monjes y de yo he encontrado algo fascinante

.-"Yo, otra vez esta hablando asi…"-Naruto sintio que Sakura tiraba de el para que se sentara en las pequeñas gradas.

.-Bien, esta caja contiene los 12 experimentos más importantes de Uchiha Akaroi. Si, e encontrado textos que contienen la historia de la verdadera identidad de Akaroi, simplemente era un aficionado a los demonios y entes sobrenaturales, y logro invocar bastantes, algunos de ellos lo suficientemente fuertes como para que se lo considerara un Dios. Bueno, ese no es el caso. Temari, vas a ser la privilegiada a la que voy a entregarle uno de los experimentos de Akaroi, contenta?

.-No quepo en mi de gozo-dijo la aludida tranquilamente.

.-Tu siempre tan simpatica, voy a entregarte el espiritu de uno de los demonios invocados por Akaroi, yo que tu lo agradecia.

.-Gracias.

Sasuke ahogo algo parecido a una risa ante el temple de Temari- Tumbadla por favor, o te tumbas tu solita?-Temari se tumbo sobre la piedra- bien-Sasuke abrio la caja con sumo cuidado. Dentro habia 12 bolitas como las habian encontrado el y Sakura, pero estas estaban encadenadas- "Inner: y pensar que yo me escape de esto"-Sasuke no dijo nada, pero sonrio- veamos cual te doy…-Sasuke cogio la bolita naranja y se hacerco a Temari- no se que es, pero creo que pronto lo averiguaremos- desencadeno a la bolita y la lanzo contra Temari. La reaccion de ella fue muy distinta que la de Sasuke o Sakura, empezo a retorcerse de dolor sobre la fria piedra y a gritar.

.-A, se me olvidaba, le e puesto come chakra por intentar revelarte ante mi, no esperaba eso de ti, Temari- esta siguió retorciendose- dejadla aquí un rato, después llevadla a su cuarto, y, si pasa algo raro, llamadme.

Sasuke se acerco a Neji.

.-Dime, Hyuuga, te apetece una bolita?

Este nego rapidamente con la cabeza e intento echarse hacia atrás.

.-No te preocupes, a ti no te dare un destino tan poco doloroso y rapido, tu, seguiras siendo el conejillo de indias de mis experimentos, Itachi por favor.

El Uchiha mayor cogio al Hyuuga y se dispuso a irse.

.-Hermano?

.-Si?

.-Si cogiese una de esas cosas, me…pasaria como a ella?

.-Para nada, no sentirias absolutamente nada, y tus capacidades se desarrollarian mas lentamente de lo que se desarrollaran en ella, por lo que te ahorraras muchos problemas.

.-…

.-Quieres?

.-…deja que me lo piense un poco mas.

.-Um- Sasuke se encogio de hombros- como quieras- Sasuke vio que Sakura se iba hacia el balcon de la habitación y se dio la vuelta rapidamente- Uzumaki vigila a Arenusca.

Naruto bajo de las gradas y se acerco a Temari que ya no se retorcia.

.-…esta mañana te has ido muy pronto…-Naruto no queria escuchar, pero, estaban muy cerca.

.-Lo se mi vida, lo siento, e tenido problemas con los monjes- una pausa para lo que Naruto supuso un tierno beso- te prometo que no volvere a irme hasta que estes despierta.

.-Luego hablaremos, tengo…que ir a llevar a…Temari.

.-Naruto puede hacerlo solito.

.-…no Sasuke, ahora no…mas tarde tal vez.

Naruto dio gracias al cielo de no poder ver a 360º, y se puso algo rigido al oir los pasos de Sakura acercarse.

.-Sera mejor que la llevemos ya a su habitación.

.-Si…

Sakura y Naruto cogieron suavemente a Temari y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de esta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru observaba los planos de las construcciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en la ciudad mientras las comparaba con los progresos.

.-…vamos muy lento…

.-A estas horas Temari y Neji deben de estar muertos- Kiba dejo caer uno de los muchos planes que se estaban presentando para intentar rescatar a los dos capitanes.

.-Mirad, Uchiha sama

Shikamaru y Kiba se asomaron rapidamente al filo de la terraza tras el aviso de Shino.

.-SANDARO SHINO, ME ASUSTASTE, CREI QUE ERA SASUKE

.-Su padre, tambien es nuestro señor.

.-Um ¬.¬U.

.-Que querrá…-Shikamaru enrolló el plano y bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso donde habia entrado el patriarca de los Uchiha.

.-MI HIJO CUMPLE 18 AÑOS DENTRO DE 3 MESES, Y NADIE PUEDE ASEGURARME QUE LO TENGA ENTRE MIS BRAZOS PARA ESE DIA!

.-Lo siento mucho, Uchiha, pero no estamos seguros siquiera de la seguridad de la villa, mucho menos de si podremos traerte a tu hijo, mucho menos vivo, mucho menos en condiciones de casarse, que es lo que pretendes.

.-Los Yamanaka siguen aceptando que mi hijo se comprometa con su heredera aun siendo lo que sea, y yo tambien lo acepto asi! Después de todo ahora es mucho mas poderoso…

.-Uchihas, solo saben pensar en eso…

.-Kiba manten el hocico cerrado y escucha.

.-…y los Yamanaka ven en ello una gran ventaja. Si no recupero pronto a mi hijo, no se si seguiran queriendolo.

.-Me importan poco los acuerdos entre clanes, Uchiha, mi deber es proteger la villa y dirigir a su fuerza militar, no mandar gente a la muerte para que la causa de todo esto se case con una señorita de alto copete.

.-…entonces creo que no hay nada mas que hablar…

.-No, no lo hay.

El Uchiha se acerco a la puerta.

.-Hokage sama…

.-Si¿

.-Si a mi hijo le pasa algo, lo pagaras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura entro en la habitación de Naruto.

.-RAPIDO, TEMARI ESTA HACIENDO…cosas raras…que haces Naruto?

Naruto estaba colorado de hacer fuerzas mientras juntaba las manos.

.-Intento controlar el chakra del Kyuubi -.-

.-A…-.-U….tenemos que informar a Sasuke de lo de Temari.

.-Claro, vamos.

Naruto se levanto del suelo y siguió a Sakura.

.-Que le pasa exactamente.

.-Le estan saliendo plumas.

.-Plumas oO? No sera una gallina no?

Sakura reprimio la risa al imaginarse la cabeza de Temari en el cuerpo de una gallina.

.-Lo dudo mucho.

Abrio la puerta de la sala del trono justo cuando una bolita azul oscuro se desvanecia en la mano de Itachi.

.-A, Naruto, Sakura, queriais algo?-Sasuke cerro la caja.

.-A Temari le estan saliendo plumas.

.-Vamos.

Siguieron a Sasuke dos plantas mas abajo y entraron en la habitación.

.-Valla Arenusca, te estan saliendo alas.

Sakura reprimio un grito. Imaginaros a una persona que le estan saliendo alas de la espalda, pero las alas no esta nenteras y ademas apenas tienen plumas, son todo hueso y estas viendo como se forman los tejidos.

.-Bien- Sakura salio de la habitación-…no creo que tarde mas de una hora en terminar de generarse, volved a mirar cuando pase ese tiempo e informarme.

.-Hai Sasuke sama- Naruto aparto la vista de Temari a la que se le habitan dilatado las pupilas y empezaba a tener aspecto de aguila. Sasuke salio de la habitación tras una ultima mirada y Naruto cerro la puerta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto siguió a Sasuke hasta la sala del trono como el le habia ordenado.

.-Que tal tus entrenamientos con el Kyuubi?

.-Bueno…me esta costando…un poco.

.-No te preocupes, no hay prisa.

.-Sasuke sama? Teneis algun plan?

.-Tengo muchos planes, Naruto

.-Me refiero para Konoha.

.-Por mi la aria arder, es mi gran sueño, supongo que Kiba y compañía se encargaron de comentarte mi venita piromana.

.-Si…un poco…un poco mucho.

.-Pero claro, morir con un incendio no es una muerte de esas que se graban en la historia, tendria que ser algo terriblemente abrasador, si puediera…bueno, que no, para Konoha no tengo planes, la dejo al margen.

.-Nos atacaran.

.-Lo se, y lo peor es que tambien esperan que les ataquemos nosotros, pueden esperar sentados, tengo cosas mejores que hacer, incluso estan fortificando la ciudad, ilusos. A, Naruto, si que tengo una mision para ti respecto a Konoha, voy a darte unas pastillas que te permitirán tener mas contacto con tu parte demoniaca para que desarrolles antes tus facultades, tienes tres dias para ser un pelin mas impresionante, para entonces espero que Temari tambien este en forma, tengo una mision muy especial para vosotros dos- Sasuke habrio el cajon de un estante y le paso unas pastillitas azul chakra a Naruto- puedes irte.

.-Gracias, Sasuke sama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo cortito, pero creo ke intenso en lo que se refiere al contenido, gracias por seguir rewinandome y leyendome, y creo que ya furulan los anonimos no owo? Bueno, eso, gracias por seguir leyendome, para mi es mas importante de lo que podais pensar non.


	16. Jikken 03

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 15: Jikken 03

Tres dias habian pasado desde que Sasuke le diera a Naruto las píldoras de chakra. Se ajusto las placas de los brazos y cerro la puerta del castillo detrás de el. Temari le esperaba apollada en una barandilla de piedra. Estaba realmente palida y sus ojos presentaban cansancio.

.-..Vamos, Naruto?

.-Claro, Temari sama

Esta salto por encima del muro seguida de Naruto. Se internaron en el bosque. Naruto intentaba no porder de vista a Temari, en aquella eterna oscuridad no podia distinguir con seguridad el camino.

.-Naruto, intentemos hacer esto lo mas rapido posible, no hables con nadie ni te pares para nada.

.-Hai.

.-Ya casi estamos.

El bosque termino en un pequeño valle donde en su dia estubo la cabaña que Sasuke hizo arder antes de encontrar a Kuroi. Saltaron el rio y subieron el pequeño desfiladero que les separava de la llanura de la villa.

.-Cuerpo a tierra

Naruto hizo lo que Temari le ordenaba y ambos se tiraron al suelo.

.-Trabajan deprisa.

Konoha estaba bastante cambiada. Habian levantado otra muralla mas, un poco mas alta, alrededor de la anterior, aunque por algunos trozos aun no superaba a la vieja. Habian instalado armas de largo alcance en torres y zonas estratégicas de la muralla y habian construido un pequeño fuerte sobre la cima de la montaña del monumento a los Hokages.

.-Ni tres horas durarian…

.-Lo se…-Temari se metio la mano entre la ropa y se toco una parte de la espalda- vamos.

Se levanto rapidamente mientras Naruto le seguia de cerca. Saltaron la muralla con descaro y se escondieron bajo un portal.

.-Casi todos los techos estan vigilados….

.-Entonces busquemos el techo que nos interesa….

.-…hai…

Naruto expandio su sistema de chakra a la vez que Temari.

.-…lo encuentras…-pregunto este al cabo de unos minutos.

.-…no, pero creo que estoy cerca.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Temari se levantara de un salto y exclamara en un susurro.

.-Por aquí!

Naruto la siguió con rapidez por debajo de azoteas y balcones hasta que Temari paro bajo uno.

.-Esta aqui?

.-Si, tu ve y encargate del otro.

.-Pe-pero?

.-Esta muy cerca, saliendo de la torre de la Hokage, date prisa y nos iremos enseguida.

Naruto no dijo nada mas y corrio hacia la torre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke habrio la puerta de la Shitsukoku (N/A: Significa Sala del Rey, que no sabia como era trono XDDDDDD) con estruendo.

.-Los teneis?- pregunto con entusiasmo a lo que Temari y Naruto respondieron simplemente con un movimiento de cabeza.

.-Bien- Sasuke se acerco a Kiba y a Hinata que yacían en el suelo- Perfecto, Temari ve a por Sakura!

.-Hai.

Dijo alejandose por el pasillo. Salio al patio interior del castillo.

.-Sakura sama!

.-Dime Temari- Sakura dejo el libro y el pergamino en los que estaba escribiendo.

.-Sasuke sama os llama.

.-Dile que le esperare en la puerta.

.-Pe-pero, el quiere que vallas.

.-Se para que quiere que valla, dile lo que te e pedido, por favor.

.-Como quieras.

Temari llego a la habitación a la vez que Itachi

.-Sasuke sama, Sakura sama dice que os esperara en la puerta.

.-Gracias, Temari, tu y Naruto llevad a Kiba y a Hinata a las habitaciones de abajo, mañana, Itachi, dale la bola que te e dejado señalada a Hinata, e Inuzuka pasara a ocupar el lugar de Hyuuga.

.-Que hago con el?

.-Simplemente encierralo, aun puede serme util.

.-Como quieras, hermano.

.-Bien, aprobecho que estais todos aquí para informaros de que Sakura y yo nos vamos a un largo viaje, no se cuanto tardaremos, el caso es que usaremos las shobunys para estar en contacto (N/A: algo asi como mensaje esfera xP)- Sasuke cogio unas cosas de la mesa y se las metio entre la capa- Nos vemos.

.-Pe-pero, Sasuke, que haremos los demas mientras?

.-Naruto, tu tienes aun mucho que hacer con tus poderes, Temari tiene que vigilar y atender a Hinata e Itachi estara ocupado con Inuzuka y Hyuuga. Si quiero que hagais algo fuera de lo normal, ya os lo comunicare.

Y con esta ultima frase cerro la puerta tras de si.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Hinata y Kiba han desaparecido, Hokage sama.

La Hokage echo hacia atrás su silla y aparto la mirada del Nara.

.-Esto esta empezando a ser preocupante.

.-Si, lo es…los Hyuuga estaran muy revolucionados, han perdido a Neji y a Hinata.

.-Los Uchiha tambien estan muy preocupados, los dos herederos del clan estan fuera de su alcance- dijo Shino desde detrás de Shikamaru.

.-Y aun mas preocupante, hace media hora se vio a Sasuke y a Sakura.

Shikamaru dio un paso al frente y Shino se ajusto las gafas.

.-Lejos del castillo, camino de la zona este del bosque.

.-DEVEMOS IR A POR ELLOS!

.-Ya e mandado gente a por ellos Shikamaru, tranquilo.

.-Quien, Hokage sama?

.-Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y Asuma van tras su pista, y no movere ni un solo dedo mas en ir a por ellos, tenemos cosas mas preocupantes.

.-Deberíamos atacar ahora el castillo, si no estan ellos…

.-Yo tambien lo he pensado, por eso estamos ocupados, los refuerzos empiezan a llegar y ya tenemos todos nuestros efectivos ANBUs en la aldea, creo que mandare un escuadron secreto a intentar infiltrarse, los kutotsus se han retirado dentro de la fortaleza, por lo que no debe ser muy difícil acercarse a ella.

.-Estamos incluidos en ese escuadron?

.-No, parece que Sasuke esta muy interesado en los de su grupo, y, desde luego, no fue el quien se llevo a Kiba y a Hinata, por lo que no me fio de dejaros ir, no, os quedareis en la aldea, por ahora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-A sido muy insolente por su parte mandar espias, no crees Sasuke sama?

.-Si.

.-Entonces porque no me has dejado matarles?

.-Un poco de diversión para el camino nos vendra bien, ademas, tal vez manden a alguien interesante para mis experimentos.

.-Estas seguro de que Akaroi sigue vivo?

.-Completamente, y aun mas después de analizar tus recuerdos.

Sakura se echo una mano sobre la cabeza.

.-Esta zona tiene mucha luz.

.-Y aun habra mas, asi que, si quieres, nos moveremos solo de noche.

.-Lo prefiero ciertamente.

.-Como quieras.

Habian dejado atrás el bosque este para acercarse a las montañas que lo bordeaban. Ante ellos se abría un valle accidentado y estrecho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Que te han hecho, Neji?

Hinata se apollaba sobre su primo, palido y traslucido.

.-Hinata, creo que deverias dejarle por ahora, esta muy debil.

.-Neji…

Kiba cogio a Hinata por los hombros para apartarla un poco.

.-Tranquila, se pondra bien.

.-Hinata…

Esta volvio la mirada hacia su primo que se habia recostado un poco mas sobre la pared de la vacia habitación.

.-Teneis que salir de aquí…

.-Neji…

.-Sasuke a estado intentando quitarme el sello para conseguir el secreto del Byakugan…

Hinata se llevo una mano a la boca.

.-Dime que no lo a conseguido?

.-No, pero el sello no resistira mucho mas…

.-NEJI!

.-Lo se, teneis que salir de aquí…

Itachi irrumpio en la habitación.

.-Seguidme, y coger al Hyuuga.

Hinata y Kiba ayudaron a Neji a levantarse y lo llevaron tras de Itachi, unos pisos mas abajo. Entraron en una habitación de paredes blancas con una sola ventana y dos mesas de metal en medio. Una de las paredes estaba totalmente cubierta por una estantería enorme.

.-Esta es la sala de experimentos de mi hermano, aquí, Inuzuka, intentare sonsacarte todas las habilidades de tu clan que pueda, y, para tu consuelo, Hyuuga, contigo ya e terminado.

Itachi señalo la estantería, concretamente a un frasquito no muy grande que contenia una esfera azul blanquecina con una etiqueta.

Jikken 03

Byakugan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro capi mas bien corto, que se le va a hacer uwuU, ahora tengo demasiadas ideas en mente como para organizarlas todas del tiron, ademas, ando de examenes nOn! Adoro los examenes, esas rosquillitas que te suben por la espalda de los nervios, que se te caiga el pelo del estrés, la tension minutos antes de empezar el examen, tirarte una semana detrás del profesor para ver si la dao la gana de hacer el webo y corregirte el examen non! Que bonita es la etapa escolar xD. Bueno, y a que viene esta paranoia –.-U…amo a dearlo…….

Rewinarme plis xD.


	17. Tasuke Suna

Ne, me aburria e hice el plano del castillo XDDDDDDD, pero solo hasta la tercera planta, luego tiene mas, pero apenas se ven en el fic, si las utilizo mas pos ya las pondre.

Ejem, alguien me explica porque no salen las URLs cuando las pongo --w--U?

Ponedlo en el navegador --w--UUUU:

Primer Piso: http/img362.imageshack.us/img362/2454/010wp.p

Comentario 1º Piso: http/img395.imageshack.us/img395/6150/01t6io.png

Segundo Piso: http/img395.imageshack.us/img395/6816/023cp.png

Tercer Piso: http/img395.imageshack.us/img395/2623/033tb.png

Espero ke funcione uou!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akuma Akai no Kuroi

By Zoe Uchiha

Capitulo 16: Tasuke Suna

La noticia de la salida de Sasuke y Sakura del castillo se habia expandido con rapidez en la aldea, por lo que cualquier ninja temia ser llamado por la Hokage para una mision que tuviese relacion con esos dos. Hatake Kakashi era uno de ellos. No es que les tubiese miedo, simplemente preferia no meterse en problemas. Por eso la llamada de la Hokage le habia fastidiado mucho. Aun sabiendo que no tendria que ocuparse solo de aquella mision, de manera que tenia que hacer menos, seguia fastidiandole un rato tener que volver a salir de la aldea.

.-No debemos estar muy lejos- Asuma se quito el sudor de la frente con una mano, ya llevaban mas de 6 horas corriendo tras los dos mounstruos- alguien tiene pensado que haremos cuando los encontremos?

.-No creo que vallamos a durar lo suficiente para poner en practica un plan- Kakashi saco el Ichia Ichia y se puso a leer despreocupadamente.

.-KAKASHI, NO TE DESANIMES, PUEDE QUE ELLOS ESTEN EN LA FLOR DE LA JUVENTUD, PERO NO SOTROS SOMOS MAS XO- Gai le enseña el dedo y le sonrie a lo brillito.

.-Um…que bien- dice sin quitar la vista del Ichia.

.-Nunca me hace caso TwT!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata se abrazo las piernas apollando la cabeza. Aunque la habitación que le habian dado tenia una buena cama y un escritorio, preferia el frio tacto del suelo, que la mantenia alerta. Hacia rato que Naruto la habia dejado alli e Itachi se habia quedado con Kiba. Levanto la cabeza al oir un fuerte grito que supuso salia de la boca de Kiba. Hinata se levanto y salio al pasillo, ando un poco hacia arriba y se metio por otro corredor que comunicaba con el pasillo principal, a su derecha, y toco a la puerta. Naruto le habrio.

.-Hinata?

.-Naruto, me dijiste que si queria algo…

.-Si, tranquila, pasa…

.-No quiero pasar, quiero ver que le pasa a Kiba kun.

Naruto la miro un momento, después echo una ojeada dentro de su habitación y salio cerrando la puerta.

.-Esta bien, pero rapido, tengo cosas que hacer.

.-Gracias Naruto.

Los dos atravesaron el pasillo principal para entrar en el corredor de enfrente, donde se encontraba el laboratorio. Ya no se oían gritos, pero si un forcejeo constante. Naruto abrio la puerta. Kiba estaba atado en una cama de hierro mientras Itachi, sentado, tomaba apuntes sin quitarle mucho la vista de encima. Kiba se retorcia y se volvia a retorcer, las orejas le estaban tomando un color marron y sus costillas se revolvian dentro de su pecho, la nariz se le estaba alargando y las piernas se le encorvaban.

.-No se si llamarlo hombre lobo o hombre perro.

Naruto agarro a Hinata que se habia llevabado una mano a la boca y se habia puesto muy palida.

.-Esta noche te tocara a ti, Hyuuga, asi que no pongas esa cara, Naruto, porque la has traido?

.-Creo que estaba en su derecho.

.-Derecho cumplido, llevatela.

Naruto agarro con fuerza pero delicadeza a Hinata y la saco de la habitación, la acompaño a la suya y la tumbo en la cama.

.-Tranquila, no duele tanto como parece, mira Kiba, solo a gritado un par de ve…

.-NO ES ESO NARUTO!-Hinata se abrazo con fuerza a el- YO NO QUIERO SER UN MOUNSTRUO!

Naruto se quedo un poco parado antes de devolverle el abrazo. Nunca la habia visto asi, ni siquiera lo hubiera imaginado. Hinata temblaba entre sus brazos, asustada, tan asustada que ni siquiera podia llorar. Naruto comprendio que Sasuke era muy injusto al obligarles a aceptar ese poder, que ellos no querian, una cosa era Itachi, que lo habia aceptado voluntariamente, o el, que lo tenia porque si, o Sakura, a la que no parecia molestarle, a la que le habia ayudado con su autoestima, pero los demas….

.-Tranquila, me encargare de que le pongan tranquilizantes, como hizo Sasuke con Itachi, para que no te duela, ya que no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, intentare que te sea lo menos desagradable posible.

.-Gracias, Naruto kun…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se detubo en seco.

.-Lo hueles?

.-Ya te he dicho que no tengo ningun interes en ellos, encargate tu si quieres.

.-…no, no me apetece pelear.

Sakura dio un par de saltos para alcanzar a Sasuke que habia seguido andando.

.-Pero no podemos permitir que nos sigan todo el camino.

.-Por supuesto que no.

.-Kakashi va con ellos…

.-Lo se.

.-Se que no son un problema para nosotros, pero, pueden ser un estorbo, deja un par de kutotsus por aquí y que se encargen de ellos.

.-No, veamos lo que son capaces de hacer contra nosotros, de todas formas son las pulgas que intentan parar al elefante.

Un ruido parecido al de una avispa gigante se oyó muy cerca y después la vieja vestia verde de Konoha se planto ante ellos.

.-Y pensar que os han dado el nombre de Dorojinsens (N/A: Algo asi como Ladron de Vidas…por lo de que se los estan llevando a todos…xD), no sois mas que dos crios muy palidos òOó!

Sakura saco las largas uñas del antebrazo rapidamente pero Sasuke la paro.

.-Me gusta, tal vez dentro de poco de motivos para que me llamen el Piromano Negro (N/A: No se como se dice piromano en japones XDDDDDD).

.-No mientras estemos nosotros aquí.

Asuma, Kurenai y Kakashi se pusieron tras ellos. Sakura pego su espalda a la de Sasuke y sonrio débilmente.

.-Eso tiene una rapida y facil solucion.

Sakura salto hacia ellos y Kakashi hizo lo mismo, esta le clavo las uñas en el brazo, pero Kakashi la tiro contra un arbol.

.-Sakura, escuchame, aun podemos sacarte eso, vuelve con nosotros…-Sakura le saco las uñas del brazo.

.-Una vez jure que daria mi vida por Uchiha Sasuke, ahora le doy mi vida.

Sakura lanzo de una patada a Kakashi contra Kurenai que le paro y le miro levemente la herida del brazo.

Sasuke ya tenia bajo los pies a Gai y a Asuma y miraba a Sakura con una mirada que podia llegar a ser dulce. Sakura se volvio a lanzar contra Kakashi y Kurenai, pero Sasuke ya los habia atrapado con Kuroi y los habia metido, a ellos dos junto con Gai y Asuma, en una jaula creada con su poder.

.-Pensaoslo bastante antes de hacer ningun ataque, esto- dijo tocando la jaula- esta semi evaporado y mezclado con el aire que se respira en el parámetro de vuestra prision, ira destrozandoos los organos internos y picoteandoos el circuito de chakra, no durareis mas de 6h, pero aun asi es una muerte muy dolorosa, cuando volvamos ya nos llevaremos lo que quede de vosotros, matta ne- les dijo con la mano mientras Sakura le seguia para volver al camino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru se ajustaba la chaqueta de jounin, grado al que acababan de ascenderle, mientras contemplaba las calles oscuras y deserticas de Konoha.

.-Es un alivio tenerte aquí, Gaara.

La Hokage le habia pedido, a el y a Shino, que estubieran presentes mientras recibían al heredero de la Arena.

.-Solo estoy aquí por mi hermana…

.-"Aun asi parece que tienes grandes planes para la aldea…"-Shikamaru seguia mirando por la ventana. Las calles estaban llenas de tierra removida por el viento, y unos extraños remolinos se agolpaban por todas partes.

.-Se a lo que sea lo que tengas que hacer, tienes permiso para ello, dentro de un limite claro…

.-Poseeis un generador de chakra?

.-Claro.

.-Necesitare ese y otro más…

La Hokage dio rapidamente la orden para que se buscase el generador y se pidiera uno más a alguna aldea vecina.

.-Necesito que los lleveis a la cima de la montaña de las cabezas…

.-"De los Hokages…"-Shikamaru se alejo de la ventana y fue a sentarse junto con Shino.

.-Puedo atreverme a preguntar que piensas hacer con tres generadores de chakra?

.-Construire un ejercito y un palacio lo suficientemente grandes y poderosos como para hacer frente e igualar la fuerza de Sasuke…

.-Con arena?

.-Por supuesto…

.-Hokage sama, si me disculpais, ya que Gaara va a solucionarnos la vida, me gustaria ir tras Sasuke y Sakura, aun estoy a tiempo de llegar para recoger los cadáveres de Kakashi y los…

.-SHIKAMARU, NO LLAMES AL MAL TIEMPO!

Hokage sama se levanta y le tira la silla, que esquiva por los pelos xD.

.-Vale, pero me voy –w-- - coge a Shino de la pechera de la chaqueta y sale por patas por las escaleras.

La Hokage se sienta en la mesa mirando por la ventana.

.-Y…cuanto va a tardar en estar listo tu castillo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata miro como Neji se llevaba a rastras a Kiba. Ambos, estaban muy deviles y palidos. Hinata miro a Naruto que tenia la vista perdida y la mente en otra parte. Entraron en el laboratorio donde Itachi desencadenaba una bolita blanca.

.-Para ti, Hyuuga- Itachi se la tendio.

Hinata se quedo muy quieta. Naruto miro para otra parte.

.-Aun puedo quitarle los tranquilizantes- Itachi se acerco un poco mas. Hinata miro la bolita blanca y estiro el brazo hasta poner su mano sobre la de Itachi. La bolita salio despedida hacia la palma de la mano de Hinata y empezo a girar alrededor de su brazo dejando un rastro blanco hasta desaparecer. Los tres se mantubieron en tension.

.-Co-como te sientes?- pregunto Naruto.

.-Igual…

.-Es por los calmantes, llevatela.

Naruto la cogio del brazo y la saco de la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo, me estan saliendo los capis mu cortos TwT! Bueno, es que toy con las fiestas del pueblo, de examenes, y haciendo fanarts del fanfic nOn! Ya los subire cuando los termine owo. Rewinarme anda, que estais bajando el nivel, ya se que no hay mucho ke decir pero bueno xD.


	18. Hiatus

Hiatus

Ya que veo q este fanfic pierde interes pues lo dejo, al menos hasta verano, porque tengo toda la intencion del mundo de acabarlo, espero que se enganche más gente en la reedicion, gracias a todos los que me habeis estado siguiendo, de corazon nOn


	19. Toki Tsuko Yokunai Tenki

Hola, se que dije que empezaba un hiatos hasta verano, pero es que me dio por ver los rewins. No esperaba tener ninguno de nadie que dijese que queria que continuase el fic. Muchisimas gracias a los que los habeis dejado n.n, me a animado bastante en una estapa bastante dura de mi vida. Gracias de todo corazon.

.-_En cursiva_ hablando por el pingajillo

"Entre comillas" pensamientos

.- Normal dialogo

**.- En negrita** mientras usan su transformación

**Temporada II**

Para no pamplinear tanto, e cortado lo que podriamos llamar tres o cuatro capitulos de relleno xD, si yo hago lo que no hacen con el anime xDDDD. Gaara con ayuda de los generadores de chakra a construido una fortaleza de tierra en lo alto del monte de los Hokages. Mientras, Sasuke y Sakura han vuelto tras una mision fallida. Shikamaru y Shino llegaron medio a tiempo para salvar a Kakashi and compani. Tras esto empezo la guerra. El ejercito de arena y ninjas contra el de kutotsus y mousntruos.

En uno de estos combates, Ino y Chouji, recien llegado de un viaje, consiguen coger a Hinata desprevenida, la llevan a Konoha y alli la sellan para que Sasuke no tenga poder sobre esta, pero le queda un poder bastante util, predecir el futuro, cuando le da el punto…

Sasuke se mosquea un webo tras perder un par de batallas insignificates y cae en una drepe, angelico, y pa consolarlo ya ta Sakura…dios que mal sono xD. Naruto y esta ultima terminan de perfeccionar sus poderes y ellos dos e Itachi empiezan a investigar sobre una segunda fase de sus poderes.

Empezamos.

**Akuma Akai no Kuroi**

**By Zoe Uchiha**

**Capitulo 1 II: Toki Tsuko Yokunai Tenki**

Konoha estaba siendo atacada una vez más. Por las calles kutotsus y sunamusha (Sunamusha: guerreros de arena creados por Gaara desde la fortaleza) luchaban entre ellos, mientras que en los tejados los ninjas intentaban parar a los kutotsus voladores. Como desde hacia algun tiempo, la permanente noche bañaba el cielo con su velo negro y la luna se escondia entre algunas nubes.

Naruto salto por encima de una barandilla, lanzo un par de shurikens hacia un par de mounstruos de arena para abrirles paso a su escuadron terrestre de kutotsus, corrio por la terraza y después se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo de la calle. Barrio con una oleada de chakra rojo a unos cuantos sunamusha que guardaban esa calle y siguió corriendo.

.-_Gaara esta enviando Sunatoris desde el castillo, ten cuidado, intentaran atacar a los que estais en tierra, Temari y yo intentaremos acabar cuanto antes con ellos_

.-Entendido, Sakura, por aquí perdi de vista hace rato a Kiba y a Neji, ya les informo yo.

.-Vale, cambio y corto

Naruto esquivo una ráfaga de arena proveniente del final de la calle y la señalo para que un par de kutotsus fuese a por el que la habia provocado. Itachi era el general del ejercito de Sasuke, Sakura era su teniente y mano derecha y la capitana del ejercito del aire. A Temari, Neji, Kiba y el se les habia puesto como comandantes de escuadrones de no máss de 50 kutotsus, cada uno no solia mandar a más de dos o tres escuadrones, y siempre siguiendo las ordenes de Itachi, Sakura o Sasuke.

.-Neji, sigues en campo abierto?

_.-Si, aun no e logrado cruzar el rio, la puerta se nos esta resistiendo y Gaara parece haber mejorado los sunamusha para que no se desagan con el agua._

.-Eso nos quita ventaja, que sabes de Kiba

_.-Termino de hacerse camino y entro con unos veinte KES (_Kutotsus Especiales Superiores_) por la puerta principal trasera_

.-Bien, ten cuidado, estan saliendo pajaros de arena de la fortaleza y vosotros estais al descubierto fuera de la aldea.

_.-Entendido, corto_

Naruto se paro en lo alto de un edificio algo superior a los demas y miro hacia la fortaleza de arena. Vio a Temari acercarse con unos 80 kutotsus voladores.

.-"Los ataques tan directos no serviran de nada…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Ino e Hinata intentaban mantenerse juntos. A diferencia de Sasuke, Gaara preferia mandar sobre sus sunamushas en todo momento el mismo, y no daba el mando de sus tropas a nadie más, por lo que separarse era para ellos potencialmente peligroso. Se encontraban cerca de la torre de la Hokage, la cual ahora estaba en el Shirosunaku (Castillo del Arena del Desierto, la fortaleza de Gaara). Aquel era un ataque muy debil comparado con los que habian tenido hasta ahora, pero eso no le quitaba importancia. Habian empezado siendo ellos los que atacaban directamete al Kageroima (Sombra de la Montaña Negra, el castillo de Sasuke) y ahora sufrian ataques directos dos veces por semana como minimo.

.-Lee y Tenten se han quedado por la puerta principal, aun no la han atacado asi que creemos que sera Itachi el que entre por ahí- informo Ino que acababa de llegar a donde ellos estaban.

.-Entonces ellos solos no podran, acerquémonos más- se perdieron entre las calles desaciendose de todos los kutotsus ke veian a su paso en direccion a la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke estaba recostado sobre uno de los brazos de su trono mientras que las piernas le colgaban por el otro lado y valanceaba una de ellas.

.-Itachi-dijo en voz baja cuando sintio a su hermano cerca de la puerta. El mayor de los Uchiha entro.

.-Me querias para algo hermano?

.-Has descubierto ya que a pasado con los Uchihas y los Hyuugas?

.-Han sido llevados todos al pais del viento, los han alejado de aquí.

.-Tambien van nuestros padres?

.-Si

.-Itachi

.-Dime hermano

.-Porque no esta mi ejercito en el castillo si yo no e ordenado ningun ataque hoy?

.-…pense que seria un buen momento para atacar, esta lloviendo…

.-Que seas mi general no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras con mi ejercito, repliegalos.

.-Pero ya estan casi todos dentro de la villa, solo tenia que ir y darle una patada a la puerta para tener Konoha!

.-Que los repliegues te he dicho-dijo mirandole fijamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

.-Si hermano…

.-Sakura tambien fue?

.-A ella le parecion buena idea y movilizo los del aire.

.-Dile que quiero hablar con ella, ahora.

.-Si hermano

Itachi salio de la habitación con pasos rapidos apretando los puños.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_.-Naruto, vuelve a la base, repliega tus tropas._

.-Por que?

_.-Son ordenes de Sasuke sama, rapido._

Naruto miro a su alrededor y localizo a los kutotsus a su servicio que quedaban, dio un par de ordenes y los kutotsus empezaron a retirarse. Miro hacia la fortaleza donde Temari y Sakura habian parado tambien en seco y algunos de sus kutotsus ya regresaban hacia la base al pie de la montaña del Kageroima.

.-"Esto tiene que acabar pronto, o no se como acabara"

Salto desde lo alto del tejado y se perdio por una de las calles hacia la salida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura entro desde la terraza exterior a la Shitsukoku (sala del trono para quien no se acuerde).

.-Por que nos haces volver justo ahora?

Sasuke la miro distraido.

.-Estabamos muy cerca.

.-Pero yo no os mande acercaros.

.-Eso que importa! Lo hacemos por ti

.-Puede que tu si.

.-Dudas de alguien?

.-De todos

Sakura se acerco un poco más a el y se sento a sus pies quedando de espaldas a este y apollada en el trono.

.-Que te pasa, Sasuke? (N/A: Ya e dixo ke perdio un par de batallas y le entro la depre xP)

.-Nada que pueda interesaros.

.-Porque dices interesaros? Te estoy preguntando yo

.-Ultimamente estais todos muy cantarines, os lo contais todo y a mis espaldas, no voy a permitir que esto siga asi.

.-Sasuke

.-Uchiha- dijo levandose del trono. Sakura le miro andar por la habitación.

.-Esto no se acabara si no matamos a los principales ninjas que pueda haber ahora en Konoha, quiero combates uno contra uno.

.-Como vamos a conseguir eso?

.-Con trampas, ya las e puesto en marcha.

.-A quienes se las has tendido?

.-Por ahora solo me a echo falta tendersela a tres, si ellos caen el resto de ninjas que necesito que caigan lo haran sin mi ayuda.

Sakura se levanto tambien y se abrazo a su espalda.

.-Me necesitaras para esta mision?

Sasuke se dio la vuelta cogiendola entre sus brazos.

.-Aun no- dijo dandole un cariñoso beso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capi corto, mu corto, pero es de calentamiento, una intro en la segunda temporada por asi decirlo. Ahora habra una serie de capitulos con mucha accion, no os los perdais non! PD: Puede que tarde en colgarlos porque aun sigo de examenes ..U

Sasuke a puesto en marcha tres trampas para tres ninjas de Konoha. Caeran en la trampa? Que se trama en la corte de Sasuke? Quienes seran los contrincantes de los tres konohistas?

**Capitulo 2 II: Ichi Kanningu Zuibun Mochiron**


	20. Ichi Kanningu Zuibun Mochiron

**Akuma Akai no Kuroi**

**By Zoe Uchiha**

**Capitulo 2 II: Ichi Kanningu Zuibun Mochiron**

(Una trampa demasiado obvia)

Kakashi se encontraba en su apartamento. El viento corria libremente por la habitación, ya que las ventanas estaban rotas por la batalla, y solo las cubrian algunas cortinas que ondeaban al viento. Levanto una mano y la miro distraidamente, fijando su unico ojo en el. No habia luchado demasiado desde que el, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai casi mueren en la trampa de Sasuke. Es más, Asuma y Kurenai estaban hospitalizados. Sufrian temblores, delirios, fiebres altas y nadie sabia el porque. La propia Tsunade estudiaba el caso en la proteccion del castillo de Arena. Kakashi dejo que la mano le callese sobre la cara y recordo las palabras de la carta que tenia en la otra mano.

" Estimado Kakashi:

Aquella simple palabra le sono falsa y acusadora.

Nuestro ultimo encuentro no fue demasiado agradable. Las prisas que probocan el trabajo me impidieron informarte del veneno que corre por el cuerpo de, por lo menos, dos de vosotros. Ya puede tirarse Tsunade el tiempo que quiera buscandole una cura, que le faltaran vidas para encontrarla, y no suya, si no de sus pacientes. Te reto a un combate con uno de mis subordinados, si ganas, te dare el antidoto.

Atentamente, Uchiha Sasuke"

Cerro su ojo sano intentando relajarse para pensar con claridad. No podia ir solo. Gai tambien se habia recuperado, asi que podria llevarle como refuerzo, sabia que Sasuke se esperaria algo asi, ya que, según la carta, ni el mismo sabia quienes de los cuatro habian sido envenenados. Se apreto los pomulos con la mano sin abrir aun los ojos. Después desizo la presion y se toco el ojo izquierdo por debajo de la bandana.

.-…tendre que confiar en Obito…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura dejo una bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y después se dejo caer sobre Sasuke que aun dormia. Le acaricio el pelo mientras disfrutaba de su silueta dormida.

.-"Aun durmiendo tiene gesto de preocupación"

Siguió acariciandole el cuello y la cara mientras se acurrucaba junto a el.

.-Vas a hacerte el dormido mucho más?

.-Si asi estas contenta…-dijo en voz baja.

Ella se arrimo un poco más dejandole un suave beso.

-Entonces buenos dias

El le paso la mano por la espalda acariciandola.

.-Sigue lloviendo desde ayer-comento ella alegremente- te parece bien quedarnos todo el dia aquí – dijo dedicandole una gran sonrisa.

.-Tengo cosas que hacer…

.-Ya lo se

.-Entonces tambien sabras que no puedo quedarme…

.-Puedes dejar las cosas para más tarde.

Sasuke miro sus grandes ojos verdes bañados de vetas rojas desde que el chakra demoniaco la tocara.

.-Que ganaria haciendolo?

.-MI COMPAÑÍA BESTIA!

Sakura se acurruco en el hueco del cuello de Sasuke dispuesta a no soltarle.

.-…me parece buen tranto…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi termino de ponerse su traje de batalla (parecido al de cuando era un niño, pero con menos cosas owoU) y salio por una de las ventanas rotas. Camino pegado a la pared por la calle. La lluvia caia sobre su cuerpo mojandole, pero ni a el y a toda la gente que luchaba por proteger un poco mejor sus casas antes de que hubiese otro ataque parecia importarles. Una suave neblina probocada por la lluvia correteaba por las calles mezclandose con la arena y dandole un tono grisaceo. Las paredes estaban humedas y transmitian frio mientras que el cielo gris oscuro no dejaba ver el sol desde hacia ya meses. Kakashi movio una carcomida puerta de madera que colgava sobre el marco de la puerta de un bar que no la necesitaba (las grandes cristaleras de las ventanas que llegaban hasta el suelo, se habian roto, por lo que lo unico que separaba el bar de la calle era el marco de la cristalera). Gai estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes que quedaban en pie mientras un hombre rompia las mesas intentando tener madera con la que tapar el hueco de la ventana. Sobre la barra en la que se encontraba Gai habia una botella de sake.

.-Kakashi, que haces por aquí?

.-Vengo a pedirte ayuda- dijo este con su tipico tono despreocupado y más bien tranquilo.

.-Ayuda, ahora?

.-Es sobre Asuma y Kurenai- contesto y se volvio hacia el hueco de la puerta como si eso bastara para que la bestia verde le siguiera.

.-Sabes como curarles?

.-Vamos

Gai miro por ultima vez la botella de sake y salio detrás de Kakashi dejando unas monedas en la mesa. Ya que este no parecia dispuesto a dar más explicaciones, Gai se puso a su nivel con apariencia solemne. Caminaron hasta una calle cercana a la puerta de la villa.

.-Estara demasiado concurrida, salgamos por una de las interiores de la muralla.

Gai movio los hombros débilmente y subieron a la muralla para luego bajar por uno de los tuneles interiores de esta hasta una de las puertas camufladas. Fuera de la villa el terreno era tan desolador como dentro: desde la muralla la arena se extendia medio km más hasta llegar al rio que se veia desbordado al haber explotado parte de la montaña de la cascada. Más alla del rio el bosque se alzaba negro y silencioso, impidiendo ver más alla, excepto los picos del castillo de la montaña. Caminaron hasta un bado que habia en una de las partes más anchas del rio y lo atravesaron con prudencia. Anduvieron por la orilla, bordeando el bosque buscando un lugar donde los arboles no fuesen tan frondosos. Un pequeño sendero se habria donde antes habia estado el enorme y concurrido camino de Konoha.

.-No tendremos más remedio que pasar por aquí.

.-Esta ruta estara muy vigilada, a donde vamos?

.-No lo se- dijo empezando a andar por el estrecho sendero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Pero dejame dar una sola orden- dijo Sasuke de repente levandose con velocidad de la cama y dejando que Sakura callese pesadamente sobre las almohadas.

.-Dejarte e…-Sakura suspiro y se dio la vuelta quedando de boca abajo.

Sasuke ando descalzo y en pantalón por la Shitsukoku y atraveso rapidamente la puerta que daba al pasillo. Anduvo por el corredor hasta las escaleras y se apollo en la barandilla mirando hacia abajo. Itachi subia pesadamente de la cocina.

.-"No esperaba mandarle a el"-penso en Sakura refunfuñando-"pero no tengo tiempo de buscar a nadie" Itachi – dijo seca y autoritariamente. El aludido miro hacia arriba y se quito algunos mechones de la cara antes de contestar.

.-Dime hermano.

.-Tengo una mision para ti, ve al bosque, busca a Kakashi y matale.

.-Como sabes que esta en el bosque?

.-Porque lo se, ahora vete.

.-Como quieras

Itachi se dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras a buen paso. Sasuke le siguió con la mirada hasta que este se perdio en el ultimo escalon del vestíbulo.

.-Yo tambien quisiera saber como lo sabes.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para ver a Sakura en camisón detrás de el con los brazos cruzados.

.-Vas a matar a Kakashi?

.-Yo no- dijo pasando al lado de ella que descruzo los brazos y se engancho al de Sasuke.

.-Pero, como lo sabes?

.-El que?

.-Que esta en el bosque!

Sasuke levanto la mano del brazo que Sakura le agarraba distraidamente y creo una pequeña bola de la cosa negra que hizo moverse.

.-Coloque chakra oscuro en todo el bosque.

.-A…-Sakura paso su mirada desconfiada de la mano de este a su cara- algun motivo en especial para matar a Kakashi?

.-Que vendran más a ayudarle, ya te dije que habia soltado un par de trampas.

Sakura se dejo llevar por Sasuke hasta la habitación mientras su mente volvio a la extraña mision que habian tenido cuando se encontraron con Kakashi y los demas: la mision no era muy fiable, volvieron bruscamente tras el ataque de los cuatro porque Sasuke habia dicho que ya no servia de nada, pero no parecia enfadado, que habia ocurrido en la mision?

.-Sasuke…?

.-Los envenene – dijo como si hubiera interpretado su silencio.

.-…Tenias todo esto planeado desde un principio?

.-Ciertamente…mucho antes de encontrar los chakras demoniacos.

Sakura dejo que su cabeza se apollara en el hombro de el mientras entraban en el dormitorio y se recostaban de nuevo en la cama.

.-…pensabas matarle, aun cuando heramos…normales?

.-Su muerte desencadenara muchas otras, en Konoha no tengo demasiados simpaticantes y con esa cadena me libraria de muchos y peligrosos enemigos.

.-Peligrosos?

.-A nivel personal, antes lo eran, ahora no, ahora son una molestia a nivel global.

.-Kakashi apenas a salido en los enfrentamientos…

.-Ya te he dicho que su muerte es para que alla otras- dijo terminando de tumbarse y taparse hasta la cara. Sakura le miro un poco más y después se abrazo a el para dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas habian andado un km cuando se encontraron con el mayor de los Uchihas. Itachi, que habia sido siempre una leal sombra de su hermano, al servicio de su padre, de actitud pasiva aunque de gran talento, se habia vuelto más codicioso de lo normal tras recibir sus nuevos poderes. Kakashi habia dejado en casa la bandana de Konoha y habia mantenido cerrado el ojo izquierdo hasta entonces. Lo entre abrio un poco para no perder ninguno de los movimientos de Itachi. Gai se habia puesto algo tenso y habia dedicado una fugaz mirada de reojo a Kakashi para asegurarse de que no era esto lo que andaban buscando.

.-Lo siento Kakashi…

.-Tal vez sea yo el que acabe sintiendolo- dijo Kakashi mostrando que iba mucho más decidido de lo que solia hacerlo, algo que preocupo a Gai. Itachi ignoro el comentario e hizo que sus dedos crujieran para soltar tension.

.-No entiendes nada…

.-Ni nada vengo a entender, tengo que vencerte y nada más…

.-Vencerme? Si fueras a vencerme vendrias solo- dijo mirando a Gai mientras el sharingan impregnaba sus ojos negros.

.-El sera tu adversario si yo muero- Gai miro con panico a Kakashi con una mirada que gritaba "Esto se avisa!".

.-Entonces todo aclarado.

Itachi salto hacia adelante lanzando una rapida parada que Kakashi paro con el antebrazo blindado por la armadura. Pero algo extraño ocurrio. El metal se desizo y paso a ser parte de la pierna de Itachi que despidio a Kakashi de una patada en la cara. El desteñido tardo un poco en recobrarse, intencionadamente para pensar en que debia hacer.

.-"Primeramente tenia que haber salido con la ropa de to los dias, maldita hora…"-dijo empezando a correr hacia delante e intentando desabrocharse la armadura del pecho. Itachi extendio una mano y la armadura se estrujo contra su portador apretandole el pecho, el brazo que le quedaba y las piernas y haciendole caer al suelo. Kakashi miro hacia Itachi intentando descubrir que tipo de tecnica estaba usando, pero no encontro respuesta. Intento cambiarse por un tronco o algo por el estilo pero no podia usar el chakra. De repente la presion desaparecio. Gai habia lanzado una potente patada a lo bestia verde contra Itachi. Sin embargo este se libro de tener que sujetar a Gai y la presion volvio. Gai le lanzo un puñetazo pero Itachi lo esquivo moviendose simplemente y su ataque hacia Kakashi no paro. Kakashi saco una botellita de un liquido rojo como pudo de su bolsillo y lo echo sobre la armadura, que se partio por la mitad, hizo lo mismo con la de las piernas, y luego se quito el mismo la del brazo. Salto hacia atrás perdiendose entre los arboles y Gai le siguió.

.-Tiene unas extrañas muescas plateadas en las manos, como si no tubiese piel, solo metal- le dijo la bestia verde en susurros a Kakashi.

.-Si se tapan esas muescas.

.-Se para el ataque.

.-De todas formas ahora no tiene nada con que cogernos.

Kakashi callo hacia un lado. Gai le miro la espalda, llena de kunais que habian salido de la propia bolsa de Kakashi.

.-NO…!

Gai callo tambien hacia delante aogando su grito.. No le habia dado tiempo a quitarse su bolsa. Kakashi empezo a quitarse kunais de la espalda.

.-Esto…- reprimio un gemido de dolor- no parece haber sido…tan buena idea como yo esperaba.

.-Deberiamos retirarnos…

.-Ya no…

Itachi empezo a acercarse entre los arboles. Gai se levanto, tambien se habia quitado los kunais, cogio lo más fuerte que pudo a Kakashi del brazo y tiro de el.

.-Al rio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru bebia de un baso roto algo naranja y espeso. Hinata estaba sentada en un sofa agujereado, tapada con una manta y con los ojos cerrados, intentando tener alguna vision. Shino y Chouji estaban jugando de pie a las damas y Tenten e Ino terminaban de arreglar los platos tras el escaso almuerzo. Lee abrio la puerta del apartamento medio destrozado.

.-No encuentro a Gai sensei.

.-Tal vez alla ido al hospital a ver a los demas- dijo Shikamaru levantandose para dejar el baso en la cocina.

.-No, ni tampoco al palacio, ni a ningun bar que siga en pie.

.-Has probado en casa de Kakashi?

Le pregunto Tenten mientras se secaba las manos y dejaba pasar a Shikamaru.

.-Tampoco nadie sabe nada de el desde ayer tras la reunion.

Lee se sento junto a Hinata en el sofa que le agarro el brazo de repente.

.-Estan en peligro, Sasuke

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, siento no haber escrito antes, pero e estado al borde de un par de ataques de ansiedad y e preferido descansar un poco, por el bien de mi salud xwxU. Espero que este capi os alla gustado, y lo siento a las/os amantes del sasusaku (como yo w ) por no poder daros demasiado esplicito, es que me pongo a escribir algo romantico y me da como cosa w U. Bueno, como siempre, dejad rewing. Y, a ver quien se da cuenta de una cosa xP.**

**Lee, Tenten, Shino e Hinata saldran a buscar a Kakashi y Gai. Parece que la trampa de Sasuke a surtido efecto, ahora los tiene a todos en el bosque y sabe donde se encuentra cada uno a cada segundo.**

**Capitulo 3 II: Mori zen Abunai**


	21. Mori Abunai

**Akuma Akai no Kuroi**

**By Zoe Uchiha**

**Capitulo 3 II: Mori Abunai**

Sasuke miro uno por uno a sus subditos: Sakura, la cual parecia estar perdiendo poder por segundos, Temari, cuyos ojos de aguila se afinaban cada dia más, Kiba, al que le salia pelo demasiado rapido como para poder cortar su melena marron y arreglar correctamente la barba, sus fieros ojos de animal salvaje mostraban nerviosismo al estar con más gente. Después estaba Neji, el cual parecia resignado y veia con otros ojos sus nuevos poderas tras decidir Sasuke que ya era hora que pasara de sujeto de experimentos a mounstruo autopata.

.-Como veis Itachi no esta aquí, esta entreteniendose con nuestro querido Kakashi en el bosque, pronto iran algunos a protegerle, por lo que tendreis que uniros a el para ayudarle. Y, lo más estraño, tampoco Naruto nos honra con su presencia.

Los demas no pudieron ocultar algunos gestos de asombro, esperaban que Naruto tambien estubiese en alguna mision.

.-Eso quiere decir que si alguno lo ve, me lo mande para enseñarle lo que hacemos con los que no informan de que se van.

Sasuke se levanto del trono. Llevaba un frasquito con algo blanco y azul de forma poco definida.

.-Aquí esta el secreto del Biyakugan, una parte genética, es mi tercer experimento, mi Jikken 03, nos costo mucho sacarselo a Hyuuga, aunque parece que no vale de mucho. Ya e probado varias cosas y no logro ingertarmelo….

.-Sasuke sama, a que pretende llegar?

Neji estaba bastante nervioso ante el recuerdo de haber fallado en la mision de ocultar el secreto del biyakugan.

.-Quiero llegar a que los Hyuuga no habeis tenido siempre el Biyakugan, alguien os lo ingerto, alguno de tus antepasados seria un ninja medico o cientifico, porque esto no se creo solo! Su naturaleza desmiente que el Sharingan sea una mejora de el y que los Uchihas provengamos de vosotros! ES UN GRAN DESCUBRIMIENTO!

Sakura cogio del brazo a Sasuke ayudandole a sentarse. El tambien parecia cansado.

.-…y lo más importante…aunque no pueda ingertarmelo, ni a mi ni a nadie, puedo crear un sello que contenga su poder.

Neji se puso más tenso aun.

.-Puedo crear un sello que se une a mi genetica del Sharingan creando el Biyaringan!

Esta vez no solo Neji se puso aun más tenso, las posibilidades de que los dos poderes se convinaran en Sasuke, que ya de por si y sin ayuda de nada era poderoso, era preocupante.

.-Me estoy cansando, dentro de un mes y dos semanas cumplo 18 años, y quiero, que para ese dia, Konoha este ardiendo, quiero que ese dia pueda presentarme ante todos con ese poder sobrenatural, PERO PARA QUE ESO OCURRA SIN INCIDENTES NECESITO QUE DEJEIS DE CONSPIRAR A MIS ESPALDAS!

Sakura ni se atrevio a calmarle, simplemente dejo su mano en el hombro de el e intento mirar hacia otro lado.

.-Que quereis que hagamos Sasuke sama?-Temari se mantenia firme ante el.

.-Quiero que mateis a Kakashi y a todos los que esten con el, que me traigais a Naruto y a Hinata para castigarles por irse, a Shikamaru y a Shino para que pueda darle más poderes y, sobre todo, quiero la cabeza de Gaara y Tsunade en este suelo antes de que acabe el mes!

.-Entendido.

Temari cogio del brazo a Neji y a Kiba y salieron de la Shitsukoku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Lee y Tenten corrian hacia la posición de Kakashi y Gai.

.-Debemos darnos prisa, o no duraran demasiado.

.-Y que haremos cuando llegemos?-dijo con una mirada severa Shikamaru mirando a Lee.

.-…crei que tu eras el de los planes.

Shikamaru aparto la vista con ira acumulada por que siempre le dejaban los marrones a el (N/A: xDDDDDD)

.-Aquí no ai planes que valgan…-dijo intentando no perder los nervios (N/A: Con lo tranquilo que es Shikamaru xDDDDDD)

Corrieron tras la pista de los jounins por el sendero del bosque. La oscuridad lo impreganaba todo con más fuerza que en las ultimas semanas.

.-"Me recuerda a cuando Sakura intento cazarnos"-Shikamaru se paro en seco poniendo una mano para parar a los demas. Gai estaba estampado contra un arbol clavado por estacas de metal por los brazos y Kakashi, ensangrentado de pies a cabeza, intentaba sobrevivir a toda costa a un brazo de metal que le disparaba cosas. Shikamaru miro a Itachi. Era la primera vez que veia su poder, y deseo no haberlo visto nunca, y, ya que lo habia visto, que fuese la ultima.

.-GAI SENSEI!

Tenten cogio a Lee sobrecogida.

.-Tranquilo, aun respira….

.-DEJAME!

Lee se solto y se tiro contra Itachi que levanto el otro brazo que aun mantenia normal e hizo que la vandana de Lee se estrujara en su cintura tirandole un sobervio pellizco que casi le parte la cintura. Lee callo con un sonido sordo contra el suelo.

.-No teneis nada que hacer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura le dio un baso de agua a Sasuke para ver si asi se le bajaban los nervios, pero este tiro el baso de un manotazo.

.-Dejame en paz.

Sakura retrocedio un poco perdida y Sasuke le miro con los ojos desorvitados.

.-PERO QUE TE PASA.

Sakura entre abrio la boca.

.-A-a que te refieres?

.-Es que no te ves?-Sasuke se levanto del trono- te estas volviendo normal-Sakura no supo como encajar la mirada de decepcion que Sasuke le otorgaba en ese momento- as perdido los colmillos, te resientes si vuelas mucho rato, tus ojos cada dia son más verdes, seguro que llevas semanas sin hablar con Akai

Sakura se quedo un poco parada. Incluso habia llegado a olvidar a Akai.

.-Sa-sasuke sama yo…

.-Vuelves a ser la niña cobardita que se pasaba la vida estudiando para conseguir un hueco en mi equipo, y ya sabes que pasa con la gente que no es especial…

Sakura le solto una bofetada a Sasuke (N/A: Perdon por cargarme un momento emotivo, pero es que eso de bofetada me suena cursi xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD- Zoe se cae al suelo partiendose de risa)

.-Crei que me querias…!-Sakura no pudo reprimir las lagrimas.

.-Puede que antes…

.-ANTES, AYER MISMO, O HACE UNAS HORAS ME LO DEMOSTRABAS, QUE TE PASA A TI?

Sakura salio corriendo de la habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari y los demas llegaron a donde se encontraba Itachi. Habia algunos arboles en el suelo y Gai se encontraba tirado bajo uno de ellos. La sangre corria visiblemente de sus brazos y piernas. El mayor de los Uchiha parecia estar buscando algo entre los arboles.

.-Itachi san, que haces?- Temari se acerco a el mirando a los lados.

.-Algunos de Konoha han venido a por estos dos-dijo señalando hacia Gai.

.-Dos?

.-Kakashi.

.-Um- Temari fue a moverse pero no pudo-"Shikamaru"…-algo la obligo a volverse hacia Itachi de nuevo y sacar su abanico e intentar cortarle el cuello, pero Neji la paro.

.-QUE HACES?

.-NO SOY YO!

De repente Neji intento tambien lanzar de una patada a Itachi contra un arbol, pero el Uchiha ya se habia percatado de lo que pasaba y piso la sombra que ataba a Temari y Neji.

.-Sueltalos o te hare lo de antes.

Shikamaru resoplaba ahogadamente. Le habia perforado el hombro izquierdo y la sangre le goteaba de una herida de la frente empañandole la vista. Itachi habia descubierto que podia cortar sombras, y eso lo habia puesto en un aprieto. Lee y Temari estaban intentando acercarse a Gai para sacarlo de debajo del arbol y Kakashi y Shino se movian cerca de el pesando que hacer.

.-"Estamos todos medio muertos, y encima ahora vienen dos más"

Kiba salto sobre Kakashi mostrando los colmillos y garras de su salvaje transformación. El pelo le cubria casi completamente y la ferocidad de sus ojos podia parar a cualquiera.

Shikamaru se aparto sin poder hacer mucho, confiando en el temple de Kakashi para ocuparse de un enemigo tan instintivo. Después volvio a mirar hacia el frente, Temari se acercaba a el. Neji habia echo retroceder a Shino e Itachi parecia dispuesto a encontrar a Lee y Tenten. Ino, llacia escondida detrás de unos matorrales, el intento de entrar dentro de Itachi la habia casi matado.

.-Ohaiyo teniente-dijo Nara intentando ganar algo de tiempo- bonito dia.

.-No entiendo como logras hacer sombras en esta oscuridad, pero no te serviran conmigo.

Shikamaru perdio la vista en el cielo sin nubes que los acompañaba desde hacia tanto tiempo.

.-No se donde, pero una vez escuche, que mientras alla esperanza, habra luz

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ando sigilosamente por las calles. Intentaba taparse con la capucha y andar normal, esperando que la gente creyese que simplemente estaba abrumado por la guerra y no cundiese la alarma. La frialdad y humedad de la ciudad recorria cada uno de sus huesos. Pronto llego junto la fachada que queria, un destartalado bloque de apartamentos. Busco un hueco entre las sombras de aquellas oscuridad que le permitiese subir por la fachada sin ser visto. Subio un par de pisos y salto por una de las ventanas rotas al interior. Con precaucion ando por la casa hasta que algo pesado hizo un sonoro ruido metalico al caer sobre su cabeza.

.-NARUTO KUN

Hinata se echo sobre el dejando la sarten a un lado.

.-Gomen, de que me sirve tener prediciones si no pude ver algo asi.

.-A-ai cosas mas importantes que predecir x.x

Hinata le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

.-Naruto kun, que haces aquí?

.-Vengo a ayudar- Hinata le miro sorprendida- yo y el kyuubi podemos ser utiles aquí, creo…siento que debi hacer esto mucho antes.

.-Naruto kun..

.-Sasuke a encontrado la manera de fusionar el Sharingan y el Biyakugan, ademas planea robarme el Kyuubi

Hinata abrio los ojos a más no poder.

.-Tenemos que tomar el castillo rapido!

.-Naruto kun…Kakashi y Gai sensei estan siendo atacados por Itachi, Asuma y Kurenai sensei fueron envenenados y ellos fueron a buscar el antidoto. Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Tenten y Lee fueron a ayudarles.

.-Dime que no en el bosque.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Queridos leyentes, es para mi un honor comunicaros que esto se va acabando. Poco queda ya para el desenlace, dos o tres capitulos, puede que luego siga escribiendo, porque la historia me gusta, para contaros que pasara después de el final, pero sobre todo lo hago por mis queridos leyentesrewinadores, porque sin ellos no tiene gracia escribir, sin saber la opinión de tu trabajo, no ai sentido, gracias a todos non!**

**Capitulo 4 II: Omoide**


	22. Omoide

**Akuma Akai no Kuroi**

**By Zoe Uchiha**

**Capitulo 4 II: Omoide**

Sasuke andubo despacio por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Iba arrastrando los pies y apollandose contra la pared. Se sentia debil y no entendia porque. Bajo las escaleras y salio al jardin privado que tenia en una enorme terraza en el segundo piso. Sakura estaba apollada en una enorme fuente que habia en el centro. El Uchiha se acerco a ella intentando no hacer ruido y mantenerse recto. Le dolia todo, y se sentia estraño.

.-Sakura…

Esta se volvio hacia el. Sus ojos volvian a lucir casi verdes por completo y brillaban entre las lagrimas de la pelirosa.

.-Creo que tenemos que hablar…

Haruno asintio con la cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru se arrastro por el suelo intentando esquivar los ataques que Temari le lanzaba, agarro a Ino como pudo y la cargo por debajo de los arbustos intentando esconderse.

.-"Sandaro…si no podiamos con Itachi, con cuatro ya va a ser demasiado…"

Sintio una afilada corriente de aire pasar por encima suya y se dio prisa en pasar por debajo de algunos de los arboles caidos intentando uir de los ataques del abanico de Temari. Miro a su alrededor intentando ver como les iba a los demas mientras le tomaba el pulso a Ino. Shino parecia atareado intentando esquivar los rapidos ataques de Neji y Kakashi tenia dificultades para moverse y esquivar al salvaje Kiba, Itachi parecia haber encontrado a Lee que ahora intentaba entretenerle mientras Tenten se acercaba a Gai.

.-"Esto no va bien…"

.-EEEEEEEE

Algo salto de entre los arboles con alguien a cuestas.

.-"Naruto, Y TIENE A HINATA"

Shikamaru le vio tirarse al suelo junto a el.

.-Shikamaru, hemos venido a ayudar…-la voz de Hinata sonaba debil mientras que Naruto le miraba firmemente.

.-E, nani oO

.-Naruto kun a decidido ayudarnos- Hinata se echo sobre Ino a ver si podia hacer algo por ella y Naruto se puso en cuclillas.

.-Shikamaru, ai una manera de ganarles, fuego.

Nara le miro sorprendido.

.-Fuego?

.-Los ataques de Itachi se funden ante el fuego, el aire cargado de humo ralentiza los ataques de Temari y confunde a Kiba, y Neji no puede ver ni moverse bien entre un ambiente quemado.

Shikamaru recordo aquel dia en el bosque

"_.-PORQUE SE TUBO QUE QUEDAR ALLI TOT!-Kiba se moria de frio-NI UN PUÑETERO FUEGO!_

_.-Es increíble que de un grupo de Chuunins expertos ninguno sepa hacer un fuego-dijo Sakura que se abrazaba las piernas._

_.-La costumbre de tener a piromano sama, nos volvemos mas bagos de lo normal- comento Shikamaru_

_.-Ademas si encendemos un fuego por aquí podria arder el bosque, mejor congelarnos a matar a todas estas plantas…_

_.-Y bichos-concluyo el resto."_

.-A que viene eso?- dijo Naruto agachandose para esquivar uno de los ataques.

.-Decidi que nunca más volveria a pasar frio- Shikamaru hizo un par de sellos- Katon, Nageru Kaki – a diferencia de los ataques de Sasuke, el ataque de Shikamaru consistia en juntar las manos y soplar tras pronunciar la tecnica, transformando asi su chakra, que salia de las manos, en fuego al soplarle. La lengua de fuego quemo inmediatamente los arbustos por los que se habia arrastrado antes pasando después a los troncos caidos y a los arboles cercanos. Los siervos de Uchiha se pararon en seco con los ojos desorvitados. Shikamaru sintio gritar a Temari y se tiro a por ello tumbandola contra el suelo. Naruto ayudo a Hinata a sacar a Ino de alli, Neji, que aun se mantenia medio en pie, con ayuda de Shino, cogio a Itachi, al cual parecia que se le estaba derritiendo el cuerpo, y lo sacaron como pudieron, Tenten y Lee sacaron a Gai y Kakashi se arrastro detrás de Kiba que habia salido a correr. Se acercaron al rio donde metieron a Itachi y Kiba se tiro simplemente. Shikamaru miro hacia el sendero: un grupo de ANBUs se acercaba. Explicaron su situación y encadenaron a Itachi y a Kiba. Dudaron un poco sobre que hacer con Neji, pero al final decidieron encadenarle tambien, ya que no parecia muy contento. Temari temblava y sus ojos estaban recuperando su color y forma anterior. Los ANBUs sanitarios que acompañaban a los otros examinaron a Kakashi y Gai, al igual que a Ino y después los subieron a unas camillas para llevarles a la aldea.

.-Debemos ir a por Sasuke ahora- dijo Naruto a Shikamaru, el cual sujetaba a Temari.

.-Estamos debiles y cansados…

.-Tenemos ventaja, Sasuke ya no tiene nadie quien le ayude.

.-Te olvidas de Sakura

.-Ella ya no puede hacer nada…-dijo Temari intentando levantarse.

Shikamaru la miro, parecia querer ayudarles. Shino se habia puesto junto a Naruto. Lee y Tenten ayudaron a Hinata a levantarse.

.-Nosotros acompañaremos a Hinata e informaremos a Hokage sama para que os envie ayuda, vosotros id.

.-"Claro como vosotros no vais a meteros en la boca del lobo"-Shikamaru cerro un momento los ojos y se toco la frente fatigado-Supongo que no tenemos otra opcion- dijo mirandoles.

Naruto sonrio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura.

.-Aunque…te pareza…extraño…siento en gran medida, que no toda, mis palabras de antes…

Sakura volvio la vista de nuevo a la fuente.

.-Si esperabas que te perdonara hablandome asi vas bastante mal…-dijo casi en un susurro pues le fallaba la voz.

Sasuke no dijo nada más pero se acerco más a ella.

.-Eres tu el que no lo entiende Sasuke, es que no recuerdas nada? No recuerdas lo que te gustaba pasar por los pasillos del cuartel y que todos te mirasen? Es que no recuerdas lo que disfrutabas cuando la gente te miraba con miedo? Se..se que todo eso, no es bueno, pero tu eres asi y no podemos pedirte que cambies. Recuerdo como reias con Hinata cuando habia reuniones entre clanes, como picabas a Neji siempre que podias, recuerdo como Itachi y tu os enzarzabais en discursiones sin sentido por el mero echo de pasar el rato, recuerdo como me mandavas a hacerte los recados, como me pedias que te recordara cosas, que viese si Temari habia vuelto de la Arena, si Shikamaru seguia tumbado al sol o habia echo algo util en todo el dia y si Kiba habia vacunado correctamente a Akamaru…tambien recuerdo el asco que le tienes a los perros…

.-Anda que no les e tirado pocas piedras- Sasuke se apollo tambien en la fuente- yo tambien lo recuerdo, pero no veo ni un solo recuerdo bueno, no se a que viene todo esto…

.-A QUE PREFIERO TODOS ESOS RECUERDO A COMO ESTAMOS AHORA!-Sakura volvio a romper a llorar- era más feliz cuando nuestra unica preocupación era que no prendieras fuego a las casas.

.-Sigue pareciendome una estupidez que quieras que vuelva todo a "esa" normalidad.

.-Sasuke, quiero volver a ver el sol, quiero que Konoha deje de estar fortificada casa por casa, quiero que desaparezca la arena de las calles y ese estupido castillo de encima, quiero que la Hokage vuelva a tirar sillas libremente a quien le apetezca, quiero volver a ver a Kiba presumir ante los novatos de estar en tu grupo, ver a Shikamaru y Shino jugar a sus competiciones mentales, volver a pelearme con Ino para que no se prometa contigo…

Sakura se sento en el borde de la fuente porque le fallaban las piernas.

.-Es que…no echas de menos a tu madre?

Sasuke volvio la mirada, habia intentado no pensar en ella.

.-Se que no eres un angel, Sasuke, pero te quiero asi, yo y muchos otros.

.-Muchos? Mi madre y tu sois las unicas que pareceis apreciarme.

.-Mentira, aunque no aceptemos tus actos, no significa que no te necesitemos a nuestro lado Sasuke.

Algo rojo y ardiente callo sobre Sasuke

.-SASUKE!

Sakura se levanto de un salto pero Naruto la agarro por detrás y le tapo la boca. Shikamaru empujo a Sasuke a la fuente y Shino y Temari le ataron como pudieron. Sasuke no intento resistirse, parecia incosciente.

.-"Sasuke kun"

Naruto apreto un poco el cuello de Sakura y la dejo incosciente. Le costaria mucho volver a abrir los ojos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capi mumumumumumumumumu cortito xD, pero es que es lo que tocaba contar, el siguiente sera algo extraño, pero, como ya dije, el final esta ai al lao xD. Rewinarme owo, y me parece ke tais todos de vacaciones porque no rewina casi nadie ¬w¬, es lo ke tiene publicar a mitades de julio uwuU.**

**Capitulo 5 II: Okaerinasai  
**


	23. Okaerinasai

**Akuma Akai no Kuroi**

**By Zoe Uchiha**

**Capitulo 5 II: Okaerinasai**

Sasuke se sintio despierto, pero no podia asegurarlo, no veia nada. Se sentia extraño, como si estubiera lleno de barro. Sabia que estaba en una cama, si no le vallaba su sentido del tacto, en una de hospital. No estaba seguro de estar vestido, solo sentia la pesadez de estar cubierto por algo asqueroso. Sabia que habia una manta sobre el, y que en la habitación habia, como minimo, tres personas. Le costaba escuchar, apenas reconocia las palabras, y mucho menos los timbres de la voz. Estaba totalmente cosciente, pero no podia hacer nada. Intento mover alguna de sus extremidades pero, aunque las sentia, estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado pesado, sintio la desesperante sensación de necesitar quitarse lo que fuese que pringaba su cuerpo.

Luz

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, y sintio como si le desentaponasen los oidos y le quitasen esa sensación asquerosa del cuerpo. Tsunade estaba delante de el, con una carpeta en la mano. Un par de enfermeras tocaban unas maquinas a un lado de la cama. Sus padres estaban en el lado contrario mirandole. De repente se puso muy nerviso, ¿Por qué estaba alli? Deberia estar en su castillo, con Sakura, ¿Qué habia pasado? Intento levantarse pero le fue imposible, sintio que le hervia la sangre e intento utilzar el poder de Kuroi. La cama empezo a llenarse de la cosa negra y los aparatos empezaron a pitar. Tsunade le gritaba algo a el, pero no podia entenderla, después miro a las enfermeras gritandoles tambien, una de ellas salio de la habitación. Su padre habia cogido por los hombros a su madre e intentaba sacarla de la habitación, pero ella tambien gritaba. Sasuke uso su poder para posar los pies sobre el suelo, pero la enfermera habia vuelto y le dio algo a Tsunade.

Fuego

Sintio como la cosa negra desaparecia y volvia a quedar tendido en la cama. Tsunade tenia un soplillo en la mano. Su padre le gritaba y esta vez era su madre la que le agarraba. Sasuke sonrio al pensar que le estaria gritando que no se atreviese a tocar a su primogenito o algo asi. Esta cansado, solo queria dormir. Tsunade se acerco a su derecha. Entonces fue cosciente de que tenia enchufados al brazo un buen numero de cables y tubos, y tambien a la nariz. La Hokage puso algo en uno de los tubos que le sento como si le tirasen un cubo de agua. La ultima neblina de su vista desaparecio y volvio a oir con claridad, aunque seguia sintiendose debil para moverse.

.-Sasuke- Tsunade se apollo en la cama y le miro fijamente- mueve la cabeza si me olles.

¿Por qué hacerlo? No queria escucharla, queria volver a su castillo y destruirles a todos. Sasuke sintio una punzada muy dentro de el, algo que le hizo dudar sobre si eso era lo que de verdad queria. Movio la cabeza afirmativamente. Tsunade solto un suspiro.

.-Vamos a sacarte lo que sea que tengas dentro, eso te tendra hasta mañana incosciente, necesito que quites de tu cabeza cualquier pensamiento de utilizar la cosa esa, entendido?

Sasuke volvio a mover la cabeza y después se durmió.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto estaba delante de un gran cristal. Tenia el torso vendado y una camiseta puesta encima. El contrasellado después del entrenamiento con el Kyuubi habia sido complicado. Sakura llevaba incosciente los dos dias que habian pasado desde entonces. El se sentia culpable, ¿le abria echo demasiado daño al dormirla? Tsunade ya le habia desmentido esa posibilidad, pero el seguia con la incertidumbre en su cuerpo. La pelirosa estaba tremendamente palida y de vez en cuando temblaba o se movia con brusquedad. Hinata y Shikamaru estaban con el, mirando a la Haruno por el cristal de la habitación. Tsunade habia dicho que no sabia si iba a poder operarla como a los demas, y que necesitaba preguntarle a Sasuke ciertas cosas, por lo que la iba a dejar para el final. Temari, Neji, Kiba y, sobre todo, Itachi, estaban en cuidados intensivos y se les habia extraido los experimentos de Akaroi.

Hinata tambien habia sido operada, pero, al haber sido sellada anteriormente, su operación resulto ser mucho más sencilla. Shikamaru y Shino no presentaban más que heridas superficiales. Asuma y Kurenai se habian curado como por arte de magia, por lo que supusieron que lo del veneno era un farol. Ino habia sufrido algun tipo de conmocion y se encontraba en estado grave, aunque se mantenia estable. Kakashi y Gai se recuperaban de las heridas con normalidad. Lee y Tenten se pasaban el dia en la habitación del ultimo, vigilándole.

.-Naruto kun – Hinata le cogio del brazo- porque no vamos a comer algo?

.-No tengo hambre…-Naruto siguió mirando la blanca cara de Sakura.

.-Tranquilo..Hokage sama operara ahora a Sasuke kun, pronto sabra como debe tratar a Sakura- tiro un poco más de su brazo- anda, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

.-A todos nos vendra bien despejarnos un poco- Shikamaru metio las manos en los bolsillos y empezo a andar por el pasillo.

Salieron del hospital. La calle, bañada por el sol de nuevo, estaba ya limpia de arena. Tsunade habia echo que Gaara deshiciera todo nada más verles llegar con Sasuke por la puerta de la aldea. El Kazekage seguia en la villa, esperando que Temari se recuperase. Los habitantes de Konoha se habian animado muchisimo, y recontraían la aldea con energias renovadas bajo la calida protección del sol. Se sentaron en una barecillo que habia conseguido recuperar su terraza. Pidieron algo lijero y se dedicaron a contemplar la aldea mientras esperaban. Naruto miro la calle principal con la mirada perdida, recordando lo que habia pasado hacia dos dias.

"_Habrieron la puerta de la villa con estruendo. La gente en la calle dejo lo que estaba haciendo y volvieron su vista hacia Shikamaru y Shino que llevaban a Uchiha Sasuke cogido de los brazos con la cabeza y las piernas colgando. Naruto se peraparo para recibir una lluvia de piedras sobre Sasuke. Pero la gente dejo las cosas y se acerco a ayudarles. Les quitaron a Sasuke y Sakura de las manos y los cargaron ellos hasta el hospital lo más rapido que pudieron. Naruto se quedo extrañado, y esa sensacio casi le impide coger a Temari antes de que se desplomase. Entre el y Shikamaru la llevaron hasta el hospital. La gente comentaba con preocupación el estado del Uchiha y la Haruno._

_Naruto no lo entendia. A el, por tener un demonio dentro, un demonio que habia destruido la aldea, pero que no era el, lo habian encerrado y humillado, y a ellos por casi arrasar la aldea por completo y sumirles en la oscuridad, los trataban con preocupación. ¿Por qué? Naruto no intento responder aquella pregunta, el no era como ellos."_

Tras comer algo volvieron al hospital. Los padres de Sasuke estaban en la puerta del quirófano con gesto grave.

.-Han dicho algo, Uchiha okusan?- Hinata conocia a los padres de Sasuke, asi que les pregunto sin rodeos.

.-Aun no cielo, Tsunade dijo que, a menos que pasase algo malo, no saldria nadie a informar hasta el final de la operación.

Hinata afirmo con la cabeza y se sento en uno de los bancos de la pared contraria. Naruto miro a Shikamaru mirando si debian sentarse ellos tambien, después de todo, eran los patriarcas del clan Uchiha y la heredera del Hyuuga. Shikamaru no parecio coger el mensaje asi que Naruto simplemente se apollo en la pared. El padre de Sasuke daba vueltas por el pasillo y de vez en cuando perdia la mirada por laventana.

.-Por que no vamos a ver a los demas?-dijo Shikamaru algo aburrido.

.-Dejadme ir con vosotros, quiero ver a Itachi- la señora Uchiha se levanto e Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Atravesaron el hospital hasta la planta de cuidados intensivos. Para su sorpresa Temari estaba jugando al ajedrez con Neji en la habitación de este ultimo.

.-Parece que estais mejor.

Naruto miro que los dos tenian una tira de tubos metidas en el brazo.

.-Medicamente no del todo- dijo Neji moviendo ficha.

Temari miro a la señora Uchiha- A Itachi se lo han llevado a acerle algunas pruebas para ver si sus huesos han vuelto a la normalidad.

.-Gracias, preguntare a las enfermeras- dijo yéndose de la habitación. Shikamaru se pego a Temari y Neji y empezo a mover el piezas mientras ellos estaban distraidos hablando con los demas. Al final se gano a si mismo y Temari y Neji le echaron una miradita chunga.

A media tarde buscaron algo que picar y ayudaron a Temari y Neji a dar una vuelta por el pasillo para que se despejasen. Kiba parecia haber desarrollado una extraña rama de la rabia y se le tenia prohibido que reciviese visitas. Como supusieron que Itachi seguiri con su madre ya que no la habian vuelto a ver pasar no quisieron ir a verle. Todos hacia lo que podian para que el tiempo pasar más rapido. Para que se encendiera la luz verde en el quirófano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke intento hacerse el aturdido ante su padre que lo bombardeaba con preguntas. No tenia ganas de contestar ninguna, aunque se encontraba algo mejor de fuerzas. Tambien se hizo el cansado ante Tsuande que parecia muy interesada en ciertas cosas que el no tenia intencion de contar. Cuando esta se fue resoplando y refunfuñando, su madre le dedico un beso y le dijo que volveria por la tarde. Según le habian contado era su tercer dia en Konoha. Un poco después de quedar vacia la habitación y cuando empezaba a pensar que podria descansar, entraron a la habitación Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Temari y Neji.

.-Los que me faltaban por ver, traedme algo de picar, solo me dejan tomar suero- dijo intentando sonreir con chulería, pero todos estaban demasiado serios para su gusto- teneis cara de querer fusilarme.

.-Por que no has contestado a las preguntas de Tsunade sama?- dijo Naruto con gravedad. Parecia preocupado.

.-No tengo ninguna intencion de contarle mis cosas a esa.

.-Sakura podria morir si no le cuentas tus cosas a esa.

Sasuke intento no expresar nada con ningun gesto. Aquello le habia echo sentir otra punzada.

.-No entiendo que tengo yo que ver con que Sakura se muera.

.-No se despierta, Tsunade tiene miedo de operarla sin que alla despertado antes, puede que no este incosciente, si no en coma.

.-Y?

.-Tal vez ya valla siendo hora de contarnos toda la historia- dijo Shikamaru cogiendo una silla.

Sasuke comenzo a contarles como habia encontrado a Sakura mientras reventaba bombillas y habian visto caer algo extraño en la montaña, como le habia echo acompañarle hasta alli y habian encontrado los experimentos sueltos. Como después el habia empezado a tener la cosa negra y ella casi le mata en el templo, como la habian encerrado y el habia tenido que convencer a su padre de que la soltara, a ella y a Naruto. Como se habia interesado en ellos y todo lo demas. Pero no se paro en detalles que pudiese explicar el estado casi de coma de Sakura. Penso Tsuande que habia puesto una camara de seguridad en la habitación y escuchaba y veia la conversación.

.-Que crees que pudo fallar?- pregunto entonces Shikamaru directamente que sabia de la existecia de la camara.

.-..a diferencia de vuestros experimentos, los nuestros parecian tener conciencia propia, los vuestros simplemente se mezclavan con la vuestra. Sakura y yo dejamos de tener contacto con esas conciencias, pero no entiendo el por que. Realmente, no es que no lo entienda, es que no lo conozco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Tienes ganas de despertar e

Sakura sintio esa voz burlona en su mente.

.-Akai?

.-Quien iba a ser si no?

.-Crei que te habias ido.

.-Cada dia lo tienes mas chungo para desacerte de mi

.-Donde estoy?

.-Tu cuerpo en el hospital, tu mente encerrandose en si misma.

.-Q-que?

.-Me estas dando tu cuerpo mona

.-No, no lo entiendo

.-Es difícil de explicar, tu mente no a podido aguantar lo suficiente tus nuevos poderes, por eso los estabas perdiendo, ahora tu cuerpo se quedara sin conciencia, y, como yo soy la consciencia más cercana….

.-No puedes hacer eso

.-Si Uchiha y tu no os hubieseis dedicado a hacer pupita en masa y nos hubieseis escuchado más esto no estaria pasando ahora.

.-No voy a darte mi cuerpo.

.-Ya lo has hecho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Estoy alargando la cosa para dejaros intrigadeichon xD. Y porque no me gusta eso de hacer capis largos ùwú, bueno, lo de siempre, rewinar xD. Y no dejeis que bichos raros os coman la conciencia ¬w¬U.**

**Capitulo 6 II: Sameru**

**  
**


	24. Sameru

**Akuma Akai no Kuroi**

**By Zoe Uchiha**

**Capitulo 6 II: Sameru**

Tsunade entro en la habitación de Sakura. Sasuke no le habia dado muchas explicaciones, pero tenia que operarla si no queria perderla. Le echo un ultimo vistazo antes de llevarla al quirófano: parecia que se le estuviese escapando el alma del cuerpo.

Fuera, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto e Hinata esperaban ver salir a Sakura de alli. El reloj parecia haberse parado y los constantes pitidos de una maquina era lo unico que interrumpia el silencio que reinaba en el pasillo.

Entonces llego Sasuke. Se habia vestido, no le gustaba eso de ir con ropa de hospital, y llevaba una taza en la mano. Parecia mucho mejor que los ultimos dias, sin embargo Naruto noto algo en el que seguia estando enfermo. No hablo con nadie y si le preguntaban algo respondia con una o dos palabras. A lo largo de la mañana sus padres se pasaron a verle, pero el hizo como si no estuviese capacitado para atenderles.

.-Ino se desperto anoche-dijo Hinata que habia ido a consultar como estaban los demas- y Kiba a salido de cuidados intensivos, y espera que Itachi san lo haga tambien a lo largo de la mañana. Con suerte para mañana estaremos todos bien-dijo mirando la puerta del quirófano.

Apenas habian pasado las una de la mañana cuando la puerta se abrio. Tsunade salio de alli con una carpeta en la mano. Pero nada más salio de la habitación. Naruto se levanto para preguntar pero Sasuke fue más rapido.

.-Y Sakura?

.-E logrado extraerle lo que sea que os metieseis dentro, pero no entero, ahora depende de ella y de la fuerza que le quede para combatirlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se sentia flotar.

.-Que estara pasando ai afuera?

.-Te estan operando mona

.-Y porque no lo siento  
.-Uno, te han anestesiado, dos, ahora soy yo la que siente lo que le hacen a tu cuerpo.

.-Van a sacarte.

.-Lo dudo

Pero la voz sono debil esta vez

.-Akai?

No hubo respuesta. Sakura empezo a buscar en su mente, tropezando con algunos recuerdos perdidos.

.-Akai?

Repitio.

.-Estan tirando más fuerte de lo que esperaba

Su voz ahora no era más que un susurro para Sakura

.-Me estoy muriendo?

.-No nena, tu no

Su voz sono amarga.

.-Akai?

.-Dejame ahora

La voz desaparecio. Sakura se volvio a perder en la nada de su mente. No sentia, y esto parecia impedirle pensar. Entonces penso que no sentia y lo noto. Sentia una de sus manos. Algo dentro de ella la lleno de calor. Sentia de nuevo la sangre fluir.

.-Akai?

.-Parece que tendre que seguir siendo un parasito, nena.

.-Pero..no me dejes sola.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando volvieron a dejar a Sakura en su habitación entraron a verla. Sasuke se quedo en la puerta mientras que los demas la miraban con aire dubitativo. Estaba bastante palida pero no parecia del todo grabe.

Estuvieron alli un rato más hasta que una enfermera vino a buscarles porque Kiba, Ino y Neji querian verles.

Sasuke entro en la habitación. Bordeo la cama por uno de los lados y se sento en uno de los sillones que habia junto a la cabecera de la cama. La miro durante mucho tiempo, pensando solo en ella y en que batalla interna estaria luchando ahora. Se la veia tan tranquila que dudo que de verdad estuviese entre la vida y la muerte como Tsunade habia dicho.

Tal vez solo queria que le contara más y por eso habia intentado engañarle.

Cogio la mano de Sakura, estaba algo fria. La froto con suavida bajo las suyas sin dejar de mirarla. Entonces el fujaz brillo de sus ojos verdes se dejo ver por la pequeña ranura que formaban ahora sus ojos. Sasuke se echo hacia delante en el sillon para acercarse más a ella y le acaricio el pelo.

.-Sakura..?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entraron en la habitación de Neji donde se encontraban los tres. Para su sorpresa Itachi estaba en la cama compañera, y despierto.

.-Acaba de salir de intensivos-explico Ino

.-Que alegria veros bien-dijo Hinta, Itachi miro al techo.

.-Y Sakura?-pregunto Ino

.-Esta..mejor, cuando nos hemos ido dormia tranquila, ya ni siquiera esta incosciente.

.-Y Sasuke?-pregunto Neji que se puso a jugar a las damas con Shikamaru.

.-Se quedo con ella.

.-Os fiais?

.-Que iba a hacerle? Ademas parece necesitar estar solo con ella un rato.

.-Itachi san, sus padres estan aquí-dijo una enfermera desde la puerta.

.-Nos iremos para que podais hablar tranquilos- dijo Shikamaru y salieron todos a la habitación de Ino y Temari. Itachi tenia mucho que explicar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura movio un poco la cabeza afirmando. Sasuke no pudo más que sonreir. Eso la confundio, estaba debil, pero no era tonta, su cabeza le pedia que descansara pero ella no podia apartar sus pensamientos de los ojos negros del Uchiha. Este se habia recostado en la cama, aun sentado en el sillon, y seguia acariciándole el pelo.

.-Podras perdonarme algun dia?-le decia, pero, como no parecia pedir respuesta, Sakura no se molesto en gastar energias y le dejo seguir hablando- Han pasado muchas cosas, algunas demasiado rapido. Yo, lo siento, lo siento de verdad, si alguien a salido perjudicado en todo esto, eres tu. Si de verdad te hubiese pasado algo, no hubiese podido vivir con esa culpa- dijo perdiendo la mirada un mento en la pared- esa es la conclusión a la que e llegado, no puedo vivir sin ti.

Sakura se sentia demasiado debil y emocionada para responder, pero le dedico una tierna mirada con sus ojos casi cerrados. El se acerco hasta ella y la beso lenta y tiernamente hasta que noto que le faltaba el aire. Siguió acariciándola mientras ella volvia a cerrar los ojos cansada.

.-Te amo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TwT e terminado un fic! Dios santo y todas las vírgenes que corren por el mundo TWTUUUUUU! La verdad a sido una mierda de final ..U, todo ai que decirl xD, ademas de que el capi no esta mu alla –o-, y me salio mu corto –w—UUU, tal vez haga una secuela con lo que paso después, pero lo que haria seria escribir seis o siete capis a mi ritmo y luego ir colgando uno por dia pa no teneros esperando y poder hacerlos mejor non, ya me direis si os gusta la idea. Y seguid leyendo mis otros fics que tambien ya mismo acabo perverclub y ya habeis visto que e empezado otro TwT! Os agradezco el apollo a todos TWT!- Zoe saca una caja de pañuelos- GRACIAS DE VERDAD TWT!

A todos los que os defraudo el fic: si este fic hubiese sido como yo queria desde el principio, hubiese llegado los 50 capis sin problema, porque esto era pa escribir un libro prácticamente -.-U. Los rewins y opiniones, las prisas y demas me desviaron de ciertos puntos que yo queria poner desde un pricipio, quitándole varias cosas, y es el causante de que apenas alla parejas, porque reducir 50 en 23 esta complicao –w—U, gomen nasai a todos.

**Ranking Rewing xD**

Kisame Hoshigaki - xxxxxxxxxxx -11  
Star Knight 80 xx 2  
Nadeshiko-uchiha - xxxxxxxx - 8  
Tere-chan -xxxxxxxx - 8  
Nel-chan -xxx - 3  
Griffmoon - xx - 2  
Sakurasasuke - xxxxxxxxxxxx - 12  
Gabe Logan -x - 1  
Gaby Uchiha - x -1  
Hana No Sakura - xxxxxxxxxx - 10  
Marion-asakura -xxx - 3  
THE PRINCESS OF THE LAKE - x -1  
Dark Amy-chan - xxx - 3  
Haruno-Mackita - xxx - 3  
Mirisasusaku - xxxxx - 5  
Harunosakura - x - 1  
OORianneOo - x - 1  
Arhen -xxx - 3  
Sakura-uchiha - x - 1  
Tatiana - x - 1

En el puesto numero 1 de rewinadores tenemos aaaaaaaa Sakurasasuke, felicidades xDDDDDDDDDD! Y MIL GRACIAS! En el segundo lugar a Kisame Hoshigaki! CIENTOS Y CIENTOS DE GRACIAS xDDDDDDDDDD! En el tercer lugar a Hana No Sakura! CIEEEEEN GRACIAS, que los premios tienen que ser proporcionales xDDDDDDDD!

**MILES DE GRACIAS A TODOS Y PUNTO XDDDDDDDD!**


End file.
